Total Drama Revisited
by Ktig88
Summary: 20 Contestants return to Wawanakwa and 2 New contestants compete
1. Return to Wawanakwa part 1

Total Drama Revisited

Chris McClean:

I'm Chris McClean and if I have to tell you that you must live under a rock. I'm back baby with a new season. After the Chemical waste was cleaned up the wildlife's condition slowly started to improve as well as Competitors Dakota and Ezekiel. 20 Past Contestants will return. Plus 2 New Contestants will Join. (Laughs) How fun. Now lets introduce our 22 Competitors

Chris:

1st up 2 time competitor: Trent!

Trent:

What's up Chris? It's been a while.

Chris: Yeah can the small talk music boy we're on a schedule.

Chris:

Next up 3 Time competitor: Leshawna!

Leshawna:

Oh Yeah! I'm back Baby! How you doin Trent?

Trent:

Good I get to play again hopefully I make it far this time.

Leshawna:

I hope you do too baby.

Chris:

Moving On. A one time player: Dawn!

Dawn:

The energy is telling me that I may actually have fun here for once. (smiles)

Chris:

Well Good Luck with that. Next up is 3 Time Competitor Heather!

Heather:

Hello Losers!

Leshawna:

You had to bring her back didn't you?

Chris:

Yep.

Dawn:

I sense that Heather is actually afraid of judgment.

Heather:

(eyes widen) I don't give a crap about what people think of me. Back of weirdo I don't need my fortune told!

Dawn:

Auras never lie.

Chris:

Next is 2 Time Competitor Noah!

Noah: (monotonous) Woohoo I'm so happy to be back.

Chris:

So am I. Next up is 3 Time Competitor Harold!

Harold:

Hey Guys I can't wait to play again and dominate with my skills.

Noah:

Oh yeah because that happened the last 3 times.

Harold:

It will this time just wait and see GOSH!

Heather:

That's just sad.

Chris:

Next up one of the most popular contestants: Cody!

Cody:

Hey Guys I'm happy to be back (smiles)

Noah:

What's up Codester?

Cody:

You haven't seen Sierra have you?

Noah:

Don't worry Stalkerella isn't here.

Cody:

Whew.

Chris:

Next up another 1 timer Lightning!

Lightning:

Sha-Bam! I'm back baby!

Dawn:

Greetings Lightning. (smiles)

Lightning:

Hello creepy girl.

Dawn:

(sighs)

Chris:

Next up another 3 time competitor Lindsay!

Lindsay:

Hey Chip, Trevor, Lequeesha, Dani, Helen, Nick, Harry, Cole!

Harold:

At least she was close to my name.

Noah:

Whatever you say Harry.

Chris:

Okay 2 1 time players who refused to come out individually

(Off screen)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Noah:

Not them!

Chris:

Yep. Katie and Sadie are back!

Katie:

Like Oh my God I can't believe we finally get to play again.

Sadie:

I know right?

Chris: And Total Drama's Biggest Loser Ezekiel!

Harold:

Wasn't he a freak of nature last time?

Heather:

He still is a freak of nature!

Chris:

Ezekiel went through a lot of physical therapy. A LOT.

Ezekiel:

I'm ready to win now eh.

Heather:

Seriously? You have the worst Resume out of any contestant!

Ezekiel:

I know I won't be out first again bra.

Heather:

Don't call me that,

Chris:

Next up is another fan favorite! Duncan!

Harold:

I don't understand how he's a fan favorite.

Duncan:

For beating your pale butt (laughs)

Heather:

It is pretty pale Harold.

Harold:

Because you looked. (smirks)

Chris:

I gotta give it to ya Harold that was awesome. And Heather good luck living down being burned by Harold.

Heather:

I am soooooooo burned.

Chris:

Whatever. Next up is Eva!

(the contestants look in fear)

Eva:

(Yelling) That's right I'm back! Anyone have a problem with that?

(everyone shakes their heads)

Chris: Next up we have Bridgette!

Bridgette:

Hey guys. How's it going?

Harold:

Pretty Awesome.

Bridgette:

I'm happy to hear that Harold.

Duncan:

Let's hope you make it past the first 3 votes this time.

Bridgette:

Oh. Don't you worry.

Chris:

Next up another fan favorite Gwen!

Gwen:

You just had to include me didn't you?

Chris:

Our sources say you're very popular with the outcrowd.

Gwen:

Whatever.

Chris:

Next up. Izzy!

Heather:

Izzy are you trying to kill us?

Gwen:

Think about who you just asked that question to.

Izzy:

Don't worry guys I'm not dangerous anymore. I had a lobotomy.

Cody:

Really?

Izzy:

Yeah and now I can smell Cheese 70 miles away.

Heather:

You might want to get a refund on that lobotomy.

Izzy:

(laughing) Good One.

Chris:

Oookay next up is Tyler.

Tyler:

(jumps off the boat and Faceplants) I'm okay! Faceplant

Chris:

And then it's Alejandro!

Alejandro:

Hello Senors and Senoritas.

Heather:

Hello Alejandro.

Alejandro:

We meet again Heather.

Heather:

It'll be the last time.

Noah:

Seriously? They're still trying to deny it?

Alejandro: So where are Our cabins Amigo?

Chris:

Not so fast we have 2 more contestants.

Heather:

22?

Chris:

Yep! Just like in Season 1. 23 including Mr. Coconut.

Chris:

First up the Remarkable Athlete Nirvana!

Nirvana:

(does a somersault off the boat and dismounts perfectly and everybody claps)

Duncan:

Showoff.

Nirvana:

Jealous?

Duncan:

As if.

Tyler:

Hey.

Nirvana:

Hi.

Tyler:

I'm Tyler. That was awesome the way you stuck that dismount. Are you good at all sports?

Nirvana:

I excel at all sports pretty much.

Chris:

And Last but not least. The nerd Kevin!

Kevin:

Wow Chris you couldn't come up with a more detailed intro? Anyways it's nice to meet everybody.

Chris:

First things first I need to pick the teams

The Teams are Team Lovable Losers and Team Vicious and Delicious this is how the teams play out.

TLL

1. Alejandro

2. Cody

3. Courtney

4. Gwen

5. Heather

6. Noah

7. Trent

8. Eva

9. Tyler

10. Nirvana

11. Kevin

TVAD

12. Harold

13. Lindsay

14. Leshawna

15. Izzy

16. Lightning

17. Dawn

18. Ezekiel

19. Bridgette

20. Katie

21. Sadie

22. Duncan

Heather:

I'm on team Loser? And Harold isn't?

Harold:

(Laughs and blows raspberries)

Courtney:

Do I look like a loser to you?

Chris:

Let me see 3 Seasons still never won so Yep.

Heather:

Than why am I here I won!

Chris:

Really? Heather so How have you been spending the money?

Heather:

(scoffs)

Chris:

Anyone else have any questions about the teams? I didn't think so now get to your cabins!

Kevin:

Which is Which?

Chris:

It doesn't Matter until you put your belongings in there. Now Go!

Kevin:

*I think Chris has some anger issues. Or just Patience issues*

Heather:

*I WILL win again. Of course I'm confident who would I be without confidence?*

"TVAD Cabin"

Dawn:

Hey Bridgette. Nice to see you.

Bridgette:

Same here Dawn. So are you going to start an animal shelter or something if you win?

Dawn:

Of course I think all of my animal friends should be safe.

Lightning:

(doing pushups with only his hands on the dock) Sha-One Sha-Two Sha-Three!

Lightning:

Lightning is winnin' this time mark my words!

Chris:

What will our first painful challenge be? Who will be sent home? Will anyone be sued? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited

(Ending Credits)


	2. Return to Wawanakwa part 2

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited: 22 Contestants started the new season and they broke up into two teams, Team Lovable Losers and Team Vicious and Delicious. Who will win the first challenge? Who will be voted out? Find out Tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TLL)

Nirvana:

*I can't believe I'm here I love Total Drama and now I'm part of it. Mark my words I will Win*

Tyler:

Good Morning.

Nirvana:

Good Morning to you too Tyler. (smiles)

Tyler:

Wanna go for a job?

Nirvana:

Of course I bet I'll beat you back.

Tyler:

Oh you're on (runs into the wall next to the open door)

Nirvana:

Run behind me before you really hurt yourself.

Tyler:

(runs behind)

Trent:

They're getting along.

Gwen:

Y-yeah.

Trent:

Nice to see you again.

Gwen:

You too Trent.

Gwen:

*I won't fall in love with Trent again we're through (nervous laugh)*

Kevin:

(walks outside)

Dawn:

Salutations

Kevin:

Oh Hi. (Smiles) I'm Kevin.

Dawn:

Dawn (smiles back)

Kevin:

Well our teams are enemies it seems.

Dawn:

That doesn't mean we must be enemies.

Kevin:

That is true.

Dawn:

Just look at the girls and Duncan.

Kevin:

Yes. Gwen and Courtney had a little quarrel about Duncan last night.

Dawn:

It must get pretty nasty over there.

Kevin:

Kind of.

Dawn:

My team is a lot of nice people maybe we have an advantage? (smiles)

Kevin:

Let yourself believe that (smiles smugly)

Dawn:

*giggles* It will be fun with you as an opponent.

Kevin:

I agree.

Kevin:

*Dawn is really nice. It's a relief on the team I'm o-

Eva:

(Screaming) Are you done in there Beanpole? I have to vent!

Kevin:

(scared) Just about.

Eva:

GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I STUFF YOU IN THE TOILET!

Kevin:

(runs out of the Confessional)

(TVAD)

Bridgette:

*I hope I last longer than last time. I mean the last 2 times I've played I didn't even make it past 4 episodes as a contestant*

Lightning:

Dawn why were you talking to the boy from the other team a second ago?

Dawn:

Kevin? He's nice

Harold:

He might seem nice but he could be trying to gain your trust to betray you.

Dawn:

No I read his aura and his aura had nothing but honesty trust me if I sensed any bit of suspicion I wouldn't have spoken to him.

Lightning:

More about Auras and readin' minds and *bleep* you startin' to sound pretty crazy nature girl.

Dawn:

I don't care how I sound I know my judgment.

Bridgette:

Everybody calm down I know Dawn and I trust her she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our tribe. If she got good vibes about him he must be a good guy.

Ezekiel:

Whatever Eh. I'm voting for Dawn. I can't trust anyone who can read my thoughts. Ya know.

Dawn:

I can't read minds.

Ezekiel:

Whatever it's still creepy.

Dawn:

*What is so creepy about reading auras?*

Bridgette:

I think we should chill out.

(TLL)

Courtney:

Why were you talking to her?

Kevin:

Who?

Courtney:

Don't play dumb you're smarter than I am. Dawn.

Kevin:

She talked to me first. She's nice.

Courtney:

She could be getting you to spill our secrets.

Kevin:

I thought you said I was smarter than you.

Courtney:

I did.

Kevin:

Well if I'm smarter than you don't you think I'd avoid telling her any kind of secret?

Courtney:

I guess so.

Kevin:

Trust me on this Dawn won't know our strategies.

Courtney:

Fair enough.

Kevin:

While we're on the topic. Why were YOU sneaking over to talk to Duncan last night?

Courtney:

I-I-I That's Different!

Kevin:

How?

Courtney:

I already know Duncan. Duh.

Kevin:

Who says I don't know Dawn? We're both from Vancouver.

Courtney:

I-I guess so I'm sorry.

Kevin:

*I can't believe I got out of that (laughs) I have never seen Dawn outside of watching her on TDRI*

Chris:

(Over Loud Speaker) Hello Campers report to the mess hall it's time for lunch!

Alejandro:

An Eating challenge already?

Heather:

Seems like it so you'd better eat!

Heather:

*So it'll be a gross food eating challenge where we have Al and Trent who both suck at eating disgusting things so we're in trouble*

Dawn:

*I'm a Vegetarian I'll have a problem eating meat. I love all of my animal friends. I can't eat any of them*

Chris:

Welcome to the Mess Hall! Anyone Hungry?

Chef and Chris:

(laughing)

Chris:

Well the 2 teams will have a gross food eat off. If everyone on the team completes their dish than the team gets a point first team to 3 wins Immunity.

Cody:

Sounds simple enough.

Chris:

Chef what's first on their plate?

Chef:

Spaghetti and Meatballs with Worms and Hairballs recycled from season 1.

(Everybody eats them)

Chris:

That's a point for everyone!

Chef:

Up next is a smoothie Sweat from my sneakers.

Noah:

Wretches.

(Everyone but Dawn and Harold Complete it)

Chris:

2-1

Chef:

Next we have Boiled Chicken Beaks so they'll be nice and soft.

(Dawn and Bridgette Grimace)

(Everyone but Dawn eat it)

Dawn:

(eats it then cries) I'm sorry.

Kevin:

(looks at Dawn in remorse then to Chris in anger)

Chris:

2-2 Game point

Chef:

We have Sardine Smoothies.

(contestants groan)

(TLL Drinks it and All but Ezekiel drink theirs)

Chris:

It's up to you Ezekiel.

Ezekiel:

No Problem. (Drinks it and puts his hands up) Yeah that's how it's do- (Vomits)

Chris:

Ezekiel threw up so TLL Wins!

(TLL Celebrates)

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony. I'll give out 10 Marshmallows if you don't get a marshmallow then you're a loser. First Marshmallow goes to: Harold.

Harold:

Yes. (gets Marshmallow)

Chris:

Lindsay, Bridgette, Lightning and Leshawna

(They all catch marshmallows thrown at them in their mouths except Lindsay who's Marshmallow simply bounces off her face)

Chris:

Izzy, Zoey, Katie, Sadie and the Last Marshmallow goes to:

(Dawn and Ezekiel are sitting looking scared)

(Close up of Dawn)

(Close up of Ezekiel)

Dawn.

Dawn:

(Gets Marshmallow)

Ezekiel:

That's Ridiculous she barely ate anything!

Chris:

Well dude 3 times in a row you're the first voted out. Congrats on sucking more than any contestant ever.

Ezekiel:

(Gets on the boat and leaves)

Chris:

Who will win next? Who will lose next? Will Ezekiel ever at least make it through one vote? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited

(Ending Theme)


	3. Primetime Gemmy

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited. The Campers competed in their first challenge, Eating disgusting food (laughs) awesome. But Team Loser came out on Top after Zeke spewed all over. In the first elimination Ezekiel was eliminated first...Again. Who will win? Who will be eliminated and Will I ever get a better job? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TLL)

Kevin:

*I felt so bad for Dawn she throw her principals away to win for her tribe and it brought her to tears. Chris I knew you were heartless but wow*

Courtney:

Where did Gothie go?

Heather:

Oh I think I saw her head over to the Vicious Cabin.

Courtney:

What? (growls) I am going to wring her pale little neck!

Heather:

*I love stirring things up*

Trent:

Should we stop her?

Heather:

Why? (gasps and whispers) you don't still like Gwen do you?

Trent:

Ssh. Don't tell her or Duncan. I can't steal some guy's girl even if it is Duncan.

Heather:

How about we make a deal? You vote whoever I tell you to and I won't tell Gwen.

Trent:

As long as it isn't Gwen.

Heather:

Of course I won't make you vote for Gwen.

Trent:

(sighs) Deal

Heather:

*perfect I have Trent wrapped around my finger Now I need to get more*

Kevin:

What's up Man?

Trent:

(Sighs) nothing just stress about some things.

Kevin:

Gwen?

Trent:

What No Man.

Kevin:

Come on dude I can see right through you.

Trent:

Am I that transparent?

Kevin:

Kinda.

Trent:

I don't want her to know.

Kevin:

She knew you liked her before.

Trent:

Yeah and she thought I was a weirdo now she'll think that even more.

Kevin:

I don't think so.

Trent:

It wouldn't even matter she's with Duncan.

Kevin:

That's the only problem if she does choose you Duncan will be gunning for both of you.

Trent:

Yeah. And if Gwen chooses Duncan then Courtney is gunning for her. This game is hard.

Kevin:

Not if you think things through. How about I teach you how to be subtle?

Trent:

That would be great.

Gwen:

Hey Guys.

Heather:

(sees a picture of Trent on her sketchpad) What's this Gwennie?

Gwen:

No Heather (blushes) you witch.

Heather:

But this is-

Gwen:

Don't tell anyone.

Heather:

*As old people would say: Bingo*

Heather:

(whispering) I won't tell a soul as long as you vote for who I say to vote for not for Trent though of Course.

Gwen:

(skeptical) What's the Catch?

Heather:

If you do this for me your secret is safe and I get an extra vote on my side.

Gwen:

Okay. You're such an evil genius.

Heather:

I know.

Heather:

*I'm Back*

Gwen:

*I just made a deal with the devil*

(TVAD)

Lightning:

*Dawn gave up her beliefs to win that challenge. Lighning has respect for her*

Bridgette:

You didn't have to do that.

Duncan:

Yeah even if you didn't we'd still kick Ezekiel's smelly butt out of here.

Dawn:

I did it was for the team. But I swear I'll never do it again.

Bridgette:

Well I won't vote you off if you don't.

Duncan:

Yeah I'm sure there will be people who will *bleep* up more than you do.

Bridgette:

Not the exact words I had in mind but he's right.

Dawn:

You know you didn't need to do it either.

Bridgette:

I didn't think you'd do it so I did.

Dawn:

*I sacrificed my principals for the team I hope everyone remembers that*

Izzy:

(Running around Camp) Rawr I'm a Grizzly Bear! (Growling)

Leshawna:

That girl still disturbs me.

Lightning:

You ain't the only one

Izzy:

Hey Guys! What's Up?

Leshawna:

Uh nothing I was just going to the bathroom (runs)

Izzy:

Cool.

Katie:

Sadie you are so pretty.

Sadie:

No Katie you are so pretty.

Katie:

We're both pretty.

Sadie:

Yeah.

Katie:

*Sadie Is so the cutest girl I know. She is awesome*

Sadie:

*Katie is awesome she is my bestie*

(TLL)

Alejandro:

*All I ever hear is arguing. It is working to my favor because none of the tension involves me*

Cody:

Hey What's up?

Noah:

Nothing.

Cody:

Whatcha reading?

Noah:

War and Peace

Cody:

Is it good?

Noah:

(nods)

Cody:

*I like Noah he's cool*

Cody:

(Sits beside Noah)

Noah:

You don't have anything better to do?

Cody:

Nope.

(TVAD)

Dawn:

*I like Kevin's Company but I am aware he is of the enemy team so I won't give him any of our secrets that would be foolish*

Kevin:

What got you into nature?

Dawn:

Nothing really I was just always interested in our earth mother.

Kevin:

I see. I don't know much about that but it is interesting.

Dawn:

Isn't it?

Harold:

(looks at Dawn and Kevin)

Harold:

*I'm going to play a much more manipulative game this time. Watch Out Al and Heather*

Kevin:

I study Law so if you have to sue anybody you know who you can call (laughs)

Dawn:

(giggles) I do.

Harold:

*My plan is to get Dawn on my side so when we merge we get Kevin to flip, It's a major risk but I think it might work, I just need to get some others Bridgette is tight with Dawn, I'm cool with Lindsay and Leshawna is my girl I have their votes I want Duncan Out. I'll see if I can get Katie and Sadie who will vote with each other get them to vote Duncan and then cut them loose a little later*

Harold:

Hey Girls.

Katie:

Hey Harold. What's up?

Harold:

Isn't it awesome we're on the same team again?

Katie:

So Awesome.

Sadie:

Totally Awesome.

Harold:

How about an alliance? You both join me and vote with me and that's 3 votes.

Katie:

That is like so smart.

Sadie:

Totally Smart.

Harold:

Happy you see it that way.

Harold:

*Booyah*

Harold:

Hello Dawn.

Dawn:

Hello Harold. I sense you have a devious plot, Not sure if I want to be a part of it.

Harold:

Oh you will. Join me, Sadie and Katie for when we merge you can recruit Kev.

Dawn:

I enjoy his company but I don't know if he will go against his team.

Harold:

But we'll have the numbers it may be in your best interest since you're already on other people's voting radars.

Dawn:

I guess that will make sense. Can Bridgette join?

Harold:

Of Course. You guys are the most important members of our alliance.

Dawn:

Okay then.

Dawn:

*Harold is very sneaky. It's because he is so defensive about being bullied and he wants to be in charge so I'll let him think that he is in charge up until merge time*

Harold::

Get Bridgette

Dawn:

Done. (leaves)

Dawn:

*I do trust Kevin and Bridgette more than anyone else. Certainly more than Harold, But in the end I don't think Harold will betray me*

Bridgette:

An alliance? I'm in that's pretty devious for Harold.

Dawn:

I know he's sneaky this time. I'd keep my eyes on him.

Bridgette:

But we're the key components to his plan.

Dawn:

Yep.

Bridgette:

But his plan is really risky. What if Kevin doesn't flip?

Dawn:

He seems to be pretty loyal to me he might do it.

Bridgette:

Yeah but it is still a might.

Chris:

Campers report to the lake in your bathing suits for Today's Challenge.

Bridgette:

Awesome a water challenge.

Dawn:

We're lucky to have you (smiles)

Bridgette:

Thanks.

Chris:

Welcome today you'll be diving for treasure! In other words (yelling) My Gemmies that were thrown into the lake By an EX-employee!

Intern:

(walks away with his head down)

Chris:

First team to safely return my Gemmies wins Invincibility!

Duncan:

We have to?

Chris:

If you want to win invincibility you have to.

Duncan:

Okay then.

Chris:

Go!

(The contestants swim out to get the Gemmies)

(Alejandro gets one)

Chris:

Point for Team Loser!

(Lightning gets one)

Chris:

Point for Team Vicious! There are 6 Gemmies so 4 to go

(Nirvana gets one)

Chris:

Point 2 for Team Loser 3 to go! first team to 4 wins Invincibility but the losing team needs to get the rest of my awards!

(Alejandro gets one)

Chris:

3rd Point for Team Loser one more and they win again!

(Dawn gets one)

Chris:

Finally 2nd point for Team Vicious last Gemmy!

(Heather gets it)

(TLL Cheers)

Chris:

Team Loser wins again! Team Vicious looks Like I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony.

Harold:

(to Sadie) Who do you want out?

Sadie:

I was thinking about getting out Bridgette. She didn't help like we thought she would.

Harold:

Well I'm voting Duncan I hope you do the same.

Sadie:

No Way Duncan is strong!

Harold:

Well that's who my alliance is voting

Sadie:

That's stupid. He's the strongest guy here!

Harold:

Nuh Uh! Lightning is!

Sadie:

Whatever we need Duncan!

Harold:

We so don't need Duncan!

Sadie:

Harold I'm not voting Duncan deal with it!

Harold:

Alright.

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome to the Campfire. I hold before you 9 Marshmallows. There are 10 of you 1 won't get a marshmallow and for that person it's buh-bye. The Marshmallows go to Bridgette, Katie, Dawn, Lightning, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy and Duncan. Down to Harold and Sadie. The Final Marshmallow goes to:...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Harold.

Sadie time to catch the boat.

Katie:

(Crying) Noooooooooooo! I'm gonna miss you!

Sadie:

I'm gonna miss you more!

Katie:

No I'm totally going to miss you more!

Duncan:

Really? We have to go through this again?

Sadie:

(On the Boat) Katie Win for Us!

Katie:

I will!

Chris:

So that concludes a thrilling episode. Will Harold beat Duncan?, Will Trent and Gwen realize their feelings for each other...Again? and Will I ever stop asking these questions? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!


	4. Breaking up is Hard to do

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Island! Heather was playing a wicked sneaky game...again. And Harold started to play sneaky. Heather blackmailed Trent about liking Gwen and got him to vote with her, Then she blackmailed Gwen about liking Trent to vote with her. (laughs) Confusing huh? Harold tried to get Katie and Sadie's votes but Sadie defied him and after another loss by TVAD it was Bye Bye Sadie. Who will be vote out tonight? Who will win immunity? Who will kill who? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Harold:

*We lost again. 2 in a row sucks*

Bridgette:

I hope we win the next one.

Leshawna:

No worries girlfriend. I'm sure we'll win soon enough.

Lindsay:

Yeah we can't lose every challenge.

Harold:

Well we can.

Lindsay:

We can?

Leshawna:

He means team victory Lindsay.

Lindsay:

...

Harold:

The team we were on?

Lindsay:

...

Leshawna:

In Total Drama World Tour. With the plane.

Lindsay:

Oh I remember. Tyler was there.

Bridgette:

Yeah and he was on the other team like he is now.

Lindsay:

Oh that's a bummer why does Tyler always have to be on the other team?

Harold:

I'd blame Chris. But I like having you on my team.

Lindsay:

Oh Henry that's so nice.

Harold:

Thanks but it's Harold.

Lindsay:

Oh that's right. Harold!

Harold:

Uh Yeah.

Harold:

*Lindsay is beautiful but if she had brains she'd be the total package*

Duncan:

Here comes Trouble.

Courtney:

Duncan has that goth witch been over here!

Duncan:

You mean Gwen?

Courtney:

You know exactly who I mean! Yes Gwen!

Duncan:

Why do you care?

Courtney:

I don't I just think my team should stay with our team.

Duncan:

Yeah right you're totally jealous. You still like me don't you?

Courtney:

As if I'm not into neanderthals.

Duncan:

You were at once.

Courtney:

Well I'm a big girl now. I grew up.

Duncan:

Whatever.

(TLL)

Tyler:

Good Morning

Nirvana:

Same to you.

Tyler:

Want another race?

Nirvana:

I'm just gonna beat you again.

Tyler:

We'll see about that (starts running)

Nirvana:

No Fair you have a head start (runs)

Kevin:

They spend a lot of time together.

Trent:

Yep. They're the athletes they probably talk about sports.

Kevin:

Yeah.

Noah:

A waste of time if you ask me.

Trent:

I know Sports-

Gwent:

Aren't your forte we remember.

Noah:

Good.

Cody:

Sports aren't so bad,

Noah:

If it brings me pain, Than it's not good.

Courtney:

Lighten up Noah.

(at the race)

Nirvana:

Ha beat you again.

Tyler:

Darn it.

Nirvana:

Just give it up Tyler.

Tyler:

Nirvana I have something to say.

Nirvana:

What? You're sad I beat you?

Tyler:

No I really like you. Like Really.

Nirvana:

...

Tyler:

I understand.

Nirvana:

No I-I like you too. But What about Lindsay?

Tyler:

She barely even knows my name.

Nirvana:

But she loves you and I thought you liked her.

Tyler:

So did I. I might break up with her.

Nirvana:

If that's what you want to do then go ahead but I'm not telling you to.

Tyler:

Okay.

Nirvana:

*I like Tyler but he is with Lindsay, And I wouldn't want him to leave her for me. I'd feel like a homewrecker*

(TVAD)

Harold:

Hey Leshawna.

Leshawna:

Hey Baby what's up?

Harold:

nothing thinking of how to win this game.

Leshawna:

Okay. Well Harold I don't know how to tell you this but I don't think we're working out.

Harold:

What do you mean? Didn't I do everything for you?

Leshawna:

Yeah and it was a good ride but It's time for me to get off.

Harold:

So we're over?

Leshawna:

I'm afraid so.

Harold:

(runs away crying)

Leshawna:

*I didn't think I'd feel this bad but he seemed to be too absorbed in this game. Before the game we barely spent time together since he kept watching past seasons assessing strategies. I think he loves this game more than me*

Lindsay:

Oh Harold. Are you okay?

Harold:

(sniff) you got my name right?

Lindsay:

I guess.

Harold:

Leshawna broke up with me.

Lindsay:

I'm sorry Harold (hugs Harold) There are plenty of birds in the sky or something like that.

Harold:

(laughs softly)

Lindsay:

You'll be okay.

Harold:

You're right.

(TLL)

Alejandro:

*I'm playing a quiet game until the merge and then I'll turn my game up when I have to*

Alejandro:

(to Trent) Hola Mi Amigo.

Trent:

Oh hey Al.

Alejandro:

(shivers) Hey. I wanted to ask if I could use your guitar for a second I'm kind of bored.

Trent:

Of Course. It's already tuned.

Alejandro:

Excellent *plays a spanish tune* So what's the deal with you and Gwen?

Trent:

Ssh! Don't tell anyone how did you find out?

Alejandro:

It's all over your face. Not everyone can read people but that short blonde senorita on the other team can read auras. If she makes the merge she can exploit you.

Trent:

What can we do she's on the other team?

Alejandro:

She's close with Kevin. She could tell him and he can tell Gwen.

Trent:

So?

Alejandro:

If you vote out Kevin then you won't have to worry about it (evil smile)

Alejandro:

*You didn't really believe me about the quiet thing did you?*

Chris:

Campers Head outside for today's Challenge.

Noah:

Oh Fun.

Chris:

Welcome Campers! Today we will do a relay race! you will run for the next 6 hours first team to meet me back at the campfire pit wins Invincibility. Go!

(they take off)

(TLL)

Heather:

Seriously 6 Hours?

Gwen:

Yep and we'd better ALL get there.

Cody:

I think we shou;ld be most worried about Noah he didn't make it the last time we had a long distance run!

Kevin:

This is a long time to run. I don't know if I can make it that long.

Alejandro:

Don't worry Amigo. We're a team we'll help each other out.

Kevin:

Thanks.

(TVAD)

Lightning:

Lightning can do this in his sleep! Sha-Lightning!

Harold:

I'll need to stay behind because I get heart palpatations.

Dawn:

Don't worry Harold as long as we get there you can just walk the whole way.

Lightning:

And I can carry you on my back,

Leshawna:

I don't think you can carry me.

Lightning;

I can try. (carries Leshawna) there you go. But you gotta switch with Harold and the other weak members,

Harold:

Hey!

Lightning:

Sorry

Duncan:

(Running)

Lindsay:

Oh hey Duke can I run with you?

Duncan:

You mean Duncan? Sure Why not?

Lindsay:

I feel bad for Harry.

Duncan:

You mean Harold? Why he's a dweeb?

Lindsay:

Leshawna dumped him.

Duncan:  
(stops in his tracks and Lindsay crashes into him) She dumped him?

Linday:

Ow.

Duncan:

Why?

Lindsay:

I don't know.

Duncan:

*nobody hurts my nerd but me*

Duncan:

I'm gonna talk to her.

Lindsay:

Okay go ahead Doug.

Duncan:

(to Leshawna) hey what right do you have Dumping Harold?

Lightning:

(Drops Leshawna)

Leshawna:

Whoa!

Lightning:

She dumped Harold?

Duncan:

Yeah why did you do it?

Leshawna:

The boy was obessing over the show too much he seemed to care more for the show than he did for me.

Duncan:

I'm sure that isn't true.

Leshawna:

It's done.

Leshawna:

That's cold.

Duncan:

Definitely. Definitely Cold.

Leshawna:

*I didn't mean for this fallout to happen*

(After a while)

Chris:

(through megaphone) After 4 hours Team Loser is ahead! 2 Hours left

Kevin:

That's okay the first 4 hours are done so at least we only have half of that left.

Trent:

Good Spirit.

Eva:

Stop Talking and Keep Going!

(TVAD)

Izzy:

Guys I think I Heard a camel.

Leshawna:

There was no Camel Izzy,

Izzy:

Haaaaaawwwwwwwreeeeeeeeeeee faaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Duncan:

Oh God make her stop,

Bridgette:

Izzy! A crocodile!

Izzy:

Where? (Australian Accent) Look at that wiley creature Crikey he almost bit my hand off (laughs)

(everyone looks in fear)

Chris:

(6 Hours now get back to the campfire)

(They Run)

Eva:

Go! Go! Go!

(TLL Arrives)

Chris:

3rd challenge in a row Team Opposite of Losers! Team Vicious. Time for one of your players to hit the road.

(Campfire)

Chris:

This was a big vote unanymous. The marshmallows go to Harold, Katie, Dawn, Bridgette, Duncan, Lightning, Lindsay and the last 2 Marshmallows it's between Leshawna and Izzy. The final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Izzy. Leshawna it's time to go to the dock of shame.

Duncan:

That's what you get.

Harold:

Yeah.

Leshawna:

Harold I didn't mean to hurt you.

Harold:

Then you shouldn't have dumped me.

Leshawna:

(gets on the boat)

Lindsay:

(hugs Harold) It'll be okay.

Harold:

I know.

Chris:

Who will be voted out, Will Team Vicious ever win? will Eva control her temper? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited


	5. Animal Crossing

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! Alejandro finally started to play the game again. Leshawna dumped Harold, People started to Hate Leshawna. And at the challenge TLL won their 3rd straight. And in the end it was Leshawna who was dumped by her whole tribe. Who will win tonight?, Who will be eliminated?, Who's name will Lindsay get wrong this week? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Duncan:

*why am I on such a loser team this is starting to piss me off*

Harold:

(Walking)

Duncan:

Harold. Wait up!

Harold:

What are you going to gloat about Leshawna dumping me?

Duncan:

Of course not.

Harold:

What do you want then?

Duncan:

I'm sorry about the whole Leshawna thing. If you weren't sure I lead the vote of Leshawna.

Harold:

You didn't have to do that Duncan.

Duncan:

Hey nobody messes with my nerd but me.

Harold:

Okay.

Duncan:

You know I've just been messing with you all this time? I've never meant to actually cause stress dude.

Harold:

I know that. I'm just so used to being picked on at school and everything.

Duncan:

For what it's worth. I'll be your bodyguard (smiles) somebody messes with you, I'll mess them up.

Harold:

That's really nice of you.

Duncan:

Don't call me nice.

Harold:

Okay. Sorry.

Bridgette:

*Duncan surprised me with what he said to Harold (Whispers) He is nice*

(TLL)

Trent:

*I'm in a pickle I can vote out Kevin because he can tell Gwen, And if I don't listen to Heather she'll tell her. My best bet is to hope Heather wants us to vote Kevin*

Heather:

*I see what Alejandro is up to. He is trying to take my allies. Oh he's good*

Heather:

Do you want to stay?

Kevin:

Yes. Of Course.

Heather:

You need to join me in an alliance with Gwen and Trent. Alejerkdro wants you out.

Kevin:

What why?

Heather:

Because you talk to Nature Girl.

Kevin:

(staight face) Dawn?

Heather:

Yes. The point is he wants to turn my alliance against you. If you join my alliance they trust you so they won't vote for you.

Kevin:

I can't deny that's a good Idea. Deal (shakes Heather's Hand)

Kevin:

*My word with Heather goes as far as hers does*

Heather:

*Bingo Now if Dawn makes the merge I might have another ally since she'll probably migrate to Kevin*

Heather:

To make our deal more solid come merge Dawn can join. It'll be an extra number.

Kevin:

And hopefully Bridgette. She'll go to whatever alliance Dawn does so that'll be two extra numbers.

Heather:

Good.

Heather:

*Great Kevin just revealed that Dawn and Surfer girl is a package. I am so running this game*

Gwen:

(To Duncan) Hey.

Duncan:

Hey babe. What's up?

Gwen:

Not much it's kinda...Awkward with Trent being on my team and all.

Duncan:

Why is it awkward? It's only awkward if you make it that way.

Gwen:

I guess so.

Duncan:

I mean I love you but if you still have feelings for him I understand.

Gwen:

(speaking fast) N-No I don't have feelings for him don't worry about it!

Duncan:

Okay whatever.

Gwen:

(lying) *I don't still like Trent*

Tyler:

*I really like Nirvana. I'm really not sure what to do I'll have to break up with Lindsay I mean she still calls me Noah*

Nirvana:

*Of Course I want to be with Tyler but he has to break up with Lindsay in order for that to happen. I don't want that to happen if that is going to hurt anybody*

Tyler:

(Goes to TVAD) Hey Lindsay can we talk?

Lindsay:

Sure Noah

Tyler:

(shudders) okay come on.

Lindsay:

Okay.

Tyler:

I don't know how to say this.

Lindsay:

There are a lot of words I don't know how to say.

Tyler:

Lindsay. We aren't working out. I'm really sorry but I think we need to break up.

Lindsay:

...

Tyler:

Lindsay?

Lindsay:

We were dating?

Tyler:

That was easier than I thought. (Leaves)

Lindsay:

What just happened?

Katie:

Tyler just broke up with you.

Lindsay:

(starts crying)

Katie:

Lindsay I'm sorry.

Harold:

What happened?

Katie:

Tyler broke up with her.

Lindsay:

(runs and hugs Harold)

Harold:

I'm sorry Lindsay I know how it feels.

Lindsay:

(Crying in Harold's arms)

Harold:

*Tyler is a jerk*

Lindsay:

(Still crying) Th-Thanks Harold.

Harold:

Don't worry about it Lindsay I know what you're going through remember? Leshawna just left me.

Lindsay:

You're too good for Lefawnda.

Harold:

Leshawna and you're too good for Tyler.

Lindsay:

Thank you. I'll get over him.

Harold:

I think you should go and get some rest.

Lindsay:

Okay I will. Thank you Harold (kisses Harold on the cheek then leaves)

Izzy:

What just happened?

Harold:

Tyler just broke up with Lindsay.

Izzy:

Ooooh he kicked her to the curb huh?

Harold:

If you want to word it that way yeah.

Izzy:

Tyler just got tired of her braindeadedness I guess.

Harold:

That isn't a word. And Leave her alone.

Izzy:

Okay weirdo. (leaves)

Harold:

I'm weird?

(TLL)

Tyler:

Hey I did it.

Nirvana:

You did? You didn't have to do that.

Tyler:

I want to be with you I had to.

Nirvana:

Okay then (kisses T yler) How was that?

Tyler:

Amazing.

Chris:

Campers report to the Campfire pit for today's challenge.

Chris:

Welcome today the Teams will take care of an animal.

Dawn:

This should be easy.

Chris:

Team Loser you get a Lion.

Kevin:

A What? (eyes wide)

Chris:

The King of the Jungle

Gwen:

(Gulps)

Chris:

And Team Vicious you guys get a Beaver.

Kevin:

What fair is that?

Chris:

Have I ever been fair?

Courtney:

Kevin you have a lot to learn about Chris.

Kevin:

I guess I do.

Chris:

Go!

(TLL)

Trent:

So what do we do?

Alejandro:

We tame it (acts as a lion tamer)

Kevin:

*Let me guess he comes from a long line of Lion Tamers. Seriously what can't this guy do? I'm so happy he's on my team*

(TVAD)

Dawn:

This will be very easy with my animal skills. I just hope the other team doesn't get eaten.

Duncan:

Who cares if they do?

Dawn:

Your aura says you do. It says you're worried about Courtney.

Duncan:

*blushes* Don't you mean Gwen?

Dawn:

Um No.

Duncan:

Okay talk to the animal do what you have to.

Dawn:

Okay (looks at Beaver) Hey little guy want some food?

Harold:

*Dawn would be our best assett in this challenge but I can do that too*

Izzy:

(Roaring) I'm gonna getcha!

(Beaver runs and scratches Dawn)

Dawn:

Ouch!

Duncan:

Izzy! (they all run after the Beaver. With Izzy still roaring)

Lightning:

Shut up Crazy Girl! (picks Izzy up and she keeps roaring until Lightning covers her mouth)

Lightning:

*Lightning has never had so much stress before. Lightning could use a massage Sha-(sigh)*

(8 Hours later)

(TLL)

(The Lion is playing with Alejandro with a ball of yarn)

Noah:

Wow. And that wasn't even sarcasm.

Cody:

That was amazing Al.

Alejandro:

I come from a long line of Lion Tamers.

Kevin:

*I think I might be psychic*

(TVAD)

Bridgette:

Here Beaver!

Lindsay:

Here Beaver Beaver (whistles) Here boy. But What if it's a girl beaver?

Harold:

We wouldn't be in this mess if Izzy didn't scare off the Beaver!

Duncan:

I have to agree with Harold.

Katie:

Yeah.

Dawn:

Guys playing the blame game isn't going to get our beaver back. We need to keep looking.

Katie:

Dawn is right.

Harold:

Weren't you just on my side?

Katie:

Yeah but I'm on Dawn's side now.

Harold:

(looks puzzled)

(16 Hours Later)

Chris:

Wow Team Loseer all 11 Campers are still alive. And in one piece Good Job. Team Vicious where is the Beaver.

Bridgette:

We lost it.

Harold:

Thanks to Izzy!

Chris:

Well this leaves a clear winner. Team Loser!

(TLL Cheers)

Chris:

Team Vicious and Delicious that is now 4 in a row. You're starting to look pretty pathetic. See you at the Campfire pit.

(Campfire)

Chris:

There are 7 Marshmallows here there are 8 of you here whoever doesn't get a Marshmallows has to get out of here! First Marshmallow goes to: Dawn, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Lightning, Lindsay Last Marshmallow it's between Katie and Izzy the last marshmallow goes to.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katie. Izzy time for you to get lost!

Izzy:

I'll be back! You'll see You'll all See (Evil Laugh she is then thrown on the boat by Chef)

Chris:

How long will Team Lovable Losers's steak go?, Will Lindsay get back at Tyler?, And is there anything that Alejandro isn't good at? Find out next time On Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	6. Total Drama Aftermath 1

(Total Drama Aftermath Theme)

Blaineley:

Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath. We have a great show today.

Geoff:

Why did I agree to another season with her?

Blaineley:

Read the teleprompter Geoff.

Geoff:

Tonight we will have interviews with past contestants but first let's introduce today's Peanut Gallery! The Model Justin! (Justin smiles while looking in his mirror), Runner up of Total Drama Action, Beth! (Beth Smiles and Waves), Animal lover, DJ! (DJ Smiles), Our very first winner, Owen! Also Sierra!

Sierra:

Cody is amazing (hyperventilates)

Geoff:

Moving on we have the contestants from Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Staci! (she gets ready to talk but Geoff moves on) Sam! (he waves and then starts playing his handheld again), Dakota (regressed back into a human stands up and does several poses gets pushed to sit back down), B! (Waves), Brick (Salutes), Anne-Maria! (applying another layer of hairspray), Cameron! (waves and then coughs from Anne Maria's Hairspray), Jo! (Scowls), Scott! (Fully recovered he waves), Mike! (Smiles and waves and looks at Zoey), And Zoey! (Zoey smiles and waves)

Zoey:

One more thing since we never got to do this on our season (Kisses Mike)

(The Audience Cheers)

Blaineley:

Should we welcome our first guest?

Geoff:

Well how about we play That's gonna leave a mark first?

Blaineley:

Fine with me.

(Harold goes to pet the Beaver and it bites him in the Kiwis)

(The Audience Laughs)

Geoff:

(Laughing) Oh that's gonna hurt the kids.

Blaineley:

He has to get close enough to a woman for that to Happen Geoff.

Geoff:

Next Clip!

(Kevin tries climbing a tree but then flips and falls on his head)

(Audience laughs)

(Bridgette throws a Gemmy and hits Duncan in the face with it)

(Audience Laughs)

Geoff:

Oh it brings a tear to your eye.

Blaineley:

Okay introducing our first guest. Everybody's favorite Homeschooled, Chauvinistic, Freak, Ezekiel!

(audience is Silent)

Ezekiel:

(comes out and waves thensits on the couch)

Geoff:

What's up Zeke?

Ezekiel:

Well I'm upset about getting voted out first.

Blaineley:

Voted out first AGAIN! 3 Times how does that feel Zeke?

Ezekiel:

Really crummy yo.

Geoff:

I feel ya man. I was voted out first once.

Blaineley:

Do you think they unfairly booted you?

Ezekiel:

Yeah. I mean I just lost an eating challenge eh. I'd dominate in other challenges ya know?

Blainely:

Well I'm about to fall asleep time to bring out our next contestant. Sadie!

(Audience Cheers)

Sadie:

Hey guys.

Geoff:

Hey Sadie. So any regrets?

Sadie:

Yeah I should have listened to Harold that's all I can say.

Blaineley:

How much do you miss Katie?

Sadie:

So much but I hope she makes it so far this time.

Geoff:

That's cool so is there anything you have to say about people left in the game?

Sadie:

Harold is sneaky.

Blaineley:

Yes he is playing very hard this season.

Sadie:

Heather is very sneaky too.

Blaineley:

You didn't need to tell us that.

Sadie:

Well I really like Dawn. She's sweet.

Blaineley:

Super Sweet.

Geoff:

She's one of the nicest competitors. And she's friends with Bridge so I'm happy with her too.

Sadie:

Yeah. Bridgette is awesome too.

Blaineley:

Okay. What do you think of Kevin and Dawn's friendship?

Sadie:

It's dangerous that the other team could possibly be using one of our players. But Harold's plan with them was very smart. But I still don't know if it'll work.

Geoff:

Why don't you think it'll work?

Sadie:

Kevin might be playing Dawn in that case if TLL has the numbers they'll vote off TVAD one by one.

Blaineley:

And at the rate TVAD is going that will happen.

Sierra:

I don't think so Remember Overconfidence then blowing it syndrome?

Blaineley:

Shut Up Sierra. Cody is on the winning team so be happy.

Geoff:

Well it's time for our first break.

*Commercial*

Blaineley:

And we're back and now a word from our sponsor Fillete the sharpest razor.

Announcer:

Fillete is the sharpest razor it can cut through sandpaper. (cuts through sandpaper) Amazing. (Man gets ready to shave) it's so sharp that (Offscreen Screams) It's so sharp that he's going to need an ambulance. Fillete the Sharpest Razor! BUY IT!

Geoff:

Ooh makes you wan to buy a razor doesn't it Blaineley?

Blainely:

Well we have a new segment were we have a reporter interview current contestants. This weeks reporter was Owen.

(they run a clip of Owen Interviewing Campers)

Owen:

Hello TV Viewers. It's me Owen and I will interview 2 contestants this week and I've decided to interview the 2 new contestants.

Owen:

So Kevin it's nice to meet you.

Kevin:

Nice to meet you too Owen I'm a big fan. *smiles*

Owen:

Well what is it like playing with star players of Total Drama?

Kevin:

Overwhelming a lot of these players are phenominal.

Owen:

Do you consider yourself a social player or a strategic player?

Kevin:

Both but more Strategic. My Strategic side really hasn't come out yet since we haven't had a vote.

Owen:

I see. Who do you consider your closest ally?

Kevin:

Dawn for sure. Then probably Trent.

Owen:

Thanks for the talk dude.

Kevin:

No problem buddy. (shakes Owen's hand)

(Audience Cheers)

Geoff:

He seems like a good dude.

Blaineley:

But his Friendship with Dawn still may be dangerous.

Geoff:

Maybe but I want to see his strategic side.

Blaineley:

If Team Loser ever actually loses we might.

Geoff:

Now we'll answer viewer mail.

Blaineley:

This is from Ricky from Alberta.

Ricky:

Hey Guys! I'm a huge fan I love Heather.

(Crowd gasps)

Geoff:

Heather?

Ricky:

Her mean attitude makes her so Hot I'd pay for her to insult me.

Blaineley:

(turns TVoff) Okay let's talk to our next guest. Leshawna!

(Leshawna comes out and everybody boos including Blaineley)

Geoff:

Oh harsh. What do you think that's about?

Leshawna:

It's because I broke up with Harold.

(Audience boos)

Leshawna:

Listen yall. I didn't mean to hurt the boy. When I saw him all heartbroken it broke my heart too. I hope He can still at least be my boy after this is done.

Blaineley:

I think it's time for Truth or Hammer.

(a hammer is suspended over Leshawna's head)

Leshawna:

(Gulps)

Blaineley:

Just tell the truth and you won't have anything to worry about.

Leshawna:

Bring it on baby!

Blaineley:

Do you feel bad for ripping Harold's heart out and eating it in front of him and then regurgitating it on him?

Leshawna:

Yes I do.

(hammer doesn't move and the audience awes)

Blaineley:

Do you feel so bad that you'd go back out with him?

Leshawna:

No. If I go out with him I'll be in the same situation and I'll have to dump him again.

(hammer stays still)

Geoff:

That's enough questions.

Leshawna:

Harold when you watch this I just want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. You don't deserve me you deserve better and I know you'll get it too sugar.

(audience awes and cheers)

Blaineley:

What you all forgive her now?! What happened to the Anger? For the Love of God somebody throw something (gets hit with Microphone)

Geoff:

I'm sorry I couldn't resist.

Leshawna:

Boy You crazy. (laughs)

Geoff:

Well it's time for Owen's next interview with Nirvana.

Owen:

Hey Nirvana what's up?

Nirvana:

*smiles* Nothing much.

Owen:

How is it playing with TD legends?

Nirvana:

I love it everybody is so awesome and I'm on the best team ever we're 4/4 we're incredible.

Owen:

You have a thing for Tyler I see wanna talk about that?

Nirvana:

I can talk about Tyler for hours. He is a great guy he's funny and well he tries to be athletic and his attempts are adorable.

Owen:

Can you see yourself winning?

Nirvana:

I wouldn't be here If I didn't think I could win. There is no point of playing if you don't think you can win.

Owen:

Is there anyone you do not like?

Nirvana:

Courtney. She's just a little too prim and proper for my taste.

Owen:

Thanks for the answers.

Nirvana:

No problem You're awesome.

(Audience cheers)

Geoff:

She seems like a chick I'd like to party with.

Blaineley:

Yes she is a cool girl. And I can see her going very far she seems to be well liked.

Geoff:

She is definitely one of my picks.

Blaineley:

And finally our final Guest: Izzy!

Izzy:

(Swings in on a Chord doing the Tarzan scream and lands) And she sticks the landing (laughs)

Blainely:

Welcome Izzy. How are you?

Izzy:

I'm okay Blaineley. Hi Geoff!

Geoff:

Hey Izzy.

Izzy:

Like I said I'm doing fine. Just bummed I'm out of the game. I think my team made a mistake.

Blaineley:

Really?

Izzy:

Yeah I'm great at so many things. I scared a beaver away yes but I can do anything. You saw me swing in here see other people wouldn't do that.

Blaineley:

I see. So did you think you were going to win?

Izzy:

Of course I thought so. I wish I did.

Geoff:

So Izzy. How was it competing with your team?

Izzy:

It sucked we lost 4 challenges in a row. In other knews did you know I had my Chainsaw taken away from me?

Geoff:

Really?

Izzy:

Yeah something about me being a danger to myself or everybody else.

Geoff:

Okay.

Blaineley:

Well It's been fun chatting with you Izzy. Well we're running out of time but before we go We have the Player of the Week. This Week's player of the week goes to: Heather! she will get a package containing her prize. soon.

(Heather opens box and is knocked out by a spring loaded boxing glove)

Blaineley:

Well that's all the time we have. Until next Time I'm Blaineley

Geoff:

And I'm Geoff.

Blaineley:

Signing off for Total Drama Aftermath.

(Ending Theme)


	7. Phobia Factor 20

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! The teams competed in an animal challenge where Team Lovable Losers had to care for a Hungry Lion (laughs) and Team Vicious and Delicious had to care for a tiny Beaver. Can you guess who won? Team Loser. Yeah they had the Lion. At the campfire ceremony it was Izzy who took the walk of shame for scaring of TVAD's Beaver. Who will be next? Find out Tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TLL)

Heather:

Another day as a winner. (sighs) This is nice.

Courtney:

This is the life 4 challenges without an elimination.

Kevin:

*I think my team may be getting a little overconfident. I want to win our next couple of challenges so I don't want anyone to blow this.*

Cody:

Hey Noah.

Noah:

Hi.

Cody:

Well I wanted to think you for being so nice to me. I ap-

Noah:

(Kisses Cody) Is that a good enough answer?

Cody:

Y-y-y-yeah. That's a good answer.

Cody:

*did that just happen?*

Nirvana:

(sits beside Noah) Hey Teammate. Besides the fact we're on the same team. We haven't really talked.

Noah:

What happened? Did you suddenly find out that I'm not a loser?

Nirvana:

(laughs) yeah that.

Noah:

What made you come around?

Nirvana:

Not even sure you just seemed cool.

Noah:

You know it. The epidome of cool right here.

Nirvana:

(laughs)

Noah:

You're Okay.

Nirvana:

so are you.

Cody:

Hi Nirvana.

Nirvana:

Hey Cody.

Cody:

It's nice to get to talk to you.

Nirvana:

I feel I don't know you guys enough.

Cody:

Hopefully that'll change.

Nirvana:

I know I want to hang out with you guys.

Cody:

Feel free.

(TVAD)

Harold:

Hey Lindsay how are you feeling?

Lindsay:

A little bit better. I'm already starting to forget about what's his name.

Harold:

that's good but his name is Tyler.

Lindsay:

(crying) Tyler!

Harold:

Oh God what did I do?!

Bridgette:

You shouldn't say his name.

Harold:

Okay.

Bridgette:

It's okay Lindsay look a sale on lipgloss! *points at nothing*

Lindsay:

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Harold:

*covers his ears* ah that's worse!

Lindsay:

*gets a rock and runs it across her lip* this is totally my color.

Lightning:

I think she's lost it.

Dawn:

It seems her Breakup is making her think unhealthily.

Bridgette:

I didn't know she was this codependent.

Harold:

I'll talk to her.

(TLL)

Kevin:

*So I'm in an alliance with Heathert. Easily the best strategic player Total Drama has ever seen. So it is very hard to trust someone that sneaky but if she sticks with me I can take her far since nobody will vote for her*

Kevin:

(whispers to Heather what is the plan?)

Heather:

Be patient.

Kevin:

Fine.

Alejandro:

*Heather is trying to defy me? Good luck with that Senorita*

Alejandro:

Hello Amigo.

Kevin:

Hello Alejandro. What's up?

Alejandro:

I couldn't help but Overhear Heather's rudeness. It was appalling You're a valued member of our team and you should be treated as such.

Kevin:

Well thank you.

Alejandro:

No problem Amigo.

Alejandro:

*Heather thinks she can get Kevin. Not if I get him first*

Kevin:

*They both want to use me for strategy they're practically fighting over me. I have just been put in a great spot *leans back and puts his feet up*

Cody:

*Noah Kissed me. I'm not sure why it just came out of nowhere kind of weird. Bu actually I can't believe I'm saying this but Amazing*

Cody:

(to Gwen) Hey Gwen.

Gwen:

Hey Cody. What's up?

Cody:

I'm feeling kinda weird.

Gwen:

Why?

Cody:

Noah kissed me...and I liked it.

Gwen:

That isn't weird Cody.

Cody:

But I'm not Gay I like girls.

Gwen:

Sometimes you don't really know Cody. It's something that dawns on you.

Cody:

I guess so maybe I do like him. I never thought I was gay.

Gwen:

Cody it's a good thing. Noah is awesome.

Cody:

Yeah I guess I'll see if I actually have feelings for him too.

Gwen:

Yes you should.

Cody:

Okay thanks for the talk Gwen.

Gwen:

*Noah and Cody? I never would have thought*

Kevin:

(walks to TVAD)

Dawn:

Greetings Kevin.

Kevin:

Hey Dawn. I have something to talk to you about.

Dawn:

Of course you can speak.

Kevin:

Well. Alejandro and Heather both are trying to get me on their side they're practically arguing over me.

Dawn:

That's not good. Both of their auras are horrible.

Kevin:

I know they're up to no good that's why as soon as we merge. I want you and whoever is left of your team. To vote with me to get them out.

Dawn:

Sounds like a good plan.

Kevin:

Well okay. This may be the first interteam alliance of the season.

Dawn:

Probably.

(TLL)

Eva:

(Yelling) who took my Lotion?! I get really Ashy! *starts throwing things* WHO TOOK IT! I NEED IT!

Courtney:

Eva. It's right here on the bathroom floor.

Eva:

(calming down) Oh Sorry.

Courtney:

*Seriously what reason did Chris have to bring her back?*

Chris:

*Audiences Love Psychopaths*

Eva:

(Tips over the confessional)

Cody:

(walks out of the confessional) Ew. Gross!

Noah:

Oh Cody. go wash off.

Cody:

Eva just-

Noah:

I know I saw her. don't worry she's dead.

Cody:

Okay. See you in a few.

Chris:

Hello Campers! Meet me outside for today's challenge!

Courtney:

Here we go.

Chris:

Today we're doing a throwback. Phobia Factor 2.0 we have observed you and you will face the fears you haven't faced yet.

(the contestants are wide eyed)

Chris:

In other news we have the return of the Mclain Brand Chris head who ever plays it is safe and the person with the second highest amount of votes will go.

Heather:

*You'd better believe I'm getting that Chris head*

Kevin:

*Total Game changer and I want everything to do with it*

Chris:

Gwen!

Gwen:

I was already buried alive what else do you have?

Chris:

How about my buddy slappy (shows Ventriloquist Dummy)

Gwen:

(screams)

Gwen:

*(Bleep) You Chris!*

Chris:

You have to do everything with this dummy for the next 5 hours.

Gwen:

(looks in fear)

Trent:

That thing isn't so scary.

Gwen:

Can you help me?

Trent:

How?

Gwen:

Spend the 5 hours with me and Slappy?

Trent:

Sure.

Chris:

Duncan.

Duncan:

Bring it on I curbed my Standee fear.

Chris:

Yep but not your fear of Geisha dolls.

Lindsay:

What?

Harold:

Geisha dolls. Little porcelain dolls of Geisha women in Japanese Culture.

Lindsay:

...

Kevin:

Those little dolls with white faces.

Lindsay:

Oh!

Chris:

Trent you're gonna have fun with snakes.

Trent:

*Sweats*

Chris:

And 's the return of Green Jelly.

Courtney:

*whines*

Gwen:

We're dead.

Chris:

Let's get started

Gwen:

*nervous* come on Slappy let's have fun.

Trent:

*with a snake on his arm* Come on Rocky let's hang with Gwen and Slappy.

Rocky:

*lies still*

Trent:

Let's go.

Chris:

Harold is spending time in solitary confinement.

Harold:

*singing to himself* Come fly with us, Come fly with us. How much longer do I have in here Chris?

Chris:

20 Minutes dude.

Dawn:

I really don't want to do this I can't.

Chris:

She has to witness Cows being slaughtered.

Dawn:

I-I-I can't It'll traumatize me.

Lightning:

If you don't do it we don't get a point.

Bridgette:

Dawn I wouldn't want to see it either but it's for the team.

Dawn:

O-Okay.

Dawn:

*I don't want to see anything that will happen but it's for my team*

Dawn:

Sees a cow being slaughtered* I can't do this (runs out)

Chris:

No Point!

Lightning:

*Groans*

Chris:

Kevin has to do K-9 training.

Duncan:

You're scared of Dogs?

Kevin:

(in K-9 Drill suit) Shut up! You're afraid of dolls at least my fear can hurt you.

Duncan:

(snickers) are you scared of Chihuhuas?

Kevin:

Of course not Only Pitbulls, German Sheppards, Rotweillers and Dobermans.

Dawn:

(stands on the feild by the dogs)

Chris:

Go!

(they release the dogs they see Dawn smile and they roll over and start playing with her)

Chris:

And Kevin gets through the gate Point for TLL!

Duncan:

(pulls Dawn aside) What the hell was that?

Dawn:

What?

Duncan:

You just helped the other team take the lead!

Dawn:

What was I supposed to do let him be mauled to death?

Duncan:

Preferably.

Duncan:

*She is so out of here!*

Duncan:

(to Lightning) She helped that dweeb get the lead!

Lightning:

She didn't even do her challenge.

Duncan:

Me you and Katie aren't enough to vote for Dawn who can be switched?

Lightning:

If any of the other 4 Lindsay can be switched.

Duncan:

We need to try to work Lindsay then.

Alejandro:

*Dawn helped Kevin get us a point. He may be very valuable in this department*

Chris:

We had some winners (Nirvana empties a blood pack), (Heather is covered in Hornets), (Alejandro eats Nutella), (Katie goes an hour with a bad makeup job), (Noah gets a Shot) and some losers (Lightning runs away from a Bee), (Cody Runs from a condor), (Lindsay is blown up in the minefield), (Tyler runs from a chicken), (Bridgette runs from a Camel Spider) The score is 6-1

Harold:

How can we possibly win?

Chris:

Since TLL has such a lead you'll get 2 points for each contestant left.

Harold:

That'll be a tie.

Chris:

Last person gets 3 points.

Eva:

That isn't fair!

Chris:

They're behind.

Eva:

Yes you should just give us Immunity already!

Chris:

No can do.

Eva:

You WILL do it.

Chris:

Says who?

Eva:

(Grabs Chris by his collar)

Chris:

TVAD Wins! Because of Eva remember that TLL!

Eva:

What!?

(Alejandro, Tyler, Duncan and Lightning hold Eva back)

(Campfire)

Chris:

Welcome Team Loser. Tonight is the first time you are losers. I have 10 Marshmallows here. 1 of you won't get one. Marshmallows go to Tyler, Kevin, Nirvana, Gwen, Alejandro, Trent, Courtney, Cody, Noah and the las Marshmallow goes to.

(Heather and Eva wait for their marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

Heather.

Eva:

(Roars) What!? I was your strongest player! What's wrong with you!? I'll get my revenge you'll All See! (Chef pushes Eva on the Boat)(

Eva:

This isn't the last you've Seen of Eva Ulchevsky!

Kevin:

*Russian names always sound scary. But from her*

Chris:

Okay what a dramatic Campfire Ceremony. Will Eva get her revenge?, Will Dawn pay the consequences for helping Kevin and Will I get anymore Devishly Handsome? Find out next week on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	8. True or False

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! The Campers attempted to face their fears once again, Some were Victorious (Shows Heather covered in Hornets) some were losers (Tyler runs from a chicken again) in th end TVAD won after Eva threatened to hurt me and Eva was eliminated. Who will win today's challenge?, Who will Hook Up? and How many seasons do I have to do in my Contract? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Dawn:

I'm happy to have finally won a challenge even though if it weren't for Eva we would have lost again and I'd be the one voted out*

Lightning:

*We finally won! Lightning Ain't a loser now!*

Duncan:

It feels pretty good to be a winner now right guys?

Harold:

I must agree with Duncan.

Dawn:

After losing so many time winning feels that much better.

Lightning:

I don't wanna hear anything from you! You're very lucky that Eva is a psycho!

Bridgette:

Hey Lay off of her you didn't face your fear either!

Lightning:

Lightning has no fear the bee just stung me that's all.

Bridgette:

Whatever.

Dawn:

*Lightning is angry with me for helping Kevin in the challenge. I just didn't want to see him mauled, Does that make me a bad person?

Harold:

(to Lindsay) How are you feeling after the minefield incident?

Lindsay:

(in cast) What minefield incident?

Harold:

That's the spirit.

Lindsay:

What's the spirit?

Harold:

Never mind.

Lindsay:

Harold you've been so nice to me.

Harold:

You still remember my name?

Lindsay:

Duh it's etched in my brain now silly. You're one of those people I can't forget.

Harold:

(kisses Lindsay)

Lindsay:

(kisses back)

Harold:

Ooh I'm sorry Lindsay.

Lindsay:

(Kisses him again)

Harold:

L-Lindsay. You liked it?

Lindsay:

(nods) You're so nice to me Harold. I don't want to be with anyone else.

Harold:

So we're going out?

Lindsay:

(nods) yep.

Harold:

(Hugs Lindsay)

Harold:

*I'm the happiest nerd in the world right now*

(TLL)

Heather:

Gwen could you help me with this? (shows splinter)

Gwen:

Do it yourself Heather.

Heather:

Where is Duncan. I bet he'd do it and I'll tell him about you still liking Trent while I'm at it.

Gwen:

Fine.

Heather:

*I have Gwen, Trent and Kevin wrapped around my finger. (smiles) I'm winning again*

Heather:

Trent could you come here please?

Trent:

Yeah sure Heather what do you want?

Heather:

Could you please tell me when 30 Minutes are Up? I have to rinse my hair.

Trent:

Sure.

Heather:

*Trent is easy since he doesn't have a superiority complex in the first place*

Kevin:

Dude. Why are you doing everything for Heather?

Trent:

I can't tell you. But you've been doing things for her too.

Kevin:

(whispers) She's trying to falsely blackmail me by telling the team that I'm helping Dawn in the challenges.

Trent:

You aren't are you?

Kevin:

No it's the other way around. She helped me yesterday.

Trent:

She'd be an assett then.

Kevin:

If we ever switch teams pick her.

Trent:

You've got it bro.

Kevin:

So why are you playing servant?

Trent:

Promise not to tell anyone?

Kevin:

Sure.

Trent:

I still love Gwen.

Kevin:

So?

Trent:

I don't want her to know because she'll think I'm a freak. (he taps a water bottle 9 times before drinking out of it) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Kevin:

She should be able to get by your quirks ifshe loves you.

Trent:

I don't know if she still feels the same way.

Kevin:

I've never seen a girl look at a guy like that she either likes you or she wants to eat your face. I'd put money on the first.

Trent:

Thanks man. But I don't want Duncan to know either.

Kevin:

That's your real problem.

Trent:

Yeah I know.

Cody:

Why did you do that?

Gwen:

What?

Cody:

Help Heather with her splinter.

Gwen:

Promise you won't tell anybody?

Cody:

I promise.

Gwen:

I still l-love Trent.

Cody:

Oh you don't want Duncan to find out huh?

Gwen:

Or Trent. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

Cody;

I'd say just talk to Trent. Honestly I liked the two of you guys together more. Duncan seems to brag about women which isn't respectful. Plus Trent definitely still likes you

Gwen:

Really? How do you know?

Cody:

I've had a crush on you since I saw you so I know that look.

Gwen:

Well thanks you're a true friend.

Cody:

No problem Gwen. (Sighs)

Tyler:

Hey Nirvana.

Nirvana:

Yeah babe?

Tyler:

Wanna raid Chef's Fridge and see if we can find anything with protein?

Nirvana:

(nods and smiles) sounds good.

(they leave)

(TVAD)

Katie:

Hey Lightning what's up?

Lightning:

Not much. (benchpressing a heavy Boulder)

Katie:

(flirtaciously) You can lift a lot.

Lightning:

Lightning needs to be strong if he's ever gonna win a Super Bowl.

Katie:

I totally understand. I hope I see you win one day.

Lightning:

Hope? I'm goin' for sure baby!

Katie:

*Lightning is so hot. I want to get him to notice me somehow*

Lightning:

*Katie obviously wants me. I guess she's okay but I don't want to be in a relationship. Pimpin ain't easy*

(Mess Hall)

Tyler:

(looking out for Chef) The coast is clear!

Nirvana:

(Gets food)

Tyler:

Nirvana! Chef!

Chef:

(runs at Nirvana with a Meat Cleaver)

Nirvana:

(grabs Chef by the arm and flips him over)

Tyler:

Whoa.

Tyler:

*Nirvana is really strong. She could kick my butt anyday, I like that*

Nirvana:

Run!

(they run)

Tyler:

That was scary.

Nirvana:

Yeah what a rush (Kisses Tyler)

Tyler:

(Kisses back) Uh you're really pumped up aren't you?

Nirvana:

I guess so. Let's go

(TLL)

Dawn:

(Meditating)

Duncan:

Hey animal girl.

Dawn:

(Opens one eye)

Duncan:

Why don't you stop meditating for 5 minutes and help us with stuff?

Dawn:

I meditate to find peace.

Duncan:

Good Luck finding peace on this show.

Dawn:

(giggles)

Duncan:

So you can read auras huh?

Dawn:

Yep do you want me to read yours?

Duncan:

If you want but I can be pretty hard to-

Dawn:

You're thinking of Courtney.

Duncan:

What?

Dawn:

You want her back but you're afraid she'll accept you.

Duncan:

(whispers) Don't tell anyone.

Dawn:

I won't. I think you should tell her though.

Duncan:

But what about Gwen?

Dawn:

Looks like you have a decision to make.

Duncan:

I think you're right.

Duncan:

*She may be a little weird but she's okay*

Duncan:

I'm going to tell her.

Dawn:

Good. I hope it turns out well for you too (smiles sweetly)

Duncan:

Thanks.

(Duncan walks to TVAD's Cabin)

Duncan:

Hey can we talk Princess?

Courtney:

Fine.

(they go next to a tree)

Courtney:

What do you want Dunc-

Duncan:

(Kisses Courtney)

Courtney:

(Almost faints but kisses back)

Duncan:

I still love you Courtney.

Courtney:

Duncan I love you too. But what about Gwen?

Duncan:

I'm going to break up with her.

Courtney:

So we'll finally be back together?

Duncan:

Yes.

Courtney:

I couldn't be happier.

Duncan:

Me neither now I have to break the news to is going to be hard.

Courtney:

You'll make it and maybe now Gwen and I can make up.

Duncan:

That would be awesome.

Courtney:

Okay you go tell her I'll stay here until you get back.

Duncan:

Okay (walks to Gwen) Hey.

Gwen:

Hey Babe.

Duncan:

Can we talk?

Gwen:

Sure.

Duncan:

I'm not quite sure how to say this but, I want to break up.

Gwen:

What? Why? I thought we were doing well.

Duncan:

I still love Courtney. I'm sorry.

Gwen:

Well I can tell you this now I still love Trent.

Duncan:

Talk to him. Now is your chance to get back together.

Gwen:

Thanks Duncan. (Kisses Duncan's Cheek)

Gwen:

*A load has been lifted now if I tell Trent I can't break Duncan's heart. The only heart that can be broken is mine if Trent rejects me*

Gwen:

Trent I need to talk to you.

Trent:

Okay what's up?

Gwen:

Duncan and I broke up.

Trent:

(surprised) really? I'm so sorry Gwen. I'm here for you.

Gwen:

That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I-I want to be with you Trent.

Trent:

Really?

Gwen:

Yes I love you Trent. I hope you feel the same way.

Trent:

Gwen. I do. I love you too.

Gwen:

Oh Trent (kisses Trent)

Heather:

*this isn't good everybody is getting back together now I don't have a reason to blackmail their votes. I do still have Kevin on the other hand*

Alejandro:

What do we do now Senorita? Just work with Kevin?

Heather:

Yes and he's tight with Trent maybe we can still get their votes if we vote reasonably.

Alejandro:

Good Plan.

Alejandro:

*I have a soft spot for Heather but that doesn't mean I'll give her a million dollars her butt is out of here soon. Her Beautiful butt*

Alejandro:

(goes to Noah) Hola Mi Amigo.

Noah:

Hello El Diablo.

Alejandro:

(chuckles) I missed your sarcasm. I know we've had our differences in the past but I think we should work together say Cody, You and Myself?

Noah:

Not Interested. You're still an eel.

Alejandro:

Suit yourself I'm just saying Heather is targeting both of you. Come with me and you'll be safe.

Noah:

(Sighs) I'll think about it.

Chris:

Hello Campers Report to the Auditorium for today's Challenge.

(they teams meet at the Auditorium and see a game show set up. Chris in 70s Game Show apparel. A Leisure Suit and an Afro and Chef is in his dress. The Campers laugh)

Gwen:

*(laughing) Oh my God did you see that Afro? What is this 1974?*

Chris:

Okay Welcome To Total Drama True or False!

Noah:

Orginial Name Alex Trebek.

Chris:

2 Campers will go up for a shot at hitting either the True or False Button. First team to 3 points wins Invincibility. And by the way I forgot to mention there are 2 Chris Heads available to keep you safe.

Campers:

(Gasp)

Intern:

(Whispers)

Chris:

Oh Really? Well I was just told there is only one now. That means someone already has the first one. Congratulations. Let's start the challenge.

(Noah Vs Katie)

Noah:

Thank you Chris.

Chris:

True or False: Duncan is the only person to make the final 5 3 times.

(Both say true)

Chris:

Okay we need to go until somebody gets it wrong.

Chris:

Gwen has only made the final 4 once.

(Noah chooses True Katie Chooses False)

Chris:

Correct answer is False good job Noah point for TLL.

Chris:

Nirvana Vs Lindsay

Nirvana:

Are you kidding?

Chris:

Nope. True or False: Owen weighs 296 Pounds.

Nirvana:

True.

Lindsay:

False.

Chris:

Good Job Nirvana 2-0 one more point for Team Loser.

(Tyler Vs Harold)

Tyler:

Hey Harold.

Harold:

Sup.

Chris:

True or False: Ezekiel is the only person to not make it through any campfire cermonies on 2 seasons.

Tyler:

False.

Harold:

True.

Courtney:

What?! That's common knowledge Tyler.

Tyler:

I hit False by accident.

Heather:

Then that was a fluke! Call it.

Chris:

I'll allow it.

(Kevin Vs Lightning)

Chris:

Next up True or False: I get this windswept look naturally.

Lightning:

True.

Kevin:

False you use the big fan used to help Owen win.

Chris:

And with that. Team Loser wins again. Team Vicious one of you are going buh-bye.

(Campfire)

Chris:

I hold 6 Marshmallows there ar 7 of you one won't get one and that means you lose ready? (he gives everyone but Katie and Lindsay Marshmallows*

the last Marshmallow goes to.

Katie:

WAIT! Here (gives Chris the Chris Head)

Campers:

(gasp)

Chris:

This is legit that means Lindsay time for you to leave.

Harold:

(Hugs Lindsay crying in a cartoony fashion) Why her?

Katie:

She hurt us in the challenges.

Lindsay:

Don't worry Harold. I had fun. (kisses Harold and is thrown on the boat)

Chris:

Wow what a ceremony. Who will win Immunity?, Will someone find the second Chris head? and Who does my awesome hair? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	9. Total Drama Charades

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! There was a lot of Hookups...a Lot! Gwen and Trent got back together, Duncan and Courtney got back together, Lindsay and Harold got together for some reason, and Katie developed a crus on Lightning. Will TVAD lose again?, Who will hook up tonight?, and Who will be in the infirimary by the end of the episode? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Harold:

(Bawling)

Dawn:

Poor Harold.

Bridgette:

He just got with Lindsay and this happens poor guy.

Dawn:

I know.

Harold:

*(Crying) Lindsay I will avenge you! I won't break down any more I'm going to win this game for you*

Lightning:

Poor Guy.

Katie:

*I feel so sorry for voting out Lindsay I didn't know It would hurt Harold this much*

Katie:

Harold I'm so sorry. I should have voted Dawn.

Harold:

I'm not mad. You just tried to save yourself.

Katie:

I know you're not mad but you're really sad and I didn't mean to make you this way.

Harold:

I'm sad now but I'll get better.

Katie:

I hope so

(TLL)

Noah:

*I like Cody. I hope he feels the same.*

Cody:

*I'm feeling kind of confused*

Noah:

Hey Cody.

Cody:

H-hey Noah. What's up? (nervous laugh)

Noah:

Nothing I jut wanted to talk to you.

Cody:

Okay what about?

Noah:

I really like you.

Cody:

I really like you too Noah.

Noah:

No I mean I REALLY like you.

Cody:

Right I understand. And I'm not sure but I think I do too.

Noah:

You mean non-platonic right?

Cody:

(blushes) Y-yeah.

Noah:

I'm actually happy for the first time in my miserable life.

Cody:

Good. Glad I was the one who could make you so happy (smiles)

Noah:

(kisses Cody) If this is what happy feels like I've been missing out.

Cody:

(kisses back) Wow Noah. And you have been missing out (smiles and laughs)

Heather:

*Everybody on this team are couples now. (jumps) Except me and Alejandro. Courtney and Duncn, Tyler and Nirvana, Gwen and Trent, Kevin and Dawn aren't official but Come on Stevie Wonder is telling them to kiss. Even Noah and Cody are a couple. I just hope there is no Couples alliance then Al and I are toast*

Alejandro:

You're seeing what's going on here right?

Heather:

Of course I'm not stupid they're all hooking up and ganging up on us.

Alejandro:

What if we hook up?

Heather:

(blushes and snaps out of it) As If!

Alejandro:

You want me.

Heather:

(Scoffs) Get over yourself Taco Bell

Alejandro:

You'll come around (smirks)

Heather:

Whatever. (walks away)

Kevin:

*So I was looking around and I found something*

Kevin:

(gets the Chris Head) Yeah Baby. I am in a surefire position. But I could save it until I feel like I'm in danger.

Kevin:

(to Heather) What's up?

Heather:

Nothing since this morning.

Kevin:

Well I have something to show you. (shows Chris Head)

Heather:

Good so you found it. Are you going to use it?

Kevin:

I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it.

Heather:

I don't think you have a target on yourself. But I do.

Kevin:

So you want me to give it to you?

Heather:

It's obvious that everyone on our team but Alejandro and I are in a relationship.

Kevin:

I'm not.

Heather:

Yes. And that's why I need you for my alliance.

Kevin:

Well if you see it that way I'll join your alliance and be down in the numbers 7-3 I should use it.

Heather:

*Kevin knows what he's doing he'll either go to the majority or he's going to use the Chris Head I need to get some numbers to make sure he doesn't use the Chris Head*

Heather:

Hello Cody.

Cody:

Hey Heather.

Heather:

I need to talk to you I've always been nice to you right?

Cody:

Well you've never been mean to me.

Heather:

I'll count that. Would you like to Join Kevin, Alejandro and I in a vote?

Cody:

For who?

Heather;

Eh. I haven't decided yet.

Cody:

Why would I vote with you when you don't know who to vote for? That sounds like an alliance to me.

Heather:

Not an alliance a temperary voting team.

Cody:

Can Noah Join?

Heather:

Of course the more the merrier.

Cody:

That still gives us 5-5. How about Gwen?

Heather:

(shudders) If you want to ask her then fine but I doubt she'll vote with me.

Cody:

But she's friends with everybody here but you maybe you can put your differences aside for at least one vote that's all you're going to need her for in the numbers anyway. Plus Trent and Gwen are a package you'll have reversed your original numbers from 3-7 to 7-3.

Heather:

Deal.

Cody:

Okay.

Heather:

Gwen and Trent are the expendable members of my alliance plus once we merge I get Surfer Girl and Nature Girl*

(TVAD)

Dawn:

*Nobody other than Bridgette have been talking to me for the last few days. I'm saddened by this I am an outcast again*

Bridgette:

Don't worry Dawn I'm here for you.

Dawn:

They'll just vote you out because you're close with me.

Bridgette:

So Be it. I'll happily lose for that reason.

Dawn:

You're a really great person Bridgette.

Bridgette:

I try.

Bridgette:

*I feel so bad for Dawn. She's on the outs and I'm pretty sure if we lose another challenge she'll be the one eliminated*

Dawn:

(walks to TLL)

Dawn:

(to Kevin) Hey.

Kevin:

Hey Dawn. What's up?

Dawn:

Nothing my team hates me.

Kevin:

I-I'm sure that isn't true.

Dawn:

If Eva didn't lose her temper I would have been gone 2 votes ago.

Kevin:

What about Bridgette?

Dawn:

She's the only person who's been nice to me.

Kevin:

I'm sorry.

Dawn:

I'm always the outcast. In my school nobody talks to me it's the same here (starts to cry)

Kevin:

Oh Dawn please don't cry. (Hugs Dawn)

Dawn:

(Hugs back crying) You're a nice person. It's in your aura that you don't want to see me cry.

Kevin:

You're good at reading auras.

Dawn:

Thank you. I'm happy I made 2 good friends before I leave.

Kevin:

What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere.

Dawn:

I have the numbers against me.

Kevin:

Not with this. (gives Dawn the Chris Head)

Dawn:

K-Kevin I can't take this from you.

Kevin:

Dawn. I have 7-3 numbers I'm not going anywhere you need it way more than I do.

Dawn:

(takes it) I'll feel bad if you get blindsided though.

Kevin:

I'll happily be blindsided if it saves somebody who deserves it.

Dawn:

(hugs Kevin) you're the best.

Kevin:

(Blushes) thanks.

Dawn:

who should I vote out?

Kevin:

Since you only have one of these vote for the weakest physical competitor so you can have a shot to win.

Dawn:

I'm the weakest.

Kevin:

Second weakest.

Dawn:

Okay. well thank you. (smiles and leaves)

Kevin:

you too (smiles)

Kevin:

*I feel so bad for Dawn. She's so sweet and nice she's not made for this game. but I am and I'll do what I can to help her with it including throwing Challenges. I have a 7-3 advantage if I can subtly throw these challenges I'll still be able to keep the numbers and have Dawn and Bridgette at merge*

Chris:

Campers meet me outside for today's Challenge!

(they go outside)

Chris:

Today's Challenge is Total Drama Charades!

Heather:

Charades? Can you get more Elementary?

Chris:

Today we'll be playing Charades pretty simple first team to get 3 points wins Invincibility. First Up TLL. Tyler will be doing the Charade while TLL will try to answer. Go!

Tyler:

(imitates reel)

Courtney:

Movie.

Tyler:

(Imitates wings flapping and points down)

Courtney:

Black Hawk Down!

Tyler:

Yes!

Chris:

1 for TLL! Bridgette is up for TVAD

Bridgette:

(Puts her hand to her ear)

Dawn:

Song?

Bridgette:

(nods then Points to her finger and makes a 0 with her other hand)

Duncan:

Married?

Bridgette:

(shakes her head no)

Lightning:

Engaged?

Bridgette:

(shakes her head no)

Katie:

Single?

Bridgette:

(nods yes)

Harold:

Single Ladies!

Bridgette:

(Points to Harold)

Chris:

1 for TVAD we're tied Kevin is up for TLL

Kevin:

*I did what I could to make my charade as incoherent as possible*

Kevin:

(looks at his hand)

Courtney:

A book?

Kevin:

(shakes head yes)

Kevin:

(pushes sand with his foot)

Courtney:

Catcher in the Rye!

Kevin:

Yes How the Hell did you get that?

Courtney:

I read a lot.

Chris:

2 for TLL.

Kevin:

(apparently I'm not good at throwing challenges)

Chris:

TVAD is up next and Dawn is up.

Dawn:

(Imitates reading a book)

Bridgette:

A book!

Dawn:

(nods yes)

Dawn:

(imitates a fly with her hand)

Harold:

Lord of the Flies!

Dawn:

(nods and smiles)

Chris:

2-2 game point next up Heather

Heather:

(sighs)

Heather:

(imitates Reel)

Kevin:

Movie.

Heather:

(puts hand over one eye)

Courtney:

Pirates of the Caribbean!

Heather:

(Points to Courtney and Cheers)

Chris:

TLL wins Invincibility! TVAD you are losers once again!

Lightning:

(Stomps)

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

there are 5 Marshmallows there are 6 of you. who doesn't get a marsh-

Duncan:

We get it by now Mclain!

Chris:

(gives Marshmallows to all but Katie and Dawn) and the last Marshamallow goes to!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katie!

Dawn:

Wait I have the Chris Head!

TVAD:

(Gasp)

Chris:

Yep see ya Katie!

Katie:

It's cool. (hugs Dawn)

Dawn:

I'm sorry.

Katie:

Bye Guys at least I'll see Sadie now (gets on the boat and leaves)

Chris:

Will Team Vicious stop being Losers?, Will Team Loser stop being Vicious? and will Heather get any meaner? Find out Next Time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	10. Swine Field

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Dawn was on the outs and Kevin gave her the Chris Idol. Good Lookin Idol there. Heather Started a majority alliance, Kevin started trying to throw TLL's Challenges to Help his interteam alliances. At the Challenge once Again Team Loser came away with a win, And at the Dramatic Campfire ceremony, Katie was eliminated after Dawn used the Chris Idol. Who will win tonight?, Will Heather's Alliance Succeed?, Who will make sure my Hair stays nice? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Dawn:

*I made it through another ceremony thanks to Kevin. I need to thank him*

Harold:

I'm sorry I voted for you Dawn.

Dawn:

It's okay Harold. (Smiles)

Dawn:

(walks to TLL) Greetings Kevin.

Kevin:

Hey happy to know you're still here. (smiles)

Dawn:

Yep. Thanks to you. I used the Chris Idol.

Kevin:

Well. let's just hope you're team knows how valuable you are.

Dawn:

I hope so.

Kevin:

If they're smart they'll see how useful someone who can read someone's aura is.

Dawn:

I know they find me creepy though.

Kevin:

You're totally not creepy.

Dawn:

Thank you.

Kevin:

I think it's really cool.

Dawn:

(blushes and looks away) Well I need to go back to my team.

Kevin:

(blushes) Yeah me too.

Dawn:

*I kind of lose focus around Kevin for some reason.*

Kevin:

*Whenever I talk to Dawn I forget about this game it's weird*

(TVAD)

Harold:

*I need to get on Dawn's good side in case she gets another Chris head*

Harold:

Dawn lets make a deal

Dawn:

What do you have in mind?

Harold:

I want to start my alliance again I want Duncan out next.

Dawn:

I'll think about it Harold.

Harold:

Okay.

Dawn:

If we lose again I'm voting out Harold we have to keep our strength and besides myself Harold is the weakest*

Duncan:

Hey Dawn. Come here a second.

Dawn:

YeS?

Lightning:

Well we need 3 votes.

Duncan:

We want Harold.

Dawn:

*that vote is more up my ally I need to get out the weaker member*

Dawn:

What if we lose again? I can't vote Bridgette out.

Duncan:

You two are on your own after this vote.

Dawn:

Well Deal.

Dawn:

*I'm making the smarter deal with the 2 strongest people to keep me and Bridgette and vote out Harold if we lose. I need to do what I can to make the merge*

(TLL)

Nirvana:

(wakes up)

Tyler:

Hey babe.

Nirvana:

Hey (smiles) How are you?

Tyler:

Good. So wanna go for a Jog again?

Nirvana:

Of Course.

Nirvana:

*Tyler is so Hot. He's athletic uh well he tries*

Tyler:

*Nirvana is totally hot. She is super strong I dig that in a chick*

Tyler:

(running) I'm gonna catch you!

Nirvana:

(Beats him and laughs) Maybe one day Tyler.

(they start making out)

Heather:

Alejandro we need to come up with a gameplan.

Alejandro:

I thought we had a gameplan Senorita.

Heather:

Long Term. Gothie is going down right after this next vote.

Alejandro:

Whatever you say We're going to win again anyway.

Heather:

How do you know that?

Heather:

*I hope we don't get overconfident and start blowing it*

Alejandro:

They have 5 weaklings.

Heather:

Duncan and Lightning are not weak. Harold has proven to actually be useful as has Dawn if they have to talk to animals the most useless person there is Bridgette.

Alejandro:

I feel good about this.

Heather:

(to Kevin) Alejandro won't budge he thinks we have the win in the bag.

Kevin:

I have a plan and if you vote with me then the plan is solid.

Heather:

What is it?

Kevin:

Since I have interteam alliances I plan to throw the next few challenges. TVAD will make it to the merge our alliance votes together I have our votes and their votes.

Heather:

*Wow! This guy can play. I need a strong player to take down later in the game*

Heather:

So we all throw it? and we get their votes that's brilliant I'm in!

Kevin:

*Heather you are in the presence of the new greatest Total Drama Player. You had a good run but now it's time for you to bow to me (smiles)*

Kevin:

So tell Al. Our plan is Courtney.

Kevin:

*I'd love to find a way to get out Nirvana she's the strongest member we need to get our strength out for TVAD to win*

Heather:

Courtney?

Kevin:

I'd like to go for Nirvana but everyone likes her if you get the Chris Head we can work that.

Heather:

Sounds good.

Kevin:

So attract as much attention to yourself as you can if you get it so everyone will want to vote you off.

Heather:

Of Course.

Chris:

Hello Campers! Report to the Dock for today's Challenge.

(they go)

Chris:

(in a Cowboy Uniform) Welcome to today's Challenge! Today you'll be ranglin' pigs. First team to get 3 pigs in their pins wins Invincibility. TLL I think you're missing 2 people.

(Tyler and Nirvana are shown making out)

Gwen:

Yeah Tyler and Nirvana had their hands full.

Heather:

More like their mouths full. It's disgusting.

Gwen:

Oh you're just sad Alejandro isn't making out with you.

Heather:

I-I-Of Course not don't make me puke!

Alejandro:

As if I'd kiss that heartless wench!

Noah:

Seriously I thought they were past Denial.

Chris:

Well it's time to play GO!

Dawn;

Come on my swine friends come to me.

(the pig walks to Dawn's arms as she picks him up and puts him in a pin)

Chris:

1 point for TVAD.

Kevin:

(picks up a pig but drops him) Whoops.

Kevin:

*I needed to throw a challenge good thing this challenge is naturally hard*

Dawn:

(picks up another pig and puts it in a pin)

Chris:

2 for TVAD!

Duncan:

(to Lightning) I say we sit back and let Miss Hannah do her thing.

Lightning:

Good Plan,.

Heather:

(grabs a pig and lets it slip) Whoopsies.

Alejandro:

(Pigs up a pig and it jumps out of his arms)

Gwen:

(raises an Eyebrow)

Gwen:

*You've seen how great this guy is with Animals what makes him suddenly suck at rangling pigs?It's fishy*

(Tyler and Nirvana are still shown making out as a bear walks by them and looks at the Camera, Scratches his head and walks away)

Gwen:

(gets a pig in a pin)

Chris:

It's 2-1 and Dawn is making her approach on her final pig!

Dawn:

Come on friend (holds arms out as the pig gets in her arms she puts him in the pin)

Chris:

With that TVAD Finally wins another challenge!

TVAD:

(Cheers)

Chris:

and TLL for someone it's na na na na na na na na hey hey hey Goodbye!

Kevin:

(to TLL) I think we should vote out one of the love birds who didn't even show up for the challenge.

Gwen:

They didn't put in an effort.

Heather:

I don't think Noah or Cody will vote against them so we'll need Courtney for a vote.

Kevin:

I can deal.

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome there are 9 Marshmallows and 10 of you. You know the drill but here you go (Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Cody, Alejandro, Nirvana, Kevin all get Marshmallows Tyler and Heather sit in fear)

Chris:

The Final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather. Sorry dude this is the end of the line.

Nirvana:

No (hugs Tyler)

Tyler:

It'll be okay you can totally win this.

Nirvana:

You're right and I will.

Tyler:

(gets on the boat and leaves)

Nirvana:

(looks to Kevin) You're going down.

Kevin:

(smiles) Bring it,

Chris:

Oooh Drama! I love this show. Who will win next time, What will come of the New Nirvana, Kevin Rivalry, And Will Heather and Alejandro ever admit their feelings for each other? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	11. Puzzles and Couples

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Dawn narrowly escaped Elimination and Kevin started doing what he could to help her and Bridgette, Tyler and Nirvana made out, The contestants rangled pigs, Tyler and Nirvana made out some more, and in the end Tyler was sent packing. Maybe he should have stopped making out (laughs). Who will Win Invincibility?, Who will go home?, Who will tell Lightning to stop talking in 3rd person? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TLL)

Nirvana:

*I am absolutely sure that Kevin was behind Tyler's Elimination and if I had a doubt he practically admitted to it last night*

Kevin:

*Nirvana is gunning for me now. I had originally planned to get her out over Tyler in retrospect I think it would have been more beneficial to have elimnated Nirvana first. But I am not afraid of her (smirks)*

Nirvana:

You take my Tyler out I shoud cut you.

Kevin:

But you won't.

Nirvana:

You're right I'm going to keep my wits about me and get you kicked out myself.

Kevin:

Good Luck with that.

Nirvana:

You're dead.

Kevin:

and so are you.

Nirvana:

*He is going to pay for getting Tyler out. Maybe I should do something to get Dawn out. He meddles with my man I'll meddle with his girl*

Nirvana:

(walks to TVAD) Hey Dawn What's up?

Dawn:

Greetings Nirvana.

Nirvana:

I wanted to tell you something that might be hard to hear.

Dawn:

*I could tell by her aura that she was up to something*

Dawn:

Sure go ahead and tell me.

Nirvana:

Kevin told me that he's playing you and he wants you out once we get to the merge.

Dawn:

Oh really?

Nirvana:

Yes I'm sorry.

Dawn:

Okay thank you for telling me I'll try to manage.

Dawn:

*I saw that lie coming. I mean even if I believed her what would I be able to do about it now? Nothing.*

Nirvana:

no problem (smirks and leaves)

Dawn:

*I'll let her believe she has me then I'll tell Kevin her true intentions*

Bridgette:

What was tha about?

Dawn:

She told me Kevin is using me.

Bridgette:

That isn't the truth is it?

Dawn:

No I saw in her aura that it was a lie.

Bridgette:

So what do you plan on doing?

Dawn:

Outing her to the rest of her team.

Bridgette:

Good Idea.

Dawn:

Thank you very much Bridgette.

Bridgette:

*Dawn is so Smart she is the most useful person on this team and I'm glad others are starting to see that*

(TLL)

Trent:

(singing to Gwen)

Gwen:

That was amazing.

Trent:

No it wasn't

Gwen:

No it totally was.

Trent:

Well thanks it's all for you.

Gwen:

*Trent is amazing. He's Hot, Talented, Sweet and Sensitive I guess I sound really girly right now but I guess Trent brings that out in me*

Gwen:

That's really sweet Trent.

Trent:

(kisses Gwen) Gwen I hope I don't freak you out by saying this but... I love you.

Gwen:

Trent:

That doesn't freak me out at all. I love you too (kiss)

Trent:

*I'm in love (smiles) I didn't think this would ever happen but here I am.*

Courtney:

(Walks to TVAD) Hey Duncan.

Duncan:

Hey Babe.

Courtney:

(Kisses Duncan) What's going on over here?

Lightning:

(gives thumbs up)

Duncan:

Just hanging out.

Courtney:

Cool. (sits between Duncan and Lightning)

(Back at TLL)

Cody:

What do you think your family will think?

Noah:

If they don't accept me than I don't have the right family.

Cody:

Yeah I guess you're right. I think my Grandma may have a problem with it.

Noah:

Your Grandma is probably stuck in her ways. It's okay for us to be together don't listen to what people say.

Cody:

I know.

Kevin:

*I'm looking around and I'm seeing a bunch of couples. Twosomes can be very dangerous. I need to make sure to break up these twosomes if I want to win. It's very hard to have a romance and focus on gameplay at the same time. That's why I don't have a romance (blushes and looks away)*

Kevin:

Hey.

Heather:

What?

Kevin:

Look around at all of these couples. This can be very dangerous for our Gameplay. We already break up one of the other twosomes. I'd say Courtney. Duncan is on the other team he won't have to deal with it Directly.

Heather:

That's a good Choice so Courtney it is?

Kevin:

But Gwen is friends with Noah and Cody another couple Gwen and Trent plus Noah and Cody makes them a foursome and that scares the hell out of me.

Heather:

So who are you thinking about?

Kevin:

I'll figure something out before the campfire ceremony.

Alejandro:

*I'm fed up with the indecision Kevin throws the challenges and has no idea who to vote for. It's pointless it's just so (starts ranting in Spanish)*

Alejandro:

Good Plan amigo

Alejandro:

*still ranting in Spanish*

Heather:

*Kevin has a great point in getting rid of either Noah, Cody. Gwen or Trent they're a foursome so they can dominate us if we don't get them out right now*

Chris:

Hello Campers Report to the Auditorium for Today's Challenge!

(They all go)

Chris:

Today you'll be doing a puzzle.

Harold:

Yes!

Chris:

This is the picture you'll have to match (holds up a picture of himself)

Gwen:

Figures.

Chris:

It's a slide puzzle first team to match the oh so beautiful picture wins invincibility. Now Go!

(The teams start the puzzle)

(Kevin, Alejandro and Heather start working sporadically)

Nirvana:

*It's weird Kevin should have composure in a puzzle he's the 2nd smartest person here next to Noah. I have a feeling that he's up to something*

Noah:

*Even Lindsay could tell the 3 eels were throwing the challenge. Kevin Especially would have no trouble here*

Noah:

Just stop relax and we can do it.

Dawn:

Relax. slide this piece here. *points* (they do so) Very good.

Dawn:

*I didn't even need to look at the picture I could tell from the negative and positive energy of the board*

Dawn:

No Lightning trust me that won't benefit you.

Duncan:

I say we listen her freak powers have helped us in the past.

Kevin:

(glares at Duncan)

Chris:

TVAD is getting close TLL your picture looks like crap dudes.

Cody:

We're trying to fix it.

Heather:

(scrambles a few pieces) Whoopies.

Noah:

*totally intentional*

Dawn:

there we go.

Duncan:

Dude!

Chris:

TVAD wins Invincibility! TLL it's Campfire time

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

You know the drill with the Marshmallows now there are 9 of you and 8 Marhmallows now I'll give them out.

(Noah, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Cody, Trent and Nirvana get Marshmallows)

Chris:

This is the last marshmallow.

(Kevin and Gwen look in fear and anticipation)

Chris:

The final marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Sorry Gwen it's time to go.

Trent:

No (hugs Gwen)

Gwen:

(Hugs back) Don't be so sad Trent you can still win this.

Heather:

Fat Chance.

Gwen:

Shut up Heather!

(Gwen gets on the Boat of Losers and leaves)

Chris:

Who will be voted out next?, Will Nirvana get revenge against Kevin?, Will Noah stop being Awesome? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	12. Total Drama Aftermath 2

(Aftermath Theme)

Blaineley:

Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath I'm Blaineley.

Geoff:

And I'm Geoff.

Blaineley:

We have a great show tonight we'll talk to all of the eliminated players since our last show. we'll have 4 interviews with players still in the competition. and our Usual That's gonna leave a mark. As well as Truth or Hammer.

Geoff:

Let's introduce our first guest she was the 5th Contestant eliminated after she lost her team a challenge when they had a monster lead. It's Eva!

Eva:

(Comes out Scowling) Hey Geoff hey Blaineley glad to be here.

Blaineley:

Hi Eva. What are your emotions right now?

Eva:

I want to put Chris's head in a blender!

Geoff:

I feel ya brah. We've all been there right guys? (the peanut gallery all shake their heads)

Blaineley:

Is there anyone in the game you aren't angry at?

Eva:

My mind is blank.

Geoff:

Well Eva do you have a pick of who's going to win the season?

Eva:

I think Lightning is going to win. The Kid has hustle.

Blaineley:

But he's on the bottom of the numbers his team is doomed.

Eva:

Not if Kevin Throws another Challenge.

Geoff:

True That.

Blaineley:

What do you think of Kevin's Strategy?

Eva:

Well thought out he has numbers on both sides and by having his alliance throw the challenges with him he'll have the majority at merge. Well Played.

Geoff:

I agree Dude came to play

Blaineley:

Well Eva it's been fun but now it's time for one of our peanut Gallery members to interview an active contestant this interview is by Sierra.

Sierra:

Hello Lightning how are you?

Lightning:

Lightning's great thanks for askin' stalker girl.

Sierra:

Yeah. So are you worried about your team on your current losing streak?

Lightning:

I just think they need to get Lightning's Swag then we'd win every challenge!

Sierra:

I see. So what are your words to people who get in your way?

Lightning:

Swerve!

Sierra:

Okay thank you for the interview Lightning.

Lightning:

No Problem.

(Crowd Cheers)

Blaineley:

And welcome back next we have our next guest a girl with not much going on upstairs but one of your favorites: Lindsay!

Lindsay:

Hi Brenda Hi Greg.

Blaineley:

Yeah whatever. But how do you feel about Harold and how he plays?

Lindsay:

He plays good. He's like really smart. Like smarter than me.

Blaineley:

You Don't Say.

Lindsay:

Harold is going to win.

Geoff:

You're calling it?

Lindsay:

Calling what?

Geoff:

Harold as the winner.

Lindsay:

Harold won? Yay!

Blaineley:

No. Never mind.

Geoff:

So who do you think will be the next voted off?

Lindsay:

I think Courtney will be next.

Geoff:

Why?

Lindsay:

I don't know.

Blaineley:

Okay. This was a highly intellectual interview let's just go to our next interviewer DJ!

DJ:

Hello Dawn.

Dawn:

Greetings DJ (smiles)

DJ:

Well I have a few questions to ask you. first off besides yourself who would you pick to win?

Dawn:

I wouldn't be my first choice. My first choice would be Kevin. He's Exceedingly Intelligent and his Aura says he'd be a great winner (smiles)

DJ:

Any other reasons?

Dawn:

(blushes) No.

DJ:

Okay. So are you worried with your team's downslope?

Dawn:

We're not on the Downslope we'v e won the last two challenges. We're on a winning Streak if anything.

DJ:

I see. Thanks for the Interview and Can you tell me my Aura while I'm here?

Dawn:

(giggles) of course it says that you're a timid, Loveable, Gentle, Kind and Caring young man who loves animals and thinks of others before yourself. Very nice aura (smiles)

DJ:

Good to know.

(back to studio)

Geoff:

Nice interview Dude!

DJ:

(smiles)

Blaienely:

It's time for our first commercial break.

(commercial)

Blaineley:

And now we are back.

Geoff:

And it's time for one of our favorites. That's gonna leave a mark!

(applause)

(Heather tries to get a pig and she falls headfirst in a pile of poop)

(Audience Laughs)

Geoff:

(laughing) Oh I bet she is still smelling that. Next up!

(Harold is running during a challenge and he trips and hits his Kiwis on a fence post)

(Audience Laughs)

Geoff:

(laughing) One more!

(Trent plays with a basketball but is then hit by the bounce 8 times)

(Audience laughs)

Geoff:

Dude didn't even get hit 9 times that's not good news bro.

Blaineley:

Now it's time to talk to Katie.

Geoff:

Yep Bring her out!

(Audience and Sadie Cheer)

Katie:

Hey I'm like totally happy to be here. Hi Sadie (waves)

Blaineley:

Hello Katie.

Katie:

Hey Blaineley. Hey Geoff!

Geoff:

Sup Katie?

Blaineley:

Can the small talk. What do you think of Dawn she's the reason you're sitting here.

Katie:

Well really Kevin is.

Geoff:

True.

Katie:

But I'm not mad at either of them. They did what they could to stay in the game.

Blaineley:

You have to be nice don't you?

Katie:

I don't have to be that's just how I am.

Sadie:

I love her for it.

Katie:

Awe I love you too!

Blaineley:

Let's put an end to this love fest. Who do you want to be voted out next?

Katie:

I'd have to say Heather. She's Mean.

Geoff:

Oh We Know.

Blaineley:

Who would you like to see win now?

Katie:

Totally Lighnting he's just so cute!

Sadie:

He is totally cute.

Blaineley:

Quiet on the Peanut Gallery!

Geoff:

Well it's time for another interview. This time by Beth!

Beth:

Hi Bridgette! Long time no see!

Bridgette:

Hey Beth What's Up?

Beth:

Nothing I have some questions if that's okay.

Bridgette:

Of course it's okay you're the interview now hit me with your best shot. (smiles)

Beth:

How has it been playing without Geoff again?

Bridgette:

So hard I miss him so much I can't wait to see you again baby!

Beth:

Awe. Well who would you want to win who's not yourself?

Bridgette:

I'd have to say Dawn. She is so Sweet and Caring I can't see why someone would want to vote her out.

Beth:

Who do you want to be voted out next?

Bridgette:

Heather or Alejandro or both at the same time would be fine with me.

Beth:

I see. Well thanks for the interview Bridgette!

Bridgette:

No Problem Beth.

(Audience Cheers)

Geoff:

Let's roll along and talk to our next Guest: Tyler!

(Audience Cheers)

Tyler:

(walks out and sits down)

Geoff:

So What's up Man?

Tyler:

Nothing much I miss being in the game I miss Nirvana you know?

Geoff:

Totally dude I was destroyed when Bridge was kicked off in TDI.

Blaineley:

That's cute and all but Tyler how are you feeling about Kevin?

Tyler:

He voted me out for no reason. I'll kick his butt if I see him again.

Blaineley:

Yes that's what I want to hear!

Geoff:

Well how about the others?

Tyler:

I want Nirvana to win no one else.

Blaineley:

That's Sweet but now it's time for Truth or Hammer!

(a Hammer is suspended over Tyler's Head)

Tyler:

(Gulps)

Geoff:

Did you have feelings for Lindsay coming into this game?

Tyler:

Yeah I did. But I got tired of her getting my name wrong you know?

(Hammer doesn't move)

Blaineley:

I can understand that. Do you love Nirvana?

Tyler:

I-I do I love Nirvana

(Hammer doesn't move)

(Audience Awes)

Geoff:

Did you love Lindsay when you started the season?

Tyler:

Yeah

(The Hammer falls on Tyler)

(Audience Gasps and Lindsay glares)

Blaineley:

Medic!

(Tyler is shown being carried off on a Stretcher)

Geoff:

This would be a good time to go to commercial.

(Commercial Break)

Blaineley:

Welcome back now we will have our final Peanut Gallery Interview of the day before our last guest. Our Interviewer is Zoey!

Zoey:

Alejandro Hi I have a few questions to ask you.

Alejandro:

Of course Senorita.

Zoey:

How does this game differ from your last game?

Alejandro:

I'm playing a much more Introverted game. Last time everyone knew how sneaky I was I'm playing clean this time.

Zoey:

Wow good luck with that.

Alejandro:

Gracias.

Zoey:

Who other than yourself would you like to win?

Alejandro:

I'd have to say Heather she is very smart and so beautiful (slaps himself) She's a great competitor.

Zoey:

Okay. Well who would you want eliminated next?

Alejandro:

I'd say Duncan. He's disrespectful.

Zoey:

(blushes) Thanks for the interview Alejandro.

Alejandro:

No problem Senorita. (winks)

Zoey:

(swoons)

(Audience Cheers)

Mike:

What was with the fangirl act?

Zoey:

Sorry I couldn't help myself.

Geoff:

Now it's time for our final guest: Gwen!

Gwen:

(Comes out and the audience cheers) Hey Guys, Happy to be here.

Blaineley:

Are you really?

Gwen:

Well I'd rather be in the running for a million dollars but this isn't so bad. But I don't even know how I lost I thought we had the numbers to vote out Kevin.

Geoff:

Roll the Clip.

Kevin:

Cody. I will give you all of this candy if you vote with me to get out Gwen.

Cody:

But Gwen is my friend.

Kevin:

Does she give you candy?

Cody:

(Silence)

(Audience Boos)

Gwen:

That Weasel!

Blaineley:

Now how do you feel?

Gwen:

I'm ticked now that I see how it happened!

Geoff:

What does Kev have waiting for him if you see him?

Gwen:

I won't hurt him but if Duncan finds out about what he did oh Lord help him.

Blaineley:

So you and Duncan are still friends?

Gwen:

I knew this was coming up.

Geoff:

How could we interview you without it?

Gwen:

Yeah.

Blaineley:

We don't even need to ask who you want to win.

Gwen:

Nope Trent.

Geoff:

And I guess from your reaction we don't need to ask who you want to go next either.

Gwen:

Yep. Kevin.

Blaineley:

It's obvious that Dawn and Kevin like eachother if she can read auras then what does she see in him?

Beth:

Maybe she sees another sweeter side of him.

Sadie:

He is really nice and sweet when he's with her.

Geoff:

Yeah he's like a totally different guy.

Blaineley:

How about Duncan would you like for him to win?

Gwen:

Of Course I would, He's one of my best friends.

Geoff:

Is that all he is? Is there any feelings still there?

Gwen:

I guess I do still have feelings for Duncan but those aren't going to go away overnight but I love Trent more than I ever loved Duncan.

(Audience Awes)

Blaineley:

Well that is our time for Today stay tunes for the next Total Drama Aftermath!

(Ending Theme)


	13. Surf's Up!

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Kevin and Nirvana were gunning for each other, Dawn was gaining trust from her fellow teammates, In the Challenge Kevin, Heather and Alejandro all threw TLL's 2nd straight challenge. And Gwen was Eliminated. Who will go tonight, Will TLL Successfully throw another Challenge?, Will Chef ever cook anything semi passable? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TVAD)

Lightning:

*This is more like it! 2 Wins in a row! Lightning can get used to this!

Dawn:

*I can't say how much I owe Kevin. I just hope he keeps making it through the votes*

(Lightning and Duncan are shown playing cards)

Duncan:

*It gets pretty boring around here. So boring that I've resorted to playing Cards. One of the most boring things ever!*

Courtney:

(Walks to TVAD) Hey Duncan.

Duncan:

Hey babe (kisses Courtney)

Dawn:

(looks at Kevin talking to Trent)

Duncan:

It's so boring want to go do something fun?

Courtney:

What did you have in mind? A swim or something?

Duncan:

Sure.

Courtney:

Let me go get changed first.

Duncan:

Alright I'll be waiting!

Duncan:

*I did love Gwen. Do I still have feelings for her? Absolutely those feelings won't go away overnight. But my feelings for Courtney are much stronger and they always will be*

Courtney:

I'm done how do I look?

Duncan:

(whistles) Sexy Lady!

Courtney:

(Blushes) back to you, you Sexy beast.

Kevin:

*I have an interteam alliance, Courtney has an interteam alliance and she's friends with Bridgette who is one of my allies. If this stays intact then we'll be unstoppable*

Courtney:

So how long do I have to wait until you're out?

Duncan:

Out of what?

Courtney:

Out of Prison (laughs)

Duncan:

Whenever I'm voted out.

Courtney:

(giggles)

Kevin:

(walks to the dock)

Dawn:

Hi. Do you want to swim too? (blushes)

Kevin:

That sounds fun.

Kevin:

*What's wrong with me? I don't even remember saying yes*

Dawn:

*I don't ask anybody this kind of thing I'm usually shy. It's weird*

Kevin:

(throws nerf ball) So how is your team?

Dawn:

(catches it and throws it back) They're warming up to me. They're really starting to appreciate my worth. thanks for asking. (smiles)

Kevin:

(catches it and throws it back) That's good to hear.

Dawn:

(catches it and throws it back) How is yours?

Kevin:

(catches it and throws it back) I feel like I had control but I lost it. But if my plan comes to action I'll be running the whole game.

Dawn:

(catches it and throws it back) That's good.

Kevin:

(Drops it)

Dawn:

Whoops (laughs)

Kevin:

Dawn I really like you.

Dawn:

I really like you too.

Kevin:

I couldn't think of a better ally.

Dawn:

Me neither.

Kevin:

(leans in for a kiss)

Chris:

Campers report to the Stage for today's Challenge.

Dawn:

(annoyed) Okay let's do the challenge.

Kevin:

(nervous) Yeah let's go.

Chris:

Today we will have a Surfing Challenge

Bridgette:

Yes!

Chris:

So let's go to the lake.

Kevin:

Wait why did you call us here if the challenge was at the lake?

Chris:

For Fun.

Kevin:

(Scowls at Chris)

(At the lake)

Chris:

Time to hang 10! first match up Kevin Vs Duncan!

Ducnan:

Give me your best shot Dweeb!

Dawn:

(Glares at Duncan)

Kevin:

(Falls in)

Chris:

Point for TVAD!

Kevin:

*I didn't even throw that one that's how bad I suck at Surfing*

Chris:

Next up Courtney Vs Bridgette!

Courtney:

This is hardly fair! She surfs for a living!

Bridgette:

No I don't I do it for fun although I want to be a pro one day.

Chris:

Enough with the Chit Chat go!

(Courtney falls in)

Chris:

2-0 TVAD. Next up Alejandro Vs Lightning!

Alejandro:

Whoops (purposely falls from surf board)

Nirvana:

He's throwing it!

Alejandro:

I'm doing no such thing I've just never surfed before.

Alejandro:

*I go surfing all the time I've won Surfing Competitions at the beach*

Chris:

3-0 We're playing to 5! Next is Nivana Vs Dawn!

Dawn:

(falls)

Chris:

And TLL is finally on the board 3-1! Now Heather Vs Harold!

Heather:

*Thinking that I had to throw the challenge to HAROLD is crazy but I have to do it*

Heather:

(falls)

Chris:

4-1 1 more point TVAD and you win! Next up: Kevin and Duncan rematch!

Duncan:

It'll end the same way nerd!

Kevin:

It probably will.

Chris:

Go!

Kevin:

(Falls)

Chris:

And TVAD wins again! TLL time for the Campfire baby!

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

There are 8 of you there are 7 Marshmallows if you get a marshamallow you stay you don't you leave.

Heather:

Give them to us already!

Chris:

Okay Sheesh!

(Heather, Alejandro, Kevin, Noah, Cody and Nirvana get marshmallows. Courtney and Trent wait for their Marshmallow)

Chris:

The last Marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Courtney. Trent it's...

Trent:

Wait! Look! (holds up Chris Idol)

Chris:

(looks) Welp See ya Court.

Courtney:

Are you kidding me? My Lawyers are going to love this!

Chris:

ho-ho Drama! Will their be new alliances?, Will their be new Hookups? Will I stop being Awesome? I doubt it. But Find out Next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	14. The Merge is Right

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited!, Kevin and Dawn started getting comfy, So did Duncan and Courtney...again, In the Immunity Challenge the teams faced off in a surfing challenge in which TVAD was victorious for their 3rd straight time! Who will Hookup?, Who will Breakup? and Who will do my Hair? Found out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(TLL)

Noah:

*We were on a great winning streak but now we're on an epic losing streak and that's because there are 3 people throwing challenges and with that many it's hard to win*

Noah:

You're despicable I know what you've been doing.

Kevin:

What are you talking about?

Noah:

It's obvious that you're throwing the challenges. I won't stand for it next challenge we lose it's your head!

Kevin:

I just suck at challenges criticize me for that.

Noah:

No you're bad at physical challenges certain challenges you can do.

Kevin:

I don't know what you're talking about.

Kevin:

*Noah is very smart he's a major threat and he should have been my target instead of Trent and I think that one decision may now be biting me in the butt*

Noah;

If we lose, kev is gone.

Cody:

But I like him.

Noah:

He's a manipulator and he's been throwing the challenges for whatever reason.

Cody:

Okay I guess.

Noah:

Plus I called him out so I'm probably next on his pecking order.

Cody:

You shouldn't have done that.

Noah:

I had to. (hugs Cody)

Cody:

It'll be okay Bookworm.

Cody:

*I didn't have any problems with Kevin but now I've heard he may be going after Noah. My Bookworm. So sorryKev you have to go*

(TVAD)

Dawn:

*We have won 3 Challenges in a row I'm so happy for us. But I'm still worried about Kevin. I hope they don't vote him out so we can merge together*

Duncan:

*Yeah baby 3 in a Row we rock! we're still on the minority in the numbers but we need to win more because we are Vicious and Delicious!*

Lightning:

*Lightning is on a Roll! TVAD We in this!*

Bridgette:

Dawn can I talk to you?

Dawn:

Of Course.

Bridgette:

Are they throwing challenges for us?

Dawn:

I-I don't think so.

Bridgette:

Dawn you can trust me I won't tell the guys.

Dawn:

Yes. Kevin is throwing them for Strategy.

Bridgette:

Oh?

Dawn:

And you're included in their strategy he had his alliance throw the challenges so the two of us would make the mergeand then his alliance would have our numbers as well adding our two to their five giving us 7.

Bridgette:

Wow.

Bridgette:

*Wow. Kevin is playing hard!*

Chris:

Meet me at the mess hall!

Dawn:

A little early for a challenge.

Lightning:

Lightning's Ready!

(all contestants are in the mess hall)

Chris:

Wonder why I called you over here?

Noah:

You and Chef are getting married?

Chris:

Good One. But nope You guys are Merging!

(They Cheer)

Chris:

So all of you will sit at one table. So get to it.

Dawn:

(sits beside Kevin)

Chef:

(puts plates down in front of the contestants)

Chris:

(Whispers to Dawn) Wait until you find out what kind of meat is in yours.

Dawn:

(gasps)

Kevin:

*Chris seems to have it out for Dawn for some reason*

Kevin:

(to Dawn) let's trade I just have the normal paste I can eat meat.

Dawn:

You don't need to do that I just won't eat.

Kevin:

Nonscense. (trades plates) I insist. I need all the protein I can get anyway look at me. I'm on that Spongebob workout.

Dawn:

(laughs)

Dawn:

*It was sweet of Kevin to trade plates with me when he saw I was in a disposition*

Kevin:

*Dawn doesn't want to eat her animal friends so I spared her. By eating her animal friend*

Bridgette:

I got meat too.

Lightning:

Give it to Lightning!

Bridgette:

Okay. (gives it to Lightning)

Lightning:

*My Body is a Temple a Temple that needs Protein!*

Noah:

(Whispers to Cody) Remember watch out for Kevin's whole crew.

Cody:

10-4

Chris:

Okay Boys will have TLL's Cabin Girls will have TVAD's Cabin. Head back and wait for my whistle for a challenge.

(Girl's Cabin)

Heather:

Hi Dawn, Hi Bridgette.

Bridgette:

(Whispers) Careful.

Dawn:

Oh you don't have to tell me her aura is sneaky. That's the Orangish Yellow Aura.

Bridgette:

Okay.

Dawn:

*Kevin has had lots of Orangish Yellow which kind of worries me but I have seen a lot of Purple which means honesty. And other good auras from him*

Dawn:

Greetings Heather.

Heather

*(Shutters) Who talks like that? It's so creepy. But to have the numbers I need Creepy Nature Girl on my side*

Heather:

It's a pleasure to meet you and a pleasure to see you again Bridgette.

Bridgette:

What are you up to?

Heather:

I can't welcome a new friend? Dawn was voted off by the time I was on TDRI and it was a shame too you really got cheated off.

Dawn:

Whatever it's how the game is played.

Bridgette:

Yes it's the way you play it Heather why the sudden remorse?

Bridgette:

*I'm so glad I made it to the merge again. I never thought I'd make it this far again*

(Boys Cabin)

Duncan:

What's up Trent? Nice to see you again.

Trent:

(awkwardly) Yeah What's Up?

Duncan:

Hey other dweeb.

Kevin:

(sighs) Hello Convict.

Duncan:

You'd better know it.

Harold:

Don't worry about him he says that to all nerds.

Kevin:

I see.

Harold:

I'm Harold.

Kevin:

Kevin. I know who you are though I watch Total Drama all the time.

Harold:

Cool.

Harold:

*I clicked with Kevin Immediately. I have like ESP for tracking other nerds*

Kevin:

Why do you put up with him?

Harold:

He's stronger than me I kinda have to.

Kevin:

Says who? You can vote him off just like that. (snaps)

Harold:

Really?

Kevin:

Of Course.

Alejandro:

*I'm looking at all of these people and I think what have I gotten out of throwing these challenges and voting these people out? Nothing It's high time that Alejandro Burromuerto starts playing for himself*

(Girl's Cabin)

Bridgette:

So who do we vote out?

Nirvana:

I say Kevin he is the sneakiest person here. He's a snake.

Dawn:

But he can be loyal I see it in his aura.

Nirvana:

(shakes it off) Who's with me to vote off Kevin?

(nobody raises their hands)

Nirvana:

Seriously? We have to get a guy out it's 8-4 We need to even our Odds!

Dawn:

Okay but why Kevin? He's stayed loyal to all of us.

Nirvana:

How do you know that we just merged.

Dawn:

I told you before I saw it in his aura.

Nirvana:

No Offense Dawn but I don't believe in your little aura thing okay?

Dawn:

Fine then. Vote for someone who will put you in the minority I don't really care! You're Just angry he got rid of your poor Little Tyler!

Heather and Bridgette:

(surprised)

Bridgette:

*Dawn is usually so Calm but she just exploded on Nirvana. I was so surprised. Nirvana must have crossed a line somewhere*

Dawn:

*I don't usually get angry like that*

Alejandro:

*knocks on the girl's Cabin*

Bridgette:

(Opens it)

Alejandro:

Hola Senorita.

Bridgette:

Oh It's you what do you want?

Alejandro:

May I speak with Heather for a moment?

Bridgette:

Sure take her off all our hands.

Alejandro:

(Chuckles)

Heather:

What do you want?

Alejandro:

to Join me in voting out Kevin.

Heather:

You too? Nirvana is on board you should ask her.

Alejandro:

Why won't you join me?

Heather:

We don't have the numbers.

Alejandro:

Where did you get that Idea some guys want to vote him off as does Nirvana you come with me and we'll get him out together.

Heather:

and if he wins Immunity?

Alejandro:

Dawn.

Heather:

I'm on board.

Heather:

*I have no Idea if I want to join him. I told him I'm on board to get him off my back but I think he's on the road of no return*

Kevin:

(Walks past Alejandro to Heather) Get the others out here for a second.

Heather:

Sure. (gets Dawn and Bridgette)

Nirvana:

(stands on the step)

Kevin:

Hello Lucifer. (smirks)

Nirvana:

Hello Chicken Little.

Kevin:

So alliance meeting. Nirvana do you mind?

Nirvana:

No I'm good.

Kevin:

Okay. (Whispers something inaudible)

Dawn:

Sounds good

Heather:

Yep.

Nirvana:

Well done I know your alliance.

Kevin:

I don't care you'll be with Tyler at Playa de Loser soon.

Nirvana:

*I am hellbent on Revenge I hate Kevin and he hates me so it's time for one of us to act on our hatred*

Chris:

Come to the Auditorium campers!

(The Campers are at the Auditorium)

Chris:

Welcome to Total Drama the Game Show! Today will be Similar to an Elimination version of the price is right every round the furthest answer is out of the Challenge. So let's get started. First up Chef's Famous Pie.

Duncan:

0$

Harold:

1$

Heather:

-5$

Alejandro:

10$ (smiles)

Kevin:

0$

Kevin:

*I saw Heather put negative 5 so I figured 0 will be closer to the actual price and pretty acurate to the worth*

Dawn:

1$

Nirvana:

0$

Bridgette:

0$

Lightning:

3$

Cody:

2$

Noah:

-1$

Trent:

0$

Chris:

The correct answer is 5$ the furthest is Heather who put -5 Sorry Heather you're out.

Heather:

(Mumbles) It's true.

Chris:

Next up: Heather's bike that won the Bike Race in season 1!

Alejandro:

1300$

Kevin:

2400$

Dawn:

2200$

Harold:

800$

Trent:

60$

Lightning:

50000$

Bridgette:

3000$

Nirvana:

3000$

Noah:

3100$

Duncan:

1000$

Cody:

1500$

Chris:

The Correct answer is 3100$ Congrats Noah for getting it dead on the nose but the furthest off is Lightning. 47000 Dollars off to be exact.

Lightning:

*Sits beside Heather*

Chris:

Next Up:

The Total Drama Machine or Alejandro may remember it as his body for about 7 months.

Alejandro:

300$

Duncan:

500$

Kevin:

200$

Dawn:

75$

Trent:

40$

Noah:

400$

Bridgette:

350$

Cody:

250$

Harold:

250 $

Nirvana:

200$

Chris:

Correct answer is 300$ Congrats to Al for getting it perfect. But Trent is furthest off so take a seat my man.

Trent:

*sits beside Heather and Lightning*

Chris:

Next Up Chef's Memoir that broke Owen's Jaw. 1500 pages.

Kevin:

15$

Alejandro:

20$

Dawn:

15$

Bridgette:

10$

Nirvana:

15$

Cody:

25$

Harold:

5$

Noah:

20$

Chris:

The correct score is 15$ Kevin, Dawn and Nirvana all get it perfect. But furthest is Harold. Join Heather, Lightning and Trent my man.

Harold:

(joins them)

Chris:

Next Up: Courtney's PDA.

Kevin:

100$

Alejandro:

150$

Dawn:

100$

Nirvana:

300$

Duncan:

250$

Noah:

100$

Bridgette:

200$

Cody:

150$

Chris:

The correct answer is 150$ the Furthest off was Nirvana sorry.

Nirvana:

(sits on the bench angry)

(Montage of rounds)

Chris:

Now we're down to the last round Kevin Vs Alejandro. Next Item: Chef's Road Hog!

Kevin:

Didn't Lindsay dismantle that?

Chris:

This one is brand new. Since this is for Invincibility it's closest without going over.

Kevin:

2500$

Alejandro:

3000$

Chris:

Correct answer is 2800$ Kevin wins Invincibility!

Kevin:

(Cheers)

Chris:

Time for the Campfire guys.

(Campfire)

Chris:

There are 12 of you 11 of you get Marshmallows. Kevin you won Invincibility so here you go (gives it to Kevin)

(Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Nirvana, Harold, Trent, Noah,Lightning, Cody get Marshmallows. Dawn and Duncan wait for a marshmallow)

Chris:

The final Marshmallow goes to.,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

Dawn. Duncan Sorry bro.

Duncan:

Fine! I don't want to be on this stupid show anymore. And don't call me back for another season!

Chris:

Will I call him back?, Will Kevin and Dawn finally get together?, Will Chef's Road Hog be destroyed again? Find out next Time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	15. Prank War

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revited. The teams merged and Kevin's numbers crumbled when Alejandro jumped Ship, Dawn blew up on Nirvana for trying to vote Kevin out, Kevin won invincibility and Duncan was Eliminated. Will Kevin Succeed again?, Will Nirvana Get Revenge?, Will Heather join Alejandro? Find out Tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

*Dawn was very close to being eliminated at the last campfire ceremony. It scares me frankly she hasn't done anything to anyone. She's guilty through association I guess*

Kevin:

(hugs Dawn) I'm happy you're safe.

Dawn:

(blushes) I am too.

Dawn:

*I know he's sneaky so sometimes his aura is sketchty but other times it's absolutely beautiful*

Harold:

*Yeah take that Duncan I finally got you out of here! You really shouldn't cross a nerd*

Kevin:

I told you wecould get Duncan out.

Harold:

Yeah thanks man.

Kevin:

No problem allthough I was so scared for Dawn.

Harold:

Dawn is a cool girl.

Kevin:

I know and so cute. I mean nice.

Harold:

*I heard what Kevin said the first time. He said that Dawn is cute. She is and they'd totally be a good couple. I should hook them up I'd be an awesome matchmaker*

Bridgette:

*Make like Geoff and I and makeout!*

(Boys Cabin)

Alejandro:

Noah, Cody May I talk to you two amigos?

Noah:

What do you want? You're still an eel.

Alejandro:

An eel who's on your side. I want Kevin out too I didn't want to throw those challenges I don't even know whyI did so if it weren't for the merge he would have been gone last night.

Noah:

*I am not sure if I should trust Al. We know this guy's past with Manipulation*

Cody:

I agree.

Noah:

So do I and I know that Nirvana is on board and you can get Heather on board but that won't be enough we need at least 6.

Alejandro:

Lightning is their expendable player we need to tell him to vote with us and it'll be 6-5 for Kev.

Noah:

I like it.

Cody:

Me too let's take that alliance down.

Alejandro:

So if Kevin wins immunity again which is unlikely we eliminate his heart in this game.

Cody:

His Heart?

Alejandro:

Dawn! It's obvious they like each other.

Noah:

Wow Cody nothing gets by you.

Cody:

(sighs) It sounds like a good plan though Al.

Alejandro:

(shudders) Thanks.

Alejandro:

*I wish they'd stop calling me (shudders) Al*

Alejandro:

Let's go convince Heather and Lightning.

Noah:

Okay.

Alejandro:

Hola Mi Amor.

Heather:

What do you want now Alejerkface?

Alejandro:

Clever. But I wanted to see if you'd take up on that offer. I have Noah, Cody and Nirvana.

Heather:

Okay but that gives us 5 Genius we need 6 to get the votes out of 11 simple math.

Alejandro:

Right and I'll try to get Lightning.

Heather:

Okay. I'm on board

Heather:

*It's time to end Kevin's Tyranny. Either him or Dawn or going this week and the other one will follow at the next vote*

Alejandro:

Hello Lightning.

Lightning:

Hi Al.

Alejandro:

(blinks furiously) anyway. I have an offer for you.

Lightning:

Lay it on Lightning!

Alejandro:

Vote out Kevin we have 5 people you'll be the 6th and we'll dominate all the way to the final 6.

Lightning:

Sounds like a good plan.

Alejandro:

So are you in?

Lighning:

Lightning has decided to think about it.

Heather:

Don't think for too long.

Alejandro:

(laughs Nervously) Heather! She kids.

Alejandro:

*Heather almost blew it*

Kevin:

(sees Alejandro and Heather talking to Lightning)

Kevin:

*So I saw Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Cody, Nirvana and Lightning talking. if this is an alliance then they have the numbers and I can't allow that I have to sway Lightning*

Kevin:

Hey Lightning.

Lightning:

What's Up?

Kevin:

I have 5 people. Dawn, Bridgette, Trent, Harold and Myself we need a 6th and I'm asking you. You seem to be trustworthty.

Lightning:

Lightning never lies.

Kevin:

So that's good.

Lightning:

But I'm already considering the other 5 Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Cody and Nirvana.

Kevin:

Look at Heather and Al's Track record. The other 3 may have good alibis but look at the other 2 they are the 2 biggest manipulators this game has seen. My 5 are all Loyal like you.

Lightning:

Lightning has decided to think about it.

Kevin:

Fair enough. But make the right choice.

Lightning:

Okay.

Lightning:

*I'm the swinger vote or somethin' like that...Sha-Lightning!*

Dawn:

So what was that about.

Kevin:

I think the other 5 are scheming to get me or you out and they're trying to get Lightning. Not on my watch.

Dawn:

Oh be careful. Their Auras show darkness.

Kevin:

I can even see that.

Dawn:

I don't want you to go.

Kevin:

and I don't want you to go that's why we need Lightning.

Chris:

Hello Campers report to the dock for today's Challenge!

(The contestants make their way to the dock)

Chris:

Today's challenge is a fun one! It'a an all out prank war! Whoever either successfully pranks the most or comes up with the most original prank wins invincibility, And one las thing: Tonight is the last time you can use the Chris Idol so you'd better find it! And Go!

Kevin:

*So we are pranking. I may be a rich nerdy guy but I know how to prank people. We got Duncan out at the right time though since he'd win this challenge with no competition*

Trent:

Let's get Heather. What was her fear again?

Kevin:

Hornets.

Trent:

Okay so let's do something relating to Hornets.

Kevin:

How about we put honey in her shampoo and put a beehive over the shower. We'd have to get her dirty for that so somebody trip her into the mud.

Trent:

Dude you're a genius!

Kevin:

I know.

Harold:

*If Duncan were here I'd already be pranked by now. Take that Duncan! *takes out numchuks and hits himself in the kiwis and falls*

Lightning:

Nobody Pranks Lightning! I'll win this Prank war!

Nirvana:

(to Noah, Cody and Alejandro) I say we put Poison Ivy powder in all of the guy's beds except you 3.

Alejandro:

How about Lightning?

Nirvana:

Okay not his either just Kevin, Trent and Harold.

Kevin:

(puts Hornet's nest in the shower)

Trent:

(Trips Heather into mud) Whoops Sorry.

Heather:

(Yells) You did that on purpose!

Trent:

(Lying) No I didn't honestly.

Harold:

(puts honey in Heather's Shampoo)

Heather:

Now I have to shower thanks to music boy!

Kevin, Harold and Trent:

(High Five)

Kevin:

*I got stung really bad bringing that over here I have a minor allergy so I need to see the med student Cody*

Kevin:

Cody. Come here!

Cody:

What?

Kevin:

(shows sting with swelling)

Cody:

That looks bad are you allergic?

Kevin:

Yeah I thought I'd come to you since you're a mad student.

Cody:

Okay I have a lot of Epipens. here (gives him an epipen shot and swelling goes down)

Kevin:

Thanks man.

Dawn:

*I want to have fun in this challenge with my best friend Kevin so I'll be trying my best to prank him*

Dawn:

(looks to Cody and puts candy in Kevin's pockets)

Cody:

(looks and starts sweating)

Kevin:

Why are my pockets full all of a sudden? (reaches in and pulls out candy) is this what you want?

Cody:

(Shakes his head yes)

Kevin:

Here (throws all the candy to Cody)

Dawn:

*Well that Backfired*

Heather:

(runs out of the shower in a towel with Hornets stinging her)

Trent and Harold:

(Laughing and they fist bump)

Nirvana:

(Puts poison Ivy on their beds) Take this Kev.

Kevin:

Our next plan put eggs under the girl's pillows.

Harold:

That sounds fun. How about Rotten Eggs?

Kevin:

Too Noticable.

Harold:

Okay.

Kevin:

Let's go.

Trent:

Where will we get Eggs?

Kevin:

(points to Chef's Kitchen)

Harold:

Are you crazy? He'll kill us!

Kevin:

Not if we're sneaky.

Lightning:

(Stuffs Bridgette in the trash)

Bridgette:

(Screams)

Bridgette:

*Not really a prank Lightning*

Dawn:

(Sneaks up on Kevin and dumps a bucket of mud on him)

Kevin:

Ugh. I guess I have to wash off in the lake now.

Dawn:

Don't you want to use shampoo to get the mud out?

Kevin:

I know you did something to my Shampoo it's the same prank I got Heather with nice try. (laughs)

Dawn:

I didn't.

Kevin:

(gasps) Dawn you're the last person I'd ever think would lie about anything!

Dawn:

(feeling Guilty) I'm not lying!

Kevin:

Why do you want me to take a shower so badly then?

Dawn:

I just think it's better to use shampoo to get that out.

Kevin:

I'm going to test it on my hand right now. (starts running)

Dawn:

(Runs) I think I should I feel bad about it.

Kevin:

(gets shampoo and dumps it on Dawn and powder comes out) Ha I knew it! You can't prank me!

Dawn:

(Groans)

Dawn:

*I will prank him mark my words*

Kevin:

*Dawn won't prank me she's too sweet to go low enough to prank me. But if she does I will fully request that she wins Invincibility*

Kevin:

(Switches Shampoos with Nirvana) Take this (laughs)

Alejandro:

Senorita. Can you come here for a moment?

Heather:

What is it?

Alejandro:

Could you loosen this screw for me I'm too tired from trying too hard.

Heather:

What makes you think I can do it? (loosens it and is sprayed in the face) Ugh Go die in a hole!

Alejandro:

Surely you aren't that angry at me?

Heather:

Of course no- I mean of Course I am!

Alejandro:

I heard what you meant.

Heather:

Whatever.

Alejandro:

Heather. What happened on the volcano. We're going to pretend that never happened?

Heather:

What when I pushed you and you caught fire? Wouldn't you want to forget that?

Alejandro:

You know what I mean.

Heather:

(nervous) Uh no I don't

Alejandro:

How about we relive it? (kisses Heather)

Heather:

(kisses back) w-wow.

Alejandro:

Remember now?

Heather:

Yeah. I actually feel happy for once.

Kevin:

(Walking)

Dawn:

Ouch my Ankle I've seemed to have hurt it can someone help me?

Kevin:

*I saw Dawn on the ground and then I thought she's trying to prank me but then I thought what if she's really hurt?*

Dawn:

Kevin. I hurt my ankle bad can you help me?

Kevin:

I'm not a med Student but Cody is. Cody!

Dawn:

It's okay just see if it's sprained.

Kevin:

I think you need to go to the infirmary although you'd be in better hands with Cody.

Dawn:

But how are you going to get me there?

Kevin:

Simple (lifts Dawn bridal style)

Dawn:

Thank you.

Kevin:

No problem. (smiles carrying Dawn)

Bridgette:

*They are so cute together. If Katie and Sadie were here we'd be hearing never ending squealing*

Lightning:

*I saw Kevin carrying Dawn and I was proud of him. Get It!*

Kevin:

(sits Dawn down at the Infirmary)

Dawn:

Thank you. So much. I don't want anyone knowing I'm here.

Kevin:

Why not?

Dawn:

I don't want them worrying.

Kevin:

What do you want me to tell them?

Dawn:

Tell them I'm meditating.

Kevin:

Okay.

Dawn:

Hug?

Kevin:

(Hugs Dawn)

Dawn:

(Hugs back but then dumps honey on him)

Kevin:

(covered in honey) You got me (smiles) now give me another hug?

Dawn:

(runs and laughs)

Kevin:

(Chases her and they trip and fall on top of each other an inch from each other's lips)

(they lean in)

Dawn:

Uh we should shower off. Before we get too sticky.

Kevin:

Yeah.

Noah:

I see Kevin may win Invincibility since he's pranked just about everyone. So we hit him where it hurts and vote out Dawn.

Cody:

I-I guess.

Cody:

*I think Kevin and Dawn are adorable. I really don't want to be the one to break them up. I guess I just don't have the killer instinct for this game*

Chris:

Come on guys let me tally up the scores.

Kevin:

I think Dawn should win. I pranked the most people but she was the only person to prank me I think that counts for something.

Chris:

It Does. Dawn wins Invincibility!

Kevin:

(Hugs Dawn Tightly and then lets go and they both blush)

Chris:

so it's time for the Campfire Ceremony!

(Campfire)

Chris:

Hello Campers you all know the deal let's get this done quick Dawn here's your Invincibility Marshmallow.

(Harold, Trent, Heather, Bridgette, Lightning, Noah, Cody and Nirvana get Marshmallows)

Chris:

because of a random vote for Nirvana...

(Lightning is shown Whistling)

Chris:

... the votes are tied between Kevin and Alejandro so now it's time for a revote with the random voter as the Swing Vote.

(They Revote)

Chris:

Okay here we go the Final Mashmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Alejandro you're out!

Alejandro:

Gracias Amigos. For a Wonderful time.

Heather:

Wait Alejandro.

Alejandro:

Heather.

Alejandro:

You were the first person to make me happy.

Alejandro:

Oh Heather. I love you. (kisses Heather)

Heather:

(kisses back) I love you too

Campers:

Awe.

Chris:

Yeah that's adorable. Chef!

Chef:

(Drags Alejandro to the boat of Losers)

Alejandro:

I'll miss you!

Chef:

Get in the boat lover boy!

Chris:

Wow what Drama! Will Nirvana kill Kevin?, Will Heather get revenge? and can Harold get any geekier? Find out Next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	16. Awake-A-Thon 20

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! The Campers squared off in a prank war, Alejandro and Kevin went after each other and tried to get Lightning, Dawn and Kevin got really close, and Dawn won Invincibility, at the Campfire Ceremony it was a tie between Kevin and Alejandro because Lightning Randomly voted for Nirvana. But on the Re-Vote Lightning voted for Alejandro and he was sent packing. What side will Lightning Join?, What will Heather do without her Latino Superman? and Will Kevin and Dawn ever Kiss? Find out tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Heather:

*Alejandro is gone. I'm sad he was my rock in this game now my back is against the wall it's probably 6-4 now*

Kevin:

Heather I'm sorry I had to get Al out but it's what I had to do.

Heather:

I know what you had to do. I'm just upset he's gone and that now I'm down on the numbers.

Kevin:

Well you don't have to be.

Heather:

What are you saying?

Kevin:

Come with me and you'll stay longer don't come with me and you're out next.

Heather:

You drive a good bargain. So how much of a chance do I have at winning?

Kevin:

Well highest I can promise you is 4th if you win the next 2 Immunities then you're golden.

Heather:

I see.

Heather:

*Kevin struck a great deal with me. If it gets me further than I'll do it*

Heather:

Deal.

Kevin:

Great. (smiles)

Kevin:

*Nice I think I've got Heather I made her desperate by eliminating her only real ally and now she's mine my plan worked to full capacity*

Nirvana:

*I am livid that Kevin is still here. He should have gone before Alejandro*

Nirvana:

Well now we'll have a harder time getting him out.

Noah:

Are you kidding me we're sitting ducks now.

Nirvana:

Maybe I still think we have a shot of turning Heather if we get Lightning to join her.

Noah:

That will only force a tie.

Nirvana:

Not if we get Trent. I know for a fact Kevin was behind Gwen's Elimination. That's all we have to tell Trenty.

Noah:

If it works then we can ride the numbers to the end.

Nirvana:

Exactly.

Cody:

*I've always been a lowkey guy. I mean I may try to put on a cool guy act but when that fails I lay low. that's how I play the game. I'll let Noah and Nirvana do the strategizing that's their field. They're both fantastic strategists. I don't want to be the one responsible for crushing someone's dreams*

Nirvana:

*Kevin you want to play dirty I'll play dirty*

Nirvana:

Well I've seen Lightning and Kevin bonding. So he may be unlikely to switch to vote for him but I thought instead of going for him directly we hit him where it hurts and go for Dawn.

Cody:

*silent*

Noah:

What's wrong Cody?

Cody:

I-I'll do it.

Nirvana:

You seem to have a problem with my idea.

Cody:

No. It's just a little malicious for my taste. I mean the guy obviously likes her he'll be heartbroken.

Nirvana:

Yeah that's what I want. That's how I felt when Tyler was taken out I wanna see his face when the tables turn.

Cody:

I don't know if that's so smart. Kevin is a lot more Manipulative than you are that could seal your fate.

Nirvana:

I don't really care I consider that revenge.

Cody:

And then double revenge when he gets you out! See what I mean? If we go for one of them I say we go for Kevin directly.

Cody:

*Nirvana is very ruthless. She wants to get Dawn out only because she wants to see Kevin heartbroken. That's way too malicious for me*

Nirvana:  
I guess so.

Cody:

Plus wouldn't revenge be sweeter to actually get him out personally?

Nirvana:

I guess so.

Cody:

I mean Dawn had nothing to do with it she wasn't even on the same team.

Nirvana:

Okay Kevin it is.

Cody:

*Now I may have Organized Kevin's Elimination but he will thank me when he knows I saved Dawn in the process which will be much better if it's a vote in the final 2. See I can play strategically*

Bridgette:

Dawn. You spend an awful lot of time with Kevin.

Dawn:

*blushes* y-yeah he's nice.

Bridgette:

*It is so obvious that Dawn is head over heels for Kevin and Vice Versa. Why not play matchmaker? I get along with both of them. Plus they'd be adorable and they'd owe me*

Bridgete:

He is isn't he?

Dawn:

Yes his aura shows him as a respectable young man.

Bridgette:

I see. But he is sneaky.

Dawn:

His aura picked that up too. So at times his aura is bad but other times his aura is beautiful.

Bridgette:

(smirks at Dawn's Choice of words) Really? Beautiful?

Dawn:

(Blushes) Yeah.

Bridgette:

Well good luck with the game Dawn.

Dawn:

Thanks Bridgette same to you (smiles)

Bridgette:

*Dawn's answer just made it obvious that she likes Kevin I need to talk to him now. 1. I will be responsible for hooking up the cutest couple since Geoff and I. 2. They'll owe me*

Bridgette:

Hey Kev.

Kevin:

What's up Bridge?

Bridgette:

Not much. You spend an awful lot of time with Dawn don't you?

Kevin:

(blushes) I guess I do. She's just so nice and sweet.

Bridgette:

She really is.

Kevin:

But she is a very loyal ally so that's really the kind of person to keep around.

Bridgette:

Yeah Dawn won't lie she will not vote you out I know that.

Kevin:

I'm glad to hear that.

Kevin:

*I'm glad to hear from Bridgette that Dawn will never vote me out. I thought maybe she had a closer relationship to Bridgette*

Kevin:

Well the biggest threat to any of us is Nirvana. We need to get Lightning and Heather on board.

Bridgette:

I agree.

Bridgette:

*Kevin tends to change the subject if somebody talks about Dawn. It only proves my point*

Kevin:

You talk to Lightning I talked to Heather.

Bridgette:

What did she say?

Kevin:

She's desperate I told her she has 2 choices stay with them and vote for me and be next or come with me and get Final 4. She said yes not having any other choices.

Bridgette:

Good.

Bridgette:

*Kevin is a genius when it comes to gameplay. It's great to have him help me with making it further*

Chris:

Hello Campers Meet me at the Mess Hall!

Dawn:

Time for another painful or humiliating challenge.

Bridgette:

Probably both.

(the campers go into the mess hall with their mouths agape at the site of a buffet)

Chris:

Who's Hungry?

Lightning:

*Oh the Protein! The Protein!*

Heather:

*It has been so long since we've eaten anything so seeing a buffet like this almost brought a tear to my eye. Especially since Owen isn't here to eat all of it*

Kevin:

*I've never been so happy to see food*

(everyone eats and are shown with large bellies)

Noah:

I can't even be snarky right now.

Nirvana:

It was amazing!

Chris:

Welcome to your challenge! It's the Awake-a-thon 2.0!

Heather:

You Sadist.

Chris:

Thank you Heather. But same rules apply last person up wins Invincibility. and Go!

(everyone is awake)

Lightning:

This is a piece of cake! Lightning's stayin' up all night! (passes out)

Counter:

9

Noah:

(Hugging Cody) This challenge again?

Cody:

Yeah. But remember? last time wasn't so bad.

(flashback to Noah kissing Cody's Ear)

Noah:

I guess you're right.

Nirvana:

(falls asleep)

Counter:

8

Harold:

(falls asleep)

Counter:

7

Bridgette:

(Falls Asleep)

Counter:

6

Kevin:

(falls asleep)

Counter:

5

Dawn:

(Falls asleep)

Counter:

4

Heather:

(Falls Asleep)

Cody:

Just the three of us.

Noah:

Yep.

Trent:

Good Luck guys.

Cody and Noah:

Thanks

Dawn:

(Cuddling Kevin)

Trent:

Awe.

Cody:

I know. So cute

Noah:

(Falls Asleep)

Cody:

Oh No Noah.

Trent:

He's getting his rest he'll need it.

Cody:

I guess so. So how have you Dealt with Gwen being gone for so long?

Trent:

It's been rough man but Gwen told me to be strong and that's what I've been doing.

Cody:

It'd be hard if my Bookworm was taken out.

Trent:

I feel ya man.

Cody:

(falls asleep)

Chris:

Trent wins Invincibility!

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

Congratulations at making it to the Final 10. but there are 9 Marshmallows the one person who doesn't get one is out.

(Trent, Dawn, Cody, Noah, Heather, Lightning, Bridgette and Harold get Marshmallows. Kevin and Nirvana wait for their marshmallow)

Chris:

The Final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Nirvana it's the dock of Shame for you.

Nirvana:

Kevin you haven't seen the last of me. Everyone Kevin is a snake you'd better not believe a word he says!

Chef:

(Drags Nirvana to the Boat)

Chris:

Nirvana was pretty Angry. Will the others Believe her warning?, Will Lightning get his Protein?, Will Kevin get away with this? Find out Next Time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	17. Dodgebrawl 20

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! The Contestants competed in the Awake-A-Thon 2.0!, Nirvana switched her target from Kevin to Dawn and back to Kevin again, At the Awake-A-Thon it was Trent who stayed awake the longest! And Nirvana was eliminated!, Get Ready for another Dramatic Episode of Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

*Nirvana's failed attempt at vengeance made me laugh. That's what happens when you cross me*

Dawn:

*I really like Kevin for the most part but sometimes he has this abismal behavior that I don't much care for*

Dawn:

Kevin may we talk?

Kevin:

Y-Yeah of Course.

Dawn:

I know you get involved in the game but sometimes I don't like how you behave.

Kevin:

Really? Well I'm sorry.

Dawn:

I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. The ones you've antagonized are the ones who you need to apologize to.

Kevin:

I can't do that now though.

Dawn:

I understand that.

Dawn:

*Kevin's Aura showed a lot of fear when I scolded him. I kind of felt bad*

Dawn:

Just try to play fair.

Kevin:

Okay.

Kevin:

*I told Dawn that I'd try to play fair? Why? I don't want to play fair why am I listening to her?*

Dawn:

Good.

Kevin:

I'm sorry I've been a jerk.

Dawn:

You aren't a jerk you're just a passionate game player.

Kevin:

(Smiles) Good to hear.

Dawn:

(Smiles) You are a great player though.

Kevin:

(Blushes) Th-Thanks.

Dawn:

*Kevin can be so sweet but he is also very ruthless and arrogant I obviously like the sweet quality in him better*

Lightning:

*I see everyone scramblin' I see Heather by herself that's who I'm gonna have to stick with but should I go with Noah and Cody and get Trent and vote out Kevin or do I vote out Noah or Cody?*

Cody:

Hey Lightning.

Lightning:

Hey little girl.

Cody:

(Sighs) I'm a boy.

Lightning:

You are? (shrugs)

Cody:

Yep. So what's up?

Lightning:

Nothing I'm confused about this whole voting thing.

Cody:

Well I know the highest they can offer you is 5th. We can offer you 3rd.

Lightning:

Lightning's listenin.

Cody:

Kevin is a swindler. We all know it even Dawn.

Lightning:

They seem to be tight though.

Cody:

If she has any strategy she's taking him to the final 2 in case it's a vote.

Lightning:

So you think she's using him?

Dawn:

No. They legitimately like each other.

Lightning:

How do you know?

Cody:

I can see it.

Lightning:

I'll think about it.

Cody:

Okay.

Cody:

*I remember what that answer meant last time. Not Good*

Lightning:

(Walks to Kevin) What are you thinking man?

Kevin:

Isn't it obvious? (gestures toward Noah and Cody)

Lightning:

Which one?

Kevin:

Noah. He's more of a threat if we get Cody out.

Lightning:

Well I'm still on the fence.

Kevin:

Why?

Lightning:

They want to get me, Trent and Heather to vote for you or one of your people. If the final is a vote then I'll lose their vote.

Kevin:

Relax all we'll do is vote out one on my side. Harold or Trent. That way they'll think you voted with them and your name is clear at the vote.

Lightning;

Great Plan

Kevin:

*I am 99.99999999999% Sure that there will be no vote and even if there was I wouldn't let Lightning in the final 2 he's a physical beast I wouldn't stand a chance. Highest I can give him is 4th. But I have to make him believe I'll take him all the way*

Kevin:

I already have a lot of enemies so if this works out you might have a million dollars.

Lightning:

Well I'm in!

Lightning:

*Kev is one smart dude. Where was he when I was failing Math Class?*

Harold:

What's up Trent?

Trent:

(Tuning guitar) Not much what about you?

Harold:

Same I miss Lindsay though.

Trent:

Same here with Gwen I miss her so bad.

Harold:

You'll see her again soon.

Trent:

I know and it'll be a great occasion

Chris:

Campers Report to the Gym for today's Challenge!

Chris:

Welcome to Dodgebrawl 2.0!

Noah:

Hallelujah this again.

Chris:

Short challenge anyone who is hit is out. Our thrower is Chef! Go! (Blows Whistle and Chef knocks Noah out cold)

Noah:

(waking up)

Cody:

Are you okay Noah?

Noah:

(dazed) I don't wanna go to school mommy I want to bake cookies with you.

Chris:

Next

Chef:

(Hits Kevin)

Chef:

(Hits Dawn)

Chef:

(throws at Lightning)

Lightning:

(Catches)

Chef:

(Hits Bridgette)

Chef:

(Hits Heather)

Chef:

(Hits Trent)

Chef:

(Hits Cody)

(Harold Dodges all the balls)

Chris:

we're down to the final 2!

Chef:

(hits Harold)

Chris:

Lightning Wins Invincibility!

Lightning:

Woo Sha-Lightning!

Chris:

Campfire Time

(Campfire)

Chris:

Welcome to the final 9. Most of you will be in the Final 8 all but one of you. (tosses Marshmallows to Cody, Lightning, Heahter, Dawn, Bridgette, Kevin)

(Noah and Harold wait for their marshmallow)

Chris:

The Final Marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah. Sorry Harold but It's time to go dude.

Harold:

It's Okay great game guys (leaves)

Chris:

A Shocking Ending, Okay not really. Will Lightning stay Loyal, Will Kevin play Fair? and will Noah Overthrow Kevin? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	18. Aftermath 3

(Aftermath Theme)

Geoff:

Hello, and welcome to another Total Drama Aftermath! I'm Geoff!

Blaineley:

And I'm Blaineley. We have a great show for you tonight! We have Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Nirvana and Harold here.

Geoff:

We'll also be interviewing Noah, Cody and Heather. It's gonna be awesome!

Blaineley:

Here comes our first guest! He's the bad boy juvenile, it's Duncan!

(audience applause)

Duncan:

(walks in, looking angry) Hey Geoff. Hey Blaineley.

Blaineley:

So, Duncan. Why do you think you're here right now?

Duncan:

Obviously, I'm here becausw of that dweeb, Kevin, just like most of the other people here.

Geoff:

That may be true. That Kevin really knows how to play this game well. What do you think about his strategy?

Duncan:

Throwing challenges and having his alliance pick off everyone one by one? It's sneaky. I like it.

Blainely:

You like it? He's the reason you and so many others were voted off, and you like how he does things?

Duncan:

What can I say? I like the way he does things. It makes it seem like he knows what he's doing. That's pretty rare for a newcomer.

Geoff:

Yeah, he's an awesome strategist. So, out of everyone left, who do you think will win it all?

Duncan:

I'd hate to say it, but the obvious choice is Kevin. He really knows how to play the game, and that's good for him.

Blaineley:

Really? I think that eventually, his alliance will turn against him, but that's just me. If I'm wrong, then he might just win it all.

Geoff:

Right you are, but we're out of time for this interview. We'll be back with some more awesome aftermath action after a short break!

(commericial break)

(Aftermath Theme)

Blaineley:

And we're back with some more Total Drama Aftermath! Now, we have Noah and Cody from the camp being interviewed by our very own Zoey!

Zoey:

(walks to the couch, smiling)

(Noah and Cody pop up on the screen)

(audience applause)

Geoff:

It's everyone's favorite couple! Noah and Cody, better known as NoCo!

Noah:

~puts a book down~ We're on? Oh. Hello, viewers.

Cody:

Hi, everyone ~is smiling~

Zoey:

So, NoCo. How does it feel to be so far in the compitition, and be a couple?

Cody:

It feels great! My bookworm and I are working together and we know that there's nothing stopping us from winning!

Noah:

Except for maybe that Kevin guy. He's more of an eel than Alejandro was, and that's saying something.

Cody:

~gives Noah a sad look~ Stop being such a downer. You know that together we can win this.

Zoey:

Anyway, who do you think are your closest friends in this game?

Noah:

(sighs) Nobody. Anyone here could become your worst enemy, and-

Cody:

Noah, stop. We don't really pick favorites here. We're good to people who are good to us.

Geoff:

That's very good. Now, that's all the interview time we have now, so let's go to our next guest!

Blaineley:

She's a newcomer who immediately made an impression on this game. It's Nirvana!

Nirvana:

(walks to the couch)

(audience applause)

Geoff:

So, Nirvana. How was your first season here on Total Drama?

Nirvana:

(seems angry) They should have believed me. Kevin is a snake! You all know it, too.

Blaineley:

Woah, you look like you're ready to kill. Calm down.

Geoff:

Yeah. Seriously, dude. Just chill.

Nirvana:

(takes a breath) Don't call me dude and don't tell me to chill. Just get on with the interview.

Geoff:

Okay... Well, how does it feel about making it so far on your first season?

Nirvana:

It feels good, knowing that I did well, but I deserved to win it all. If it wasn't for Kevin... (gets angry again)

Blaineley:

(panics) Okay, we'll be taking a short break, stay tuned for more drama on Total Drama Aftermath!

(commercial break)

(aftermath theme)

Geoff:

Welcome back. You're just in time for a little segment we like to call That's Gonna Leave a Mark!

(while Nirvana is being dragged by Chef onto the boat, she hits him in the kiwis)

(audience laughs)

Geoff: Ooh, looks like somebody might have it out for our newcomer

(Cody and Noah are kissing on the dock, and Lightning crashes into them, sending them all into the lake)

(audience laughs)

Blaineley:

(wipes a tear) Ah, that's got to hurt!

(Chris is enjoying a coffee in his personal cabin, and a light falls on his head, causing him to yell at his intern. The intern then runs out, crying.)

Geoff:

That poor intern dude. It's not like that was his fault. Blame the lighting crew.

Blaineley:

Well, now it's time for our next guest. He won his first season on the show. Mr. Steal Your Girl himself. Alejandro!

Alejandro:

(walks to the couch, blowing a kiss to the camera)

Geoff:

So, Al. How does it feel to be voted off this season?

Alejandro:

(cringes at the use of his name) Well, I was playing casually this season. I had no real intention of winning.

Geoff:

(looks confused) No intention of winning? Then why play?

Alejandro:

Why not? I get to see all of the senoritas up close (smirks) But none can compare to my Heather (waves at the camera)

Blaineley:

So, Alejandro, if you could pick anyone to win, who would it be?

Alejandro

Obviously, Heather. She is mi amor, afterall.

Geoff:

Okay, well that's all the time we have for this interview. Now, it's time for another commercial break. Stay tuned for more drama on Total Drama Aftermath!

(commercial break)

(Aftermath Theme)

Geoff:

Welcome back! We're here with our next guest, Courtney. She will be playing a little game we like to call Truth or Hammer!

Courtney:

(is sitting in the chair, looking slightly scared)

Blaineley:

There's no reason to be scared as long as you're truthful to us.

Geoff:

First question. How do you-

(gets pushed out of the way by Duncan)

Blaineley:

Apparently, Duncan wants to ask the questions. Let's let him! More drama means better ratings! (smiles evily)

Duncan:

Here's how it's gonna work, Princess. I'm going to ask you questions. You answer in a way that I like, I'm happy. If not, this show gets a lot more dramatic.

Courtney:

(now looks less scared and more serious) And if you like it? What's in it for me?

Duncan:

I might just be tempted to take you to dinner tonight.

(squeals can be heard from the peanut gallery)

Courtney:

(is blushing) Fine. I get to pick the place and you have to pay. All of it! Ask away.

Geoff:

I guess Truth or Hammer has turned into Truth or Break-Up. But we'll still have the hammer to help Duncan out a little bit.

Duncan:

What do you think about this show?

Courtney:

It's how I met you. That's good enough for me?

(Hammer stays still)

Duncan:

(shows no emotion) What's your favorite thing about me?

Geoff:

Hey, dude? When did this show become about your relationship? We're on a tight schedule here (Gets shoved onto the couch by Duncan)

Courtney:

Your bad boy attitude. It drives me crazy.

(hammer stays still)

Duncan:

(sighs in defeat) Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?

(more squeals and an "Oh my god")

Courtney:

Anywhere you'd like, Duncan

(Hammer swings, and is easily dodged)

Okay, fine. I'll talk to you about it later.

Blaineley:

That's all the time we have for this segment, so now it's time to go to Heather, who is back at camp. Zoey, will you be interviewing her as well?

Zoey:

You bet, Blaineley.

(Heather pops up on the screen)

(No applause)

Heather:

(looks disgusted) Ew, it's you losers.

Zoey:

Hey, Heather! How's it like still being in the compitition?

Heather:

Knowing that I beat almost all of you? It feels great! I'm ready to take this season. There's only one person standing in my way.

Zoey:

Really? And who might that be?

Heather:

That Kevin kid, of course. He's a real competitor, and I will love taking him down.

Zoey:

How are you doing without Alejandro?

Heather:

(is blushing) I'm doing fine. What he and I had on the dock... It was nothing. Trust me.

Geoff:

Are you sure about that, Heather? Because it seems like we have someone here to see you.

(Alejandro walks to the couch from the peanut gallery)

Alejandro:

(smiles at the screen) Hola, mi amor. How are you?

Heather:

Al-Alejandro? Oh, I didn't see you there... I have to go. Bye. (runs away from the screen)

Alejandro:

What a rude thing to do. That's not like my Heather. She must be bothered by something...

Blaineley:

Well, that didn't go as well as planned. Anyway, it's time to introduce our final guest. He's nerdy, he's been bullied ever since he started the show, and he's really lovable! It's Harold!

(Harold walks to the couch)

Geoff:

Harold, my man! What's happening, bro?

Harold:

(shrugs) Nothing much, Geoff. I'm glad to be here.

Blaineley:

So Harold, why do you think you were voted off?

Harold:

Obviously because I showed them all my skills by getting second place in the last challenge. It's a smart move.

Geoff:

Really? You don't think anyone may have betrayed you? Are you mad a little bit at anyone still in the game?

Harold:

Not really. And if I was betrayed, then so be it. It was an awesome game, no matter how I left it.

Geoff:

Well, everyone, that's all the time we have for today! We'll see you next time with another set of losers here on Total Drama Aftermath!

(Ending Theme)


	19. Total Drama Love

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Dawn confronted Kevin on the way he lied to people and it scared him for some reason, Everyone tried to get Lightning on their side and Kevin came up with a great Idea to get Lightning to stay Loyal to him, At the Dodgeball 2.0; Lightning Narrowly beat Harold and Harold was eliminated. Tonight the Campers are in Paris enjoy a romantc episode of Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

*The Plan worked to perfection Noah and Cody beliieve Lightning, Heather and Trent are with them*

Heather:

*I can't help but notice the numbers for the guys 5-3. I need to rally the girls to get them all out of here*

Heather:

Girls we're at a disadvantage.

Bridgette:

I've noticed. so what do you want to do about it?

Heather:

We need to get out a guy.

Dawn:

Wh-Which one?

Heather:

Kevin. He's a total snake.

Dawn:

*Eyes Widen* But He's after the guys too. He wants us in the final 4. 3 girls and 1 guy we'll have the numbers.

Heather:

How can you be so sure?

Dawn:

It's in his aura.

Heather:

*Dawn could be very valuable. She can tell who to and not to trust*

Heather:

Okay if that's the case tell him about us and let us make a Final 4 alliance.

Dawn:

Sounds good (Smiles)

Heather:

*As long as Dawn trusts him I'll trust him. Even if I'm obviously 4th in his plan*

Lightning:

Lightning's Out of Protein Powder (starts crying hysterically)

Trent:

It'll be alright man.

Lightning:

Of course you say that You've got Protein!

Trent:

You can have my Protein Bars. How's that?

Lightning:

Really? I'd kiss you but I don't bend that way.

Trent:

Okay Lightning no problem (laughs)

Kevin:

(Watching them laughing)

Noah:

(Reading)

Cody:

Noah.

Noah:

(Keeps Reading)

Cody:

Noah.

Noah:

(Reading)

Cody:

(giggles) I know you hear me bookworm.

Noah:

Yes I do. What do you want?

Cody:

To spend time with you. You read 24/7.

Noah:

It's my thing. I promise you once we get Away from this stupid camp I'll take you out for candy or something.

Cody:

C-c-candy?

Noah:

Gotta stutter there buddy.

Cody:

(Laughs)

Chris:

Campers report to the dock.

Kevin:

Chris killed our vibes.

(They get to the Dock and they see Chef loading the Boat)

Noah:

We're finally leaving?

Chris:

Nope.

You're going to Paris.

Heather:

How is that in your Budget?

Chris:

I pawned off your belongings for cash.

Bridgette:

That's our stuff!

Heather:

You can't do that it's Illegal.

Chris:

So are a lot of the things I do on this show Heather.

Lightning:

Chris needs to get struck by Lightning!

Chris:

All Aboard!

(They Stand Still)

Chef:

GET YOUR BUTTS ON THIS BOAT!

(They get on)

Heather:

So you're driving us to Paris in the Boat of Losers?

Chef:

No Chris has a Plane out here.

Kevin:

They allowed him to fly another plane?

Chef:

Yep.

Kevin:

I'm Terrified.

Dawn:

It'll be okay. *touches his arm and blushes*

Kevin:

*Blushes too*

(they get to the plane)

Chef:

We're here. Now GET ON THE PLANE!

Kevin:

(Gets on the plane scared)

Dawn:

*Kevin shows a lot of fear for Chef. But I don't blame him*

Noah:

Paris huh?

Cody:

Yep the City of Love.

(Kevin and Dawn are shown sitting next to each other blushing and looking away)

Heather:

*Alejandro has been voted out so I'm going to be alone in Paris. That's bad for anyone*

Spongebob Narrator:

One Plane Ride Later.

Cody:

Wow it's amazing.

Noah:

(looks and shrugs)

Dawn:

This is Paris.

Kevin:

Just as Beautiful as Imagine

Bridgette:

I wish Geoff was here.

Dawn:

You should come back with him one day.

Bridgette:

Like I'll ever afford that.

Dawn:

A million dollars should pay for it (smiles)

Bridgette:

True.

Bridgette:

I'll have fun.

Dawn:

Good.

Lightning:

Lightning wants some Craps!

Kevin:

You mean Crepes?

Lightning:

What you said.

Trent:

Let's go get them.

Lightning:

Sha-Bam!

Heather:

(Starts Crying)

Dawn:

*I heard Heather doing something I never thought I'd hear. Crying. So I had to help her*

Dawn:

Heather?

Heather:

Go away creepy Nature girl!

Dawn:

It's okay. Heather please talk to me.

Heather:

Like I want to tell you why I'm feeling badly.

Dawn:

You don't have to it's all over your Aura. You miss Alejandro.

Heather:

Get your nose out of my business!

Dawn:

Heather Do you want to sit here and be miserable the whole time?

Heather:

No.

Dawn:

Then tell me how you feel.

Heather:

Like a loser. Only a loser is single in Paris. No offense.

Dawn:

None taken. But you're not single Alejandro is only gone because he got voted out. He's waiting for you at Playa De Loser. (smiles)

Heather:

I'm still alone in Paris.

Bridgette:

Dawn I hate to say this but I'll keep Heather company.

Heather:

Like I want your company.

Dawn:

Heather. Your aura says you do.

Heather:

I don't.

Dawn:

Heather.

Heather:

Okay. I'll go.

Bridgette:

It'll be fun.

Heather:

Whatever it's not like we're friends or anything.

Bridgette:

Okay let's go have dinner. France has amazing food.

Heather:

Fine.

Dawn:

My work here is done. (looks to Noah and Cody)

Cody:

Let's go to the Eiffel Tower.

Noah:

Whatever.

Dawn:

(Looks to Trent and Lightning)

Lightning:

Did someone die in this line? What's taking so line?

Trent:

Just relax.

Dawn:

(Sighs and sits on a bench)

Kevin:

(holding a Croissant) Hey. (sits beside her)

Dawn:

Hi Kevin (Smiles)

Kevin:

How are you? (takes a bite of the croissant)

Dawn:

Kind of lonely to be honest. Everyone is with someone but me. Noah and Cody have each other, Trent and Lightning have been hanging out and even Heather and Bridgette are spending time together.

Kevin:

And how about me?

Dawn:

You're w-with me.

Kevin:

So you're not alone. (smiles)

Dawn:

(Blushes) yeah you're right.

Dawn:

*I have a crush on Kevin. I can tell in his aura that he feels the same but I don't want to do something that will change his feelings I'm going to wait to do anything*

Kevin:

*I have a huge crush on Dawn...But she probably doesn't like me that way*

Kevin:

Well since we're together I think we should go explore this wonderful city? (Smiles softly and offers hand)

Dawn:

(Silently takes his hand)

Kevin:

(Smiles) Let's go we need to stop by a bakery first I need a whole bag of Croissants for the trip.

Dawn:

(Giggles) You really like Croissants huh?

Kevin:

It's like Heaven was baked in a French Oven.

Dawn:

(giggles) Well let's go get your Croissants.

Kevin:

(walks with her)

(Noah and Cody are shown in the Eiffel Tower Restaurant)

Cody:

I had no Idea this was here did you?

Noah:

Nope.

Cody:

See isn't this nice?

Noah:

Meh.

Cody:

You're not the romantic type are you?

Noah:

Does it matter if I love you?

Cody:

I guess not.

Noah:

(Smirks)

Cody:

What?

Noah:

You're funny.

Cody:

I'm still getting used to seeing you smile.

Noah:

It's too sexy huh?

Cody:

Definitely.

Noah:

I will say this the View is Romantic. Even for a non-romantic like myself.

Cody:

Yeah I bet everyone is making out.

(Bridgette and Heather are at a Restaurant)

Bridgette:

This is the only place that woul wait us at the moment.

Heather:

it better be good.

Bridgette:

Don't worry.

Heather:

I could use a cigarette an I don't smoke.

Bridgette:

It'll be okay.

(Lightning and Trent are eating Crepes)

Lightning:

Sha-Crepes!

Trent:

These are good huh?

Lightning:

You got that right.

Trent:

(Eats Crepe) I'm going to play for Change I always wanted to street perform.

Lightning:

Go ahead brotha.

Trent:

(Gets guitar)

(Noah and Cody are shown at the top of the Eiffel Tower)

Cody:

The Breeze feels amazing.

Noah:

Yep.

Cody:

You probably don't find this romantic do-

Noah:

(Cuts him off by kissing him passionately)

Cody:

(Kisses back)

Noah:

(Breaks kiss) Romantic enough for you?

Cody:

(Speechless)

Noah:

I'll take that as a yes. Let's go back down see a movie or something.

Cody:

(Follows Silently)

(Kevin and Dawn are walking)

Dawn:

You shouldn't fill up on Croissants. There's a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower.

Kevin:

(Looks up with the Croissant in his mouth) really?

Dawn:

Yes.

Kevin:

Well (puts the Croissant back in the bag) Let's go.

Dawn:

Okay.

(Bridgette and Heather are sitting in the restaurant)

Bridgette:

Look here comes our food.

Heather:

I'm starving.

Waiter:

Good Evening Mademouiselles. Here are your meals

Heather:

Thank you *eats and spits* This is terrible!

Bridgette:

*Eats* Mine's no good either.

Heather:

Let's leave.

Waiter:

How about my tip?

Heather:

Here's your tip (flips the waiter off)

Bridgette:

(pays tip and leaves)

Heather:

What now?

Bridgette:

We can just go back to our Hotel rooms.

Heather:

that sounds best.

Bridgette:

Let's go

(Kevin walk up to the Eiffel Tower)

Kevin:

there it is. Beautiful huh?

Dawn:

It's so Lovely.

Kevin:

Let's go.

Dawn:

Okay.

Cody:

Look there's Kevin and Dawn.

Noah:

I see them.

Cody:

Hey Guys.

Kevin:

What's up lovebirds?

Cody:

(Blushes)

Kevin:

You blush easily don't you?

Cody:

Yeah.

Dawn:

Have fun you too. (Smiles)

Noah:

(straight face) You too.

(Kevin and Dawn blush dark red)

Noah:

Now look who's blushing. (Smirks)

Kevin:

I wasn't blushing! Let's go Dawn! (they run into the Eiffel Tower)

Kevin:

(gets a table and pulls a chair out for Dawn)

Dawn:

Such a gentleman.

Kevin:

Thank my parents for that (Smiles)

Dawn:

(Sits)

Lightning:

I wanna be a street performer too I'm gonna dance. So Play that Funky Music white boy!

Trent:

(laughs and starts playing guitar)

Lightning:

(Twerks)

(a Citizen gives Lightning a Quarter)

Lightning:

That's all you got? Stop wastin' my time Swerve!

Trent:

(Laughs) You're too much man.

(Kevin and Dawn are at the table eating)

Kevin:

You don't mind if I eat meat do you?

Dawn:

Of course not you shouldn't feel like you need to change for me. (laughs)

Kevin:

(Slightly Blushes)

Dawn:

Eat whatever you want.

Kevin:

So how does this compare to Revenge of the Island?

Dawn:

My Experience here has been much better (Smiles)

Kevin:

I'm happy since you were really screwed off that season.

Dawn:

It's okay really.

Kevin:

So should we start climbing this thing?

Dawn:

Sure let's go.

Cody:

Let's rent a movie to watch in our hotel room.

Noah:

You pick you're the Romantic Contiseur.

Cody:

(Laughs) Okay then. this is supposed to be good.

Noah:

It doesn't matter to me.

(Trent stops playing)

Trent:

I think I'm going to the Hotel.

Lightning:

Okay. I'll just chill here and people watch.

Trent:

Okay see ya man (fist bump)

(Kevin and Dawn are on top of the Eiffel Tower)

Dawn:

Look at that view.

Kevin:

It is so Ro- Gorgeous!

Dawn:

It is (Smiles)

Kevin:

Worth all the steps up here.

Dawn:

Yeah but now we have to walk down them again (laughs)

Kevin:

It's fine.

(they walk down the steps)

Kevin:

*Eats another Croissant*

French Man:

(Sits next to Lightning) Bonjour.

Lightning:

Sup.

French Man:

What are you doing?

Lightning:

Making fun of people.

French Man:

Sounds fun.

Lightning:

(Sees Kevin and Dawn) Oh those are my friends.

French Man:

Oh really? (Smiles) I'm Claude.

Lightning:

Lightning nice to meet you.

Kevin:

(looking across a pond) the moonlight reflecting over the water. The second most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

Dawn:

What's the first?

Kevin:

(Blushes) Uh. The view from the tower.

Dawn:

Oh. (Smiles sensing the lie) It is beautiful though.

Kevin:

I'm glad I spent my time here with you.

Dawn:

So am I.

(They kiss)

Lightning:

Whoa!

Claude:

Ah La'Mour.

Lightning:

Say What?

Claude:

it means love.

Lightning:

I don't know you like that!

Kevin:

(Breaks kiss redder than ever) I'm sorry. It's just the romantic atmosphere.

Dawn:

(also blushing) I'm sorry too. It was in the heat of the moment.

Kevin:

Oh t-totally.

Kevin:

*She'll never like me now if I just ram my tongue down her throat. God it was the best though*

Dawn:

*The kiss was amazing. But It was rushed so I hope this doesn't make things awkward*

Kevin:

I think we should go back to the hotel.

Dawn:

I agee it's getting late.

Kevin:

I'll see you tomorrow.

Kevin:

*I want to kiss her goodnight. That'll just add more awkwardness*

Lightning:

(Sitting on the Bench) It's about time (Eats Crepe)

Chris:

That concludes the most Romantic episode of Total Drama Evah! Stay tuned Will the kiss make Kevin and Dawn's Relationship awkward?, Will Noah ever be Romantic?, and Will Heather and Bridgette be friends? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	20. When it Rains it Pours

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! The campers got a little time to relax. They went to the city of love, Paris! For some reason, we had a narrator. There was romance! There was awkwardness that resembled romance! There was a Heather without her Alejandro. Trent went along without Gwen. There was Bridgette, lonlier than ever! And then there was Lightning... (shivers) Get set to get wet on another exciting episode of

Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song Plays)

(While the theme song is playing, the usual theme clips aren't shown. Instead, there is a clip of Lightning twerking)

(Kevin and Dawn are sitting next to eachother, blushing)

(Camera turns to Heather and Trent talking)

Trent:

Heather, we need to talk.

Heather:

(sighs) Fine. Make it quick

Trent:

So first, let me explain myself. What I'm about to tell you is purely strategic.

Heather:

Oh, don't worry, I'm pretty sure I have this whole game wrapped around my finger.

Trent:

(shakes head) No, you don't. Not with Kevin in the game.

Heather:

Kevin? Oh please. Do you see the state he's in right now? (Looks over at Kevin and Dawn) Yuck. He's in no position to win this game. He's wrapped around my finger.

Trent:

I still think it would be best to vote him out. All we need is you, me and Lightning. Together, we can get him out.

Heather:

Fine, I'll go talk to Lightning. (walks away and rolls her eyes)

Trent:

Thank you, Heather. We'll be able to make the final two together with this!

(Camera goes back to Kevin and Dawn, still awkwardly blushing, the camera shakes as to signify the cameraman shaking his head)

Lightning:

(Is twerking in the confessional)

Lightning's gonna twerk all the way to the finals. Sha-Lightning!

Kevin:

Now we can play the game again.

Dawn:

Yep (smiles)

Kevin:

(Blushes)

Kevin:

*God I hope what happened with Dawn doesn't make things awkward*

Dawn:

*I hope the kiss doesn't change things. I knew I'd mess it up somehow. But it was the best moment of my life*

Kevin:

*I have to start thinking about the game now but all I'm thinking about is how amazing that kiss was*

Lightning:

I saw what happened. (Grins)

Kevin:

What are you referring to?

Lightning:

What else? (makes kissy face)

Kevin:

Oh

Lightning:

Why did yall stop?

Kevin:

it got Awkward I like forced a kiss on her who knows how she feels about it.

Lightning:

What did you think of it? Is she a good kisser?

Kevin:

The best Kiss I've ever had.

Lightning:

Maybe she feels the same way.

Kevin:

She isn't into me. She's too sweet.

Lightning:

You never know.

Lightning:

*Dawn Definitely likes Kevin now doubt in my mind. So make your move Playa Sha-Get it!*

Heather:

Kev. I have some news.

Kevin:

What's up?

Heather:

Trent is trying to get me and Lightning to ban together with Noah and Cody and vote you out.

Kevin:

That's pretty scary.

Kevin:

So you're helping me? Or Sealing my fate?

Heather:

Helping you. I feel it may get me further. Don't think I like you or anything. Ew.

Kevin:

I didn't. But I can get you pretty far I have a pretty obvious final three Deal I can get you fourth.

Heather:

Get me to final four and I'll have a shot at winning my way to the end.

Kevin:

Exactly good deal huh?

Heather:

Great deal.

Heather:

*I'd love to get rid of Kevin but he's running the Island. It would be best to get in his good graces until I have an opening*

Kevin:

So Heather informed me that Trent is conspiring against me.

Dawn:

What are we going to do?

Kevin:

Heather is talking about voting Trent out with us.

Dawn:

That's only 3 people what about Lightning? He seems to be quite friendly with you.

Kevin:

I'm not sure if I can truly trust Heather or not I don't know if she'll really vote with us maybe you can talk to her and read her aura to make sure she's telling the truth.

Dawn:

I need to do that.

Kevin:

Update me.

Dawn:

Of Course. (Smiles)

Dawn:

Greetings Heather.

Heather:

What do you want. I'll keep your boyfriend safe.

Dawn:

(Blushing Dark Red) B-boyfriend?

Heather:

(Gasps) He isn't your boyfriend? You seem to like him a lot.

Dawn:

(Nervous) I don't I mean not like that.

Heather:

I think you're lying Dawn you don't seem like the type to lie.

Dawn:

O- (sighs) Okay I like him a lot.

Heather:

I knew it.

Dawn:

He likes me back I see it in his aura.

Heather:

Why won't you make your move? I know the guy has to ask the girl out usually but you're not waiting for that are you?

Dawn:

Kind of it would take the fear of messing up and having him not like me anymore away.

Heather:

Well he's safe don't worry.

Dawn:

I see. You, Me, Kevin and Bridgette will be the final 4?

Heather:

You can count on it.

Dawn:

Good (Smiles)

Dawn:

(to Kevin) It's Legit. She's with us.

Kevin:

Alright!

Dawn:

I know I'm so happy I don't want you to go.

Kevin:

awe thanks.

Dawn:

*I'm happy that I know Heather is with us*

Kevin:

*Trent you're messing with me now? You're barking up the wrong tree*

Chris:

Campers Report to the Lake for today's Challenge!

Lightning:

Lightning's Got this! All you others better swerve! (Runs until he hits a tree while looking back)

Chris:

Welcome today one of your hands will be chained and tethered to a bucket. That hand must be raised, if you move your hand the bucket will tip and you're out. Last person with a full bucket of water wins Invincibility. Go!

Kevin:

Piece of Cake

Chris:

Oh don't worry soon it will get very very painful.

Trent:

(Gulps)

Lightning can go all day! Lightning is gonna own this! Lightning is gonna (Tips Bucket)

Chris:

Lightning is out.

Lightning;

My Bucket has a whole in it or somethin.

Chris:

Take a seat.

Trent:

(Tips Bucket) Crap.

Chris:

Trent is out.

Noah:

(Tips Bucket)

Chris:

And there goes Noah.

Chris:

I have some food for you guys.

Heather:

Ha you think you'll get us to step down for some of chef's Gruel?

Chris:

No how about A Roast Chicken!

Dawn:

I'm good.

Bridgette:

Me too.

Kevin:

That chicken doesn't look so good.

Heather:

I've went this long Mclean

Cody:

It's not candy so I'm not getting down.

Chris:

Then it will go to Lightning, Trent and No- Where's the Chicken?

Owen:

(Eating)

Chris:

Owen how are you here?

Owen:

I smelled Chicken.

Chris:

How? Where were you?

Owen:

In Alberta.

Chris:

Then how did you smell Chicken?

Owen:

I just was in my room I smelled Roast Chicken and I came over to get it.

Kevin:

That's a superpower.

Chris:

Well you're not supposed to be here.

Owen:

Please dude can I stay?

Chris:

Fine you can stay but only until our next elimination Chef will drop the next loser off at Playa De Loser and take you home.

Owen:

That's cool.

Owen:

*It's Awesome to be back baby. Even if I can't compete. But I got to eat Roast Chicken!*

Kevin:

Where were you when we had the buffet for the awake-a-thon?

Owen:

I was getting Surgery on my Elbow. So I was Out dude.

Kevin:

That's plausible.

Cody:

(Tips Bucket)

Chris:

Cody is out and then there were 4. Bridgette you're not totally sucking at this challenge.

Bridgette:

Gee thanks.

Chris:

Same to you Dawn.

Dawn:

I won a challenge.

Chris:

Don't care.

Dawn:

*Tips Bucket* I had a height disadvantage.

Chris:

Dawn's out.

Kevin:

(to Bridgette and Heather) Well we're all up here it won't matter who wins.

Bridgette:

Nope.

Kevin:

Rock Paper Scissors. who wants to go first?

Bridgette:

Me.

Kevin:

Okay.

(They do Rock, Paper Scissors)

Bridgette:

(Paper)

Kevin:

(Rock)

Kevin:

(Lifts hand and Tips Bucket)

Chris:  
Kev is out.

Bridgette:

Okay Heather. You and I.

Heather:

Okay

(They do Rock, Paper, Scissors)

Bridgette:

(Scissors)

Heather:

(Rock)

Bridgette:

(Tips Bucket)

Chris:

Heather Wins Invincibility!

Heather:

(Avoids the Water) Didn't even get my hair wet.

Chris:

For one of you sadsacks...And Owen it'll be your last day at camp.

Owen:

Hey you're name is Kevin?

Kevin:

Yep and I know your name.

Owen:

Yep I'm Owen.

Kevin:

Nice to meet you man. You always seemed cool.

Owen:

You seem cool too.

Kevin:

Sorry you have to leave man.

Owen:

It's okay dude. I'll play again one day. Maybe we'll be teammates one day.

Kevin:

*I just meet Owen and he's my best friend. Wow is he really that nice?*

Owen:

*I can't wait to play another season. I have a feeling in my gut that I'll be back soon (Farts) Oh nevermind*

Dawn:

Owen your Aura shows that you're a very caring soul.

Owen:

Cool.

Dawn:

(Picks up a Squirrel) What's that little one? Your foot is hurt? awe you have a splinter. Hold still. (pulls the splinter out and the squirrel rubs against Dawn)

Owen:

That was awesome.

Kevin:

Hey Dawn I was wonderi-

(The Squirrel jumps on Kevin's face and starts scratching him)

Kevin:

(Screaming)

Dawn:

(Gets the Squirrel) I guess it doesn't trust you for some reason.

Squirrel:

(Rubs head on Dawn and turns around and shakes it's fist at Kevin)

Kevin:

I just got Threatened by a Squirrel?

Owen:

Looks like it.

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris:

There are only 7 Marshmallows there are 8 of you... well 9 now.

(Owen is shown smiling)

Chris:

You know the drill Heather you have invincibility so here (Gives Marshmallow)

(Noah, Dawn, Lightning, Cody, Bridgette get Marshmallows)

Chris:

It's down to 2.

(Kevin and Trent are shown Trent Nervous, Kevin Smirking)

Chris:

The last Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Trent dude sorry but you gotta go.

Trent:

(Sighs) Okay it's been awesome playing with you guys.

(Trent gets on the boat of losers)

Chef:

Come on Big Guy.

Owen:

Bye Kevin, Bye Dawn, Bye Heather, Bye Bridgette, Bye Lightning, By Cody, By Noah! (gets on the Dock) Peace Out!

Chris:

Is this the last we'll see of Owen?, Will Heather regret getting rid of Trent?, Will Kevin ever ask Dawn out? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	21. Test your Strength

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! Trent tried to rally Heather and Lightning to join Cody, Noah and himself to vote out Kevin, Heather told Kevin, In the Invincibility challenge the campers held it out and Heather won Invincibility, And Trent was sent home, Stick around for a drama filled Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

*Trent is gone now. That's what he gets. Don't cross me*

Dawn:

*I am so happy Kevin is still here and now we have the majority*

Cody:

So are we just sitting ducks now?

Noah:

No We have one more move.

Cody:

Which is?

Noah:

Convince Heather and Lightning that it's in our best interest to come with us. and to vote out Kevin. Kevin acted very loyal to Trent and he got rid of him just like that. We have to tell him he isn't to be trusted.

Cody:

I see.

Noah:

*I don't care what the numbers against me are I'm not going down without a fight. You make your own numbers in this competition*

Noah:

Heather we need to talk.

Heather:

(Scoffs) What is it Noah?

Noah:

Kevin do you really trust him?

Heather:

Not one bit but Trent was just too nice.

Noah:

I will agree on that. So is Kev the next target?

Heather:

Absolutely.

Heather:

*I have no intentions of voting Kevin out. Dawn is a great ally she can read auras she can tell me if someone is lying*

Kevin:

*I hate to do this but I might have to use Dawn for strategy for a bit. (Sighs) It's all for the game I think she'll understand. She just needs to lie about auras she reads to get her further she can't always be honest with that*

Kevin:

Dawn. I don't want to ask you this but we might have to do this.

Dawn:

What?

Kevin:

You might have to lie about some auras. If Heather tells you to read someone's aura and it isn't to her benefit you'll have to lie to make her stay with us.

Dawn:

I am bad at lying. I never lie.

Kevin:

I know. But it's just for the game. I'm sure your animal friends will forgive you.

Dawn:

They probably will.

Kevin:

Yes. I'll be with you all the way. Just like in the game.

Dawn:

(Blushes) O-Okay.

Kevin:

I need some sleep I'm gonna take a nap.

Dawn:

Okay. Good Night. (Smiles)

Kevin:

(Leaves)

(Dawn walks over to Bridgette who is sitting on the dock)

Dawn:

Greetings Bridgette.

Bridgette:

Hey Dawn.

Dawn:

What are you doing?

Bridgette:

Looking at the lake. Waiting to get home and start surfing again.

Dawn:

Feeling a little homesick?

Bridgette:

Yeah. I've never made it this far. Plus I had Geoff the first time.

Dawn:

I see. But your surfboards aren't going anywhere and neither is Geoff (Smiles)

Bridgette:

I know I'm just not used to being away this long. How about you don't you miss your family?

Dawn:

Well my family Distance themselves from me. The only time I usually really see them is at dinner.

Bridgette:

That's awful why do they do that?

Dawn:

They think I'm weird...like everyone else.

Bridgette:

I don't think you're weird. Neither does Kevin (Smirks)

Dawn:

I-I know. You're my best friends and I appreciate your support.

Bridgette:

No problem. I feel the same way.

Lightning:

*Lightning's on the Home Stretch! Final 7 Sha-Bam!*

Lightning:

(Doing pushups)

Heather:

Is that all you do?

Lightning:

Lightning's Gotta stay in shape! Lightning's gonna win the Super Bowl One Day!

Heather:

In your dreams.

Lightning:

My Daddy lost his rings I need to get some! And I will!

Heather:

(Rolls Eyes)

Chris:

Campers Report to the courtyard for today's challenge.

(The Campers see ropes tied to weights)

Chris:

Hello Campers. You see ropes with weights tied to the end of them you will be holding that weight with the rope when you pull the rope the weight will rise it's standing over a porcelain statue of yourself if your weight falls it crushes your statue and you're out. Last person with an intact statue wins Invincibillity! There are different positions of the rope there are 4 knots every 15 minutes you'll go down a knot until there is nothing but a short ammount of rope left and then holding the rope will be very difficult because there is always a risk of the rope slipping. Dawn and Cody are the 2 lightest contestants so you probably have an advantage you have to hold less weight than anyone else, Lightning you have to hold the most weight.

Kevin:

Imagine if Owen had to do this challenge.

Chris:

Take your positions! Go!

(The Campers hold the ropes everyone but Heather and Lightning have trouble with the weight)

Lightning:

Lightning can go all day!

Heather:

You'd better give up right now losers. That includes you Lightning.

Lightning:

The only loser I see is you. You Ratchet.

Kevin:

(Repositioning)

Noah:

A little heavy there buddy?

Kevin:

(straining) No Of Course not.

Dawn:

*I weigh less than a hundred pounds so this may be a physical challenge I can win*

Noah:

Kev you can give up Dawn can still win.

Kevin:

I'm not giving up!

Noah:

Oh how very noble of you.

Kevin:

*Noah you're going to taunt me? I thought you were smart*

Cody:

Noah. Shh

Noah:

Cody. Calm Down I'm just having some fun.

Kevin:

You'll have a lot of fun with Trent soon.

Cody:

See what I mean? I don't want you to go.

Kevin:

You seem to be struggling with your weight too I may not win but I know you won't either.

Noah:

You minus well quit.

Kevin:

I'm going to stick it out until you and Cody are out of this challenge. So you'll be seeing and hearing a lot out of me.

Cody:

*I love Noah but sometimes he screws around with the wrong people. Kev is in power right now. They're both trashtalkers but Kev will send him home if he loses tonight. So if Noah loses I have to win Immunity so I can give it to him*

Bridgette:

*All of this trashtalk may help me in this challenge*

Bridgette:

(Drops weight)

Bridgette:

*Guess not*

Noah:

(drops weight) Damn it!

Kevin;

(Smirks) Nice playing with ya Noah.

Noah:

I'm out so you can drop out now.

Kevin:

Not a chance. Not unil Cody is out. Weight what's on my arm? Muscle Tone? I'm building Muscle! Oh Cody's Dead now I officially have more muscle than he does.

Noah:

Whatever.

Kevin:

Cody I hope you stay a while I'm getting stronger I can beat you in the next physical challenge (smirks)

Dawn:

*Okay I don't care much for Kevin's extremely cocky attitude but he's trying to get into Cody's head. But I hate arrogance and it kind of turns me off to him I need to have a word with him when this challenge is over*

Chris:

Dawn, Heather and Lightning you guys have been quiet.

Lightning:

(holding weight with one hand) That's because this challenge is so easy.

Heather:

I agree. This is no problem.

Dawn:

I'm holding the least amount of weight so mine isn't that heavy.

Chris:

Cody how are you doing?

Cody:

Kinda struggling Chris.

Chris:

How about you Kev?

Kevin:

I'm doing alright I'm struggling but I can hold out for a while.

Chris:

This challenge may go on for a while.

(later)

Cody:

(groans) Sorry Noah! (Drops Weight)

Kevin:

Yes! See you guys (lets go of weight)

Chris:

And then there were three.

Dawn:

Well Even though I have less weight I doub with their stengt that I can be a factor. (drops weight)

Chris:

Dawn's out so now it's between Heather and Lightning!

Dawn:

Kevin could I have a word with you?

Lightning:

Ooooooh Kevin's in Trouble!

Kevin:

What's this about?

Dawn:

Your behavior. I don't like it you're being really cocky and arrogant.

Kevin:

I'm sorry. I just get really confident.

Dawn:

Overconfident. I believe in Karma and as much as I like you I think Karma will get you in the end.

Kevin:

I'm sorry.

Dawn:

*Kevin showed remorse again. He doesn't like when I criticize him*

Kevin:

*I think I really messed up? (Sighs) She'll never go out with me now*

(Kevin and Dawn go back to the challenge area)

Lightning:

Did you get a spanking?

Heather:

He probably wishes he did.

Lightning:

(Laughs)

Heather:

(Starts to strain)

Lightning:

You can give up if you want Heather.

Heather:

As if. I'm in it until I can't feel my arms.

Lightning:

You think you can hold against me?

Heather:

Sure I can.

Lightning:

You can try.

Heather:

I will.

Chris:

Will Heather beat Lightning? Find out when we come back on Total Drama Revisited!

(Commercial Break)

Heather:

(Struggling)

Lightning:

(with one hand) Just give up already.

Heather:

Never.

Chris:

Looks like Heather is determined.

Kevin:

(to Bridgette and Dawn) The Plan is Noah if it wasn't before his taunting me seals his fate.

Bridgette:

Okay that's fine as long as our alliance stays strong.

Kevin:

We will and we're Final 3 (offers Fist Bump)

Bridgette:

(Fist Bump) I'm in

Dawn:

(Fist Bump) M-Me too.

Heather:

(Falls backwards dropping her weight)

Chris:

And with that Lightning Wins Invincibility!

Lightning:

Sha-Bam!

Heather:

I gave it my all.

Lightning:

It's okay Heather you held your own against me that takes a lot of strength you're a warrior but I'm a mightier Warrier Sha-Lightning!

(Campfire)

Chris:

Only 7 people left only 6 Marshmallows left. Lightning you won Invincibility so here (throws Lightning a marshmallow)

Lightning:

(squeezes Marshmallow) Sha-Squishy.

(Chris gives Marshmallows to Dawn, Heather, Bridgette and Cody)

Chris:

The final marshmallow.

(Kevin and Noah await their marshmallow)

Chris:

Goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Sorry Noah but you've been eliminated.

Noah:

Do you guys really trust this guy? He's slippier than Alejandro and Heather Combined. and Kevin you beat my Congratulations now just make out with Dawn.

(Kevin and Dawn are shown blushing dark red)

Chef:

(Takes Noah to the Dock) Come on Scrawny.

Chris:

Will they take Noah's Advice?, Will Cody be able to overthrow the alliance?, Will Lightning win the Super Bowl? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	22. Sacrifices

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Noah came up with a plan to get Heather and Lightning to join him and Cody, Kevin and Noah talked a lot of Trash, Dawn was upset with Kevin's Trashtalk, Lightning won invinicibility and Noah was voted out and he wasn't very happy about it. Now Only 6 are left we're on the home stretch people. Gear up for an awesome episode of Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

(Cody is shown crying)

Cody:

*I miss Noah. I'm alone in this game now. I need to talk to Kevin about getting rid of Lightning who is a major physical threat*

Dawn:

I'm sorry Cody.

Cody:

Oh Hey Dawn. I'm okay.

Dawn:

I'm sorry we had to get rid of Noah but he was going to come after us.

Cody:

I understand.

Dawn:

Kevin is really a nice person.

Cody:

I know why else would you like him?

Dawn:

(blushes) y-you know that?

Cody:

Yes I don't have to read auras to tell that. He likes you too you know? You guys would be cute.

Dawn:

Th-thanks but I know he likes me but I want him to make the move so I don't screw it up.

Cody:

But what if he's shy or he doesn't know you like him?

Dawn:

I'll talk to him about it sometime. But I want you to know I'd like to think of you as a friend. Your Aura shows that you're a sweet and caring young man.

Cody:

Thanks Dawn and you're really sweet and caring too. (smiles)

Dawn:

*I felt really bad about voting out Noah when I saw Cody afterwards I was heartbroken*

Dawn:

I'll talk to Kevin about getting out Lightning since he's such a threat.

Cody:

Okay. That's good.

Dawn:

I'll talk to you later.

Cody:

Okay. (Smiles)

Cody:

*Dawn is a good person I'd like to count her as an ally but Nirvana and Noah kind of messed those chances up. She is more loyal to Kevin than anyone else. So most likely if he says to vote for me she will*

Dawn:

Kevin may I talk to you?

Kevin:

Of course.

Dawn:

I just talked to Cody. I feel so bad.

Kevin:

Dawn it's what we have to do I feel bad about it to but we can't let him win.

Dawn:

Why do we have to vote him out right after Noah?

Kevin:

I want our alliance in the Final 5. I don't want anyone from my alliance mad at me for breaking the alliance before I had to.

Dawn:

Lightning is a major threat.

Kevin:

Well I can't deny that. I'll give you this. If Lightning loses Invincibility he'll go.

Dawn:

But if he wins?

Kevin:

It's Cody.

Dawn:

Why not Heather we can't trust her anyway.

Kevin:

That doesn't matter when you can read her aura. Plus if we vote Cody off he'll be with Noah.

Dawn:

I know that but I think we should give him a chance to win it.

Kevin:

No we shouldn't. Part of us trying to win involves taking other people's chances away. I know you don't like how this game is played but this is it.

Dawn:

I just wish we didn't have to vote him out.

Kevin:

If he wasn't alligned with Nirvana and Noah the two most vocal about getting me out maybe I wouldn't.

Dawn:

I understand.

Kevin:

I'm sorry this will be a very hard vote.

Dawn:

I know.

Dawn:

*Kevin won't budge. I can't go against him because then he won't trust me anymore. So I'm stuck with voting out Cody if Lightning wins. I have to do my best to make Lightning lose*

Kevin:

*It's hard voting Cody out right after Noah it is but to win this game you have to sacrifice people Owen Sacrificed Bridgette, Duncan made Gwen think Trent was a psycho so she would tell the other team to vote him out, Alejandro screwed everyone over and Cameron sacrificed Jo. It's always been done and since I'm winning this season I have to play the winners way*

Dawn:

But the thing is Heather is the second strongest person next to Lightning it would be best to get her out now.

Kevin:

I'll consider it you raise a good point.

Dawn;

Good

Kevin:

*Dawn raises a good point about Heather it would be nice to get them both out*

Lightning:

(Playing a Handheld Video Game) Lightning Wins The Super Bowl Yay!

Lightning:

*It won't be long till that's real Lightning will win a lot of Super Bowls*

Lightning:

Where's my Protein Powder?

Kevin:

You ran out.

Lightning:

(On his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kevin:

Relax man it'll be alright just ask Chris for more.

Lightning:

I need my protein.

Kevin:

*Yes I hid Lightning's Protein.I made a promise to keep Cody if Lightning loses with Dawn plus Lightning is a major threat it would be better for everyone if he left*

Lightning:

*(Crying) My Protein*

Dawn:

What happened?

Kevin:

(Whispers) I hid his protein so he'd lose the challenge.

Dawn:

Kevin you shouldn't do this by cheating

Kevin:

How else are we going to do it?

Dawn:

Fairly.

Kevin:

Then we'll lose.

Dawn:

You need to give it back to him. If we lose we lose fairly.

Kevin:

Okay. I guess so.

Dawn:

Good.

Dawn:

*I know Kevin is an aggressive gameplayer. But he is out of control a lot of the time. Sabotaging another player is evil. But I still like him for some reason. I still see the nice side of him. I guess this is what competition does to some people*

Kevin:

I'm sorry I'm acting so crazy, It's just that I know you wanted to Keep Cody.

Dawn:  
Not as a result of cheating.

Kevin:

I see. Well I have to get his powder.

Dawn:

Okay (Smiles)

(Kevin enters the cabin and Lightning is sucking his thumb in the fetal position)

Kevin:

Lightning look what I found. (Holds protein Powder)

Lightning:

My Protein! Don't worry baby Daddy's here!

Kevin:

It turns out Chef stole it.

Lightning:

Chef is gonna get it.

Chris:

Campers report to the Mess Hall for today's Challenge.

(The Campers are at the mess hall)

Chris:

Today you will be arm wrestling!

Kevin:

Crap.

Chris:

you'll be pitted against each other in an arm wrestling match. The Quickest winner is automatically in the finals. First up Kevin Vs Dawn.

Kevin:

*Great I had to get Dawn*

Dawn:

Well may the best person win.

Kevin:

Yep.

Chris:

3-2-1 Go!

(They Arm Wrestle and Kevin Pins Dawn's arm after 3 Seconds)

Chris:

Kevin wins. Sorry Dawn.

Chris:

Next up Heather Vs Lightning!

(They arm wrestle and Lightning pins Heather in 1.6758487 Seconds)

Chris:

Lightning wins very fast.

Kevin:

He's going straight to the finals how is anyone going to beat that?

Chris:

Next Brigette Vs Cody!

(They Arm Wrestle and Bridgette pins Cody in 4 Seconds)

Chris:

Lightning will play the winner of the next round in the finals. Kevin Vs Bridgette.

(Kevin Pins Bridgette after 6 Seconds)

Chris:

Final Round Lightning Vs Kevin.

(Lighning Pins Kevin in 0.9 Seconds)

Chris:

Lightning wins Invincibility 2 in a row! He has a guaranteed spot in the Final 5.

Lightning:

Sha-Bam! 3rd of the season baby!

(Campfire)

Chris:

There are only 6 people left 5 Marshmallows. Lightning here is yours. 4 More.

(Dawn, Kevin and Bridgette get Marshmallows)

(Cody and Heather wait for their Marshmallows)

Chris:

The final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather. Sorry Cody but it's the dock of shame for you.

Dawn:

(Hugs Cody) I'm so sorry Cody.

Cody:

(Hugs Dawn) No problem. I'm rooting for you. (smiles)

Dawn:

Thank you.

Cody:

(Gets on the boat and leaves)

Chris:

Will Lightning's Streak end?, Will Kevin's Decision to keep Heather bite him in the butt?, Will Kevin ever play fair? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	23. Betrayal

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! Kevin and Dawn had their differences in strategy, Dawn tried to keep Cody, Lightning was the big threat in the challenges and Lightning proved his threat Status to be true by winning Invinicibility, And Cody was voted out, Stay Tuned for a Totally Dramatic episode of Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Dawn:

I feel terrible.

Kevin:

Dawn I know it feels bad but that's how the game is played.

Dawn:

I'm just not the kind of person to play like that. I don't have the killer instinct.

Kevin:

I understand.

Kevin:

*Dawn is too nice for this game. She can't play dirty and that's a good thing. It shows that she has good character while I am ruthless it's just how I was raised I've studied Business so I have the killer instinct that comes with Business and this game*

Lightning:

*Final 5 Baby! Lightning's goin' all the way Sha-Lightning! (Twerks)

Heather:

*Of course I knew I'd be in the final 5. I'm going all the way...again. Isn't it obvious who's going to win?*

Dawn:

*I had no Inkling that I'd make it this far when I entered this competition, I thought I'd be out first. I owe a lot to Kevin for how I got so far*

Kevin:

*I knew from the day I stepped on the boat that I'd be here so I'm not surprised. I'm happy to be here with the best people for my game as well. I haven't voted all of these people out and made so many people angry for nothing. It'll all pay off*

Bridgette:

Wow Final 5. The furthest I've ever gotten was 10th. I'm happy and surprised and I hope Geoff is proud of me making it this far. Even if I lose I'm happy*

Kevin:

Final 5 are you happy?

Dawn:

Very much so. We have the majority too so we're in good shape.

Kevin:

We're inpenetrable.

Dawn:

Yeah.

Kevin:

So next is either Lightning or Heather.

Dawn:

Good.

Kevin:

Let's hope today's challenge is mental so I can win. (laughs)

Dawn:

Yeah you'll have a good chance.

Kevin:

So how does it feel to be in the final 3?

Dawn:

Well I'm not there yet.

Kevin:

Yeah but let's be real we're making it.

Dawn:

Okay I guess so. But I'm happy.

Dawn:

*Kevin is really arrogant a lot of the time. He doesn't seem to know how arrogant and cocky he is but Overconfidence is a burden and I think it will cost him somehow. I hope not though since he has played the best game and he deserves it*

Kevin:

So I'm going to talk to the other two you know give them a false sense of security so they won't try so hard in the challenge.

Dawn:

That would benefit us but it's underhanded.

Kevin:

Let's look at it this way if it's a final 2 vote and you're with me you'll probably win since I was the underhanded one.

Dawn:

But I think you deserve it more.

Kevin:

(smiles) really? Well I think you deserve it too.

Dawn:

Thank you

Kevin:

but it benefits you and you don't have to get your hands dirty I'll do the dirty work.

Dawn:

I'd rather win fairly

Kevin:

Dawn you are too good and nice for this game. (smiles and laughs)

Dawn:

I guess so. But that's what makes you perfect for it.

Kevin:

I guess so. I Guess I'm a big enough scumbag to win this game (chuckles)

Dawn:

I don't think you're a scumbag at all just a passionate game

player.

Kevin:  
Thanks (smiles)

Dawn:

*Kevin can be ruthless but I can see how sweet and caring he can be*

Kevin:

I think I should start meditating get some stuff off my mind.

Dawn:

Meditation is a great release of stress. Watch me. (gets into meditation position) repeat after me.

Kevin:

(gets in meditation position) like this?

Dawn:

Very good now find your center.

Kevin:

I don't even know what that is.

Dawn:

The center of your concentration what will you concentrate on?

Kevin:

No Idea honestly I don't think I can even do this I have ADHD I can't sit still for 5 seconds.

Dawn:

Yeah then meditation isn't for you. Your mind would wonder off.

Kevin:

What was that?

Dawn:

Nothing. You'll just have to use a stress ball or something.

Kevin:

That works.

Bridgette:

Hey Lightning.

Lightning:

Sup?

Bridgette:

I'm excited to be in the final 5.

Lightning:

Lightning's been here before. It's nothin' new I knew I'd be here.

Bridgette:

Well honestly I thought I'd be out really early again especially when I saw the first challenge.

Lightning:

It's alright Bridgette. Geoff will be proud of you if you lose to me.

Bridgette:

Gee Thanks.

Lightning:

You're Welcome.

Heather:

Bridgette come here.

Bridgette:

What do you want?

Heather:

To talk to you.

Bridgette:

What?

Heather:

Dawn and Kevin may not know it but they're pretty much a couple and a couple can be dangerous in this game. They won't pick you over the other so why trust them over me when I have no one?

Bridgette:

But why should I trust you over anyone? Dawn is my friend.

Heather:

Exactly your "Friend" but Kevin is more than a friend to her so who will she pick?

Bridgette:

I-I-She'd pick Kevin but.

Heather:

Exactly the highest they can give you is 3rd.

Bridgette:

Yeah True.

Heather:

But at the moment Lightning is the big target this might be the only chance to get rid of him.

Bridgette:

But why not convince Lightning to vote with us and vote out Kev?

Heather:

Because neither of us will beat him in the finale. It would be suicide. Let's face it I'd stand the best chance.

Bridgette:

Dawn is my best friend I would feel bad voting Kevin off like that.

Heather:

She will vote you out over him so it's just you acting before she does. Dawn is really forgiving and she isn't bitter do you really think Dawn of all people will hold any ill feelings against you?

Bridgette:

Tr-true.

Bridgette:

*I'm really considering voting out Kevin or Dawn I feel so dirty but it's what I have to do*

Heather:

Vote for Kevin or Dawn tonight we'll forget about Lightning since they'll be more of a threat together. End this threat tonight.

Bridgette

O-Okay.

Bridgette:

*I feel so bad about this but Dawn will understand if Kevin doesn't Dawn will help him understand*

Chris:

Campers Report to the Mess Hall for today's Challenge!

(They go to the Mess Hall)

Chris:

Hello Campers only 5 of you left. You see in front of me a slide puzzle, When the puzzle is completed you unlock a conch shell blow into it and the sound will signal victory. Go!

(The Contestants start on their puzzle)

Chris:

Dawn, Kevin and Heather are looking really good Bridgette is having some trouble and Lightning is lost.

Lightning:

I suck at puzzles.

Kevin:

(Smirks hearing Lightning) Checkmate.

Chris:

Kevin and Heather are both very close.

(Kevin and Heather finish their puzzles they race to their shells and Kevin blows his first)

Chris:

Close call but Kevin Wins! Congrats you're in the Final 4!

Kevin:

(Cheers)

Dawn:

(Celebrates by hugging Kevin and then they both Blush and act as nothing happened)

Chris:

See you guys at the Campfire.

Bridgette:

*(Teary Eyed) I vote for Dawn*

(Campfire)

Chris:

The Marshmallows on this plate symbolizes the Final 4. and the one missing marshmallow symbolizes the loser. Kevin you won Invincibility so you won't get the final Marshmallow for once.

Kevin:

Nice. (catches Marshmallow)

(Chris gives Marshmallows to Heat and Bridgette)

(Lightning and Dawn wait for their Marshmallow, Kevin looks surprised and Scared)

Chris:

The Final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dawn. Lightning sorry dude it's you.

Lightning:

Aw Man I wanted to win this time.

Dawn:

Sorry Lightning.

Bridgette:

Yeah sorry.

Kevin:

This is hard to watch we've grown to love you Lightning

Chris:

Yeah Yeah we're all sad now go.

Lightning:

Don't worry Lightning ain't mad. (twerks down the dock of shame and gets on the boat)

Chris:

Well Lightning's Gone. What will happen with Kevin and Dawn?, Will Heather be a force to be reckoned with?, Will Kevin and Dawn find out about Bridgette's Betrayal? Find out next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	24. A Slippery Demon

Last Time on Total Drama Revisited! Heather turned Bridgette against Dawn and Kevin, Lightning was still a physical threat, Kevin won invincibilty and Lightning was voted out. Tonight Loyalties will be tested and the final 3 will be decided. Find out who it will be tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Dawn:

*Bridgette has been acting Odd lately*

Dawn:

Does anyone else think Bridgette is acting odd?

Kevin:

Now that you mention it yeah.

Heather:

Of course she is. She voted for you Dawn.

Kevin:

What are you sure Dawn is Bridgette's best friend. How do you know Lightning didn't vote for Dawn?

Heather:

Lightning voted for me. Bridgette voted for Dawn because she thinks Dawn is closer to you and that she would vote you out before she loses in the final 3.

Dawn:

I never thought she'd do this.

Kevin:

She betrayed us. I thought we could trust her. Wow she's actually playing the game. I respect that but that's why I hate to do this but we might need to get out Bridgette.

Heather:

(smirks) I'm in

Dawn:

I need to talk to her about this before we do anything.

Kevn:

Okay.

Heather:

*My plan is falling back in to action*

Dawn:  
Hi Bridgette can we talk?

Bridgette:

Sure.

Dawn:

Did you vote for me?

Bridgette:

(Starts Crying) I'm so sorry Dawn. (Hugs her)

Dawn:

It's okay. I understand why you did it.

Bridgette:

I don't deserve to be in this game anymore.

Dawn:

Don't say that Bridgette. You do deserve to be here just as much as anyone else.

Bridgette:

I'm the worst friend in the world.

Dawn:

No you aren't I treasure your friendship so does Kevin.

Bridgette:

He's probably mad.

Dawn:

He isn't he's just scared you're going to come after him.

Bridgette:

You know it was Heather that planted the seed in my head.

Dawn:

Oh so she tried to turn us against each other. Don't worry Heather is gone.

Bridgette:

Thank you Dawn.

Dawn:

*I don't want to vote Bridgette out the only way I will is if Heather wins Invincibility*

Dawn:

I think we should go after Heather.

Kevin:

I agree I still trust Bridgette more plus she's less likely to win Invincibility in the final 3.

Dawn:

True.

Kevin:

It's in our best interest to keep Bridgette. But does this mean me and you are final 2?

Dawn:

Of course wasn't that always the deal?

Kevin:

Y-Yeah.

Chris:

Campers report to the dock for today's Challenge.

Kevin:

Well L-let's go

Chris:

Today you'll be standing on a wooden post and you'll all be holding on to a Totem Pole. The posts will become very uncomfortable if you lift a foot from the post or take your hand off the pole then you're out. The last person who isn't out wins. So get up there.

(The Campers stand on the posts)

Kevin:

This is fun.

Bridgette:

(laughs)

Chris:

Don't worry. It'll get really fun.

Bridgette:

(lifts heel)

Chris:

Bridgette your heel came off the post you're out.

Bridgette:

Crap.

Chris:

Now it's down to 3.

Kevin:

(Loses balance and falls of the post)

Chris:

2.

Kevin:

Go Dawn

Dawn:

(Smiles)

Heather:

Give it up Blondie.

Dawn:

I'm not the kind of person to quit.

Heather:

Then I'll just wait a while longer to beat you.

Dawn:

I guess so.

Bridgette:

Hang in there!

Chris:

Wow you two could go on all day!

Heather:

Yep.

Dawn:

(lifts foot)

Chris:

Dawn You lifted your foot you're out. Heather wins Invincibility.

Heather:

I knew it.

Dawn:

If we kept Cody we wouldn't have this problem.

Chris:

See you guys at the Campfire Ceremony.

(Campfire)

Chris:

There are 4 of you there are 3 Marshmallows the marshmallows represent the final 3. Heather you won Invincibilty so here. (gives Heather her Marshmallow) and Dawn (gives Dawn a Marshmallow)

(Kevin and Bridgette wait for their Marshmallows)

Chris:

The Final Marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin. Bridgette it's the end of the road.

Kevin:

I'm really sorry (hugs Bridgette)

Bridgette:

I understand don't sweat it.

Dawn:

(Hugs Bridgette Crying) It's okay Dawn use this emotion to beat Heather.

Heather:

See ya Bridge (smiles)

Bridgette:

(Gets on the boat) Bye guys It was fun!

Chris:

Only 3 people left will Kevin and Dawn get vengeance for Bridgette?, Will Heather win again? Will I ever get tired of asking questions? Find out Next time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	25. A Brilliant Plan

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Revisited! Heather Turned Bridgette against Dawn and Kevn, Bridgette felt sorry and admitted to voting for Dawn, Heather won invincibility so Kevin and Dawn had no choice but to vote out Bridgette, It's Down to the Final 3 see who will be in the Final 2 tonight on Total Drama Revisited!

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

Dawn are you mad at me?

Dawn:

A little frustrated about Bridgette being gone.

Kevin:

But how is that my fault?

Dawn:

Because I told you to vote out Heather and keep Cody. If you did Heather would have been Gone I would have won that Challenge and Bridgette would still be here.

Kevin:

There is no telling if you would have beaten Cody in that challenge. Especially if he was all alone he'd be determinned.

Dawn:

Are you telling me you don't have any faith in me?

Kevin:

No that's not what... (smiles)

Dawn:

What? You have a plan.

Kevin:

A brilliant one. Heather is looking at us arguing we have to sell this. We make her think we hate each other and that we want the other out and convince Heather she is going with whomever wins. So she will believe she's in the final 2 no matter what happens she might throw the challenge.

Dawn:

That's Genius. But I can't lie I can't act mad.

Kevin:

Act like I kicked a squirrel or something. Something that really angers you but then if you win remember that I didn't really do it and don't actually vote me out (laughs)

Dawn:

I guess that would work.

Kevin:

Remember it's me and you. From day 1.

Dawn:

I know.

Kevin:

Let's split up I'll talk to her now.

Dawn:

Okay.

Kevin:

(walks to Heather) Showtime. God I am done with her!

Heather:

What? What happened?

Kevin:

She's all mad at me for keeping you instead of Cody a couple votes ago. She brings up something from days ago. Women.

Heather:

So wow you're really mad?

Kevin:

She's gone I just can't deal with her anymore.

Heather:

*Oh My God this is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Kevin and Dawn the lovers have gone through a bitter breakup before they even started to date. This puts me in the best position in this game*

Heather:

I'll take her out.

Kevin:

That's not good enough I want to take her out.

Heather:

I can see that would be more rewarding.

Kevin:

Okay I need to go vent (throws a stick)

Kevin:

*And the Oscar goes to Kevin Orlando Blum (imiates Cheering)*

Heather:

(walks to Dawn) Hey Dawn how are you feeling?

Dawn:

Not so good do you know what that scumbag did?

Heather:

*Wow I didn't know Dawn had such a colorful vocabulary*

Heather:

What?

Dawn:

He was mad at me and he kicked a squirrel. A poor defenseless little squirrel. He is so mean he's a loser!

Dawn:

*It was really hard to say such mean things about Kevin so I pretended I was saying them about Scott*

Heather:

Wow so when did this all happen?

Dawn:

Well we've been hiding it the last couple days I was mad because Bridgette left because of something I told Kevin not to do.

Heather:

So what do you want to do?

Dawn:

I want to get him out. It'll be me and you Heather.

Heather:

Sounds good to me.

Heather:

*So this is great I'm in the final 2 no matter what happens. I couldn't feel more safe*

Chris:

Campers report to the lake!

(They go to the lake Kevin and Dawn are shown glaring at each other and Heather is smiling)

Heather:

*I could care less who wins I'm making the Final 2 in any scenario. I will let Kevin or Dawn win this challenge give them the satisfaction of my trust but then Beat whoever wins in the final 2 and finally get my million*

Chris:

Today you have to swim out and get these bags with ladder rungs bring them back and assemble a ladder get to the top and raise the flag with your name on it. The Catch is every rung is individually shaped and can only go in one way so you'll have to take your time. The person who wins is in the final 2 and will decide on the spot who to vote out.

Kevin:

*I'm not a hundred percent that Heather is going to throw the challenge so I'll go at full force she can not win this challenge this whole season would have been a waste I'll never beat her in a physical challenge in the final 2. Plus with my lie about kicking a squirrel I've given Heather more of a reason to take Dawn if she wins*

Dawn:

*I will try to win but I'd rather Kevin win than me I'd feel bad getting out Heather in such a dirty way. Kevin is the mastermind so he wants the blood on his hands*

Chris:

Let's go!

(The Campers Swim out and Kevin sees Heather and Dawn slacking and keeps going)

Kevin:

*Neither Heather or Dawn appear to be trying which is great for me*

Chris:

Kevin is back with his first bag! Running out for his second!

Heather:

(comes back)

Chris:

Heather is back with her first bag.

Kevin:

(Comes Back)

Chris:

Kevin with his second bag he's on a mission!

Dawn:

(comes back)

Chris:

Dawn is back with her first bag!

Heather:

(Comes back)

Chris:

Heather with her second bag.

Dawn:

(Comes back)

Chris:

Dawn has her second bag.

Kevin:

(Comes back)

Chris:

Kevin is back with his third and final bag he's starting on his ladder

Kevin:

(gets 1 rung in)

Kevin:

(Gets another rung in)

Kevin:

(Gets another rung in)

Chris:

Kevin is making great progress!

Heather:

(Comes Back)

Chris:

Heather is back with her third bag and she's going to start to work on her ladder. Kevin is starting to work faster.

Kevin:

(Gets a rung in)

Chris:

Kevin is up to 4 rungs it takes 10 to complete the ladder!

Kevin:

(Gets a rung in)

Chris:

5 rungs half way done.

Heather:

(Puts rung in wrong hole)

Chris:

Heather is having trouble.

Kevin:

(Gets a rung in)

Chris:

6 Rungs for Kevin!

Dawn:

(Comes back)

Chris:

Dawn is back with her final bag and starts working on her ladder. Trying to catch up.

Kevin:

Good luck (puts another rung in)

Chris:

7 Rungs for Kevin!

Heather:

(Gets a rung in)

Chris:

1 Rung for Heather she has to catch up. Dawn is having a lot of trouble.

Kevin:

(Gets a rung in)

Chris:

8 Rungs only 2 more.

Kevin:

(picks up both runs puts them in their spots and raises his flag) Yes!

Chris:

Kevin wins Invincibility!

Heather:

Congratulations Kevin.

Dawn:

(Glares)

Chris:

Now Kevin you pick who you want out.

Kevin:

(Smirks at Heather) You were the best player for a while but you've just been outplayed.

Dawn:

(Smiles)

Heather:

Wh-What?

Kevin:

See ya Heather.

Heather:

You Snake! I'll have you exterminated!

Chef:

(Grabs Heather and drags her to the boat)

Heather:

You haven't Seen the last of me Kevin! I'll get my revenge!

Kevin:

(Yelling) Looking forward to it!

Chris:

Wow what a move! Now we're down to 2 Who will be our Winner? Find out Next Time on Total Drama Revisited!

(Ending Theme)


	26. Aftermath 4

(Aftermath Theme)

Blainely:

Hello I'm Blaineley Andrew O'Halloran.

Geoff:

And I'm Geoff.

Blaineley:

And this is...

Both:

Total Drama Aftermath

Geoff:

We have one heck of a show tonight

Blaineley:

we'll be talking to the last 5 contestants voted out and we'll have a word with the 2 finalists Via Satellite.

Geoff:

So lets welcome our first guest Trent!

(Trent comes out and the audience cheers)

Trent:

Hey guys glad to be here.

Blaineley:

So Trent what went wrong?

Trent:

Kevin is a better player than I am but if Heather knew what he would do to her in the last episode he would have been gone. Heather's fate is all because she didn't listen to me she thought she was controlling him and I saw the strings attached to her.

Geoff:

Kevin has been the puppeteer this whole game bro. You were really the first person to really try to get him out that could have succeeded.

Trent:

I know it frustrates me I had a fighting chance.

Blaineley:

Do you have any regrets?

Trent:

Not voting for Kevin when Alejandro tried to.

Geoff:

So who are you rooting for?

Trent:

It sounds odd but Kevin. He may have been a snake and voted me out Twice and voted Gwen out but what the cameras didn't show is that we were pretty good friends. It was a reason I didn't try to vote him out for a while.

Blaineley:

You seemed to be pretty friendly with Lightning too in Paris you seemed to be best friends.

Trent:

Lightning is awesome. He's crazy competitive but he's also hilarious and cool and yeah besides Gwen Lightning would be my best friend here.

Geoff:

Well we have Truth or Hammer!

(A hammer is suspended over Trent's Chair)

Trent:

I hate this game

Blaineley:

First Question. Do you love Gwen?

Trent:

M-More than anything in the world.

(Hammer stays still and the audience and Peanut Gallery awe)

Gwen:

I love you too Trent.

Geoff:

Is it true that you dated Lindsay before the season started?

Trent:

What? No and even if I did what would it matter I just said I love gwen.

(the Hammer stays still)

Blaineley:

If there were any girl in the competition you'd want to be with who would it be?

Trent:

What's wrong with you? Nobody! Nobody else in the competition nobody else in the world matches up to Gwen!

(The Hammer stays still and Gwen runs up and hugs and kisses Trent and the audience awes)

Blaineley:

Adorable. Now we've got to go to a commercial but after this we've got Noah!

(Commercial)

Blaineley:

Welcome back our next contestant is one of the first two contestants to have a same sex shomance and we all love him it's Noah!

(Noah walks out to a big applause)

Noah:

Hey Geoff, Hey Blaineley

Geoff:

So what do you have to say about Cody?

Noah:

He's backstage can't I just tell him personally when he comes out?

Geoff:

Nope it's better for ratings if you tell us.

Noah:

I love Cody. He's my Geek and I'm his Bookworm.

(Audience and Peanut Gallery awe)

Geoff:

Now who are you rooting for out of the finalists.

Noah:

These are probably the worst two finalists to choose from we have Donald Trump, And we have the girl who followed him. But I'd have to pick Dawn she did play with some amount of class.

Blaineley:

Gotta love Noah's Honesty. So would you ever play this game again?

Noah:

I'd say no but let's face it Chris is going to drag me out here again.

Geoff:

and now it's time for that's gonna leave a mark!

(Heather is building the latter and she trips and a latter rung hits her in the head)

Geoff:

(Laughing) Comedy Gold.

(Harold is getting on the dock and he falls and hits his Kiwis)

(Audience laughs)

Harold:

That still hurts.

(Lindsay is doing the challenge and she gets hit in the head and is unphased and she gets hit in the head again)

Geoff:

Double Whammy!

Blaineley:

Now let's welcome the second half of the best couple ever NoCo...Cody!

Cody:

Hey Geoff, Hey Blaineley it's nice to be here.

Blaineley:

Okay but talk about Noah.

Cody:

I love Noah with all my heart I don't know why I was barking up the wrong tree with Gwen when my Tree was Noah.

(Audience and Peanut Gallery except for Scott awe)

Scott:

So Corny!

Geoff:

So do you have any regrets?

Cody:

Hmm nope. I played the best game I could and I did it with Integrity so I'm happy.

(The Audience cheers)

Blaineley:

Who are you rooting for?

Cody:

This is tough since I like everybody. But I guess I'd say Dawn. She tried to save me plus she's super nice.

Geoff:

If you had to pick one person to replace one of the finalist who would you replace and who would be the replacement?

Cody:

I'd Replace Dawn with Noah so I know Noah would win in the vote.

(Audience Cheers)

Blaineley:

It's time for everyone's favorite jock and the Twerk king all others best swerve (stops reading card and sighs) Lightning.

Lightning:

(Twerking to his seat to thunderous applause)

Blaineley:

Welcome Lightning.

Lightning:

What's up?

Geoff:

So tell me what was your strategy we didn't see much from you gameplay-wise man.

Lightning:

My Plan was to charm my way and win the challenges.

Blaineley:

You were pretty successful.

Lightning:

Not Successful enough.

Geoff:

Any Regrets?

Lightning:

I didn't pack any crepes for the ride home in Paris.

Blaineley:

Who are you rooting for?

Lightning:

Kevin he's my boy. He's one of my best friends here I don't care that he voted me out he voted me out because he was scared of my strength that's a compliment.

Geoff:

Cool. So are you pumped for football season?

Blaineley:

(looks at Geoff)

Geoff:

What I ran out of questions.

Blaineley:

That means it's time for commercial.

Commercial voice:

Did you ever feel that coffee doesn't work and it just wears you down? then Try THIS! It's Smack Coffee it'll give you that Smack in the face you need.

(Guy drinks coffee. His eyes Dilate and he starts running around in fast forward motion)

The secret Ingredient makes you stay active for hours (whispers) It's cocaine. and you will never want to sleep again. Sleep is for the dead. (Disclaimer) Never drink this product it is very dangerous and it can kill you. SMACK COFFEE Never Sleep again and then sleep Forever!

Blaineley:

Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath. Next up is everyone especially Geoff's favorite Surfer Chick Bridgette!

(Bridgette come out to big applause)

Geoff:

Hey Bridge.

Bridgette:

Hey Geoff.

Geoff:

How have you been?

Bridgette:

Good thanks for asking.

Geoff:

What are you doing this weekend?

Blaineley:

Um Geoff. Ask her questions related to the show.

Geoff:

Oh Right so what do you think of your alliance?

Bridgette:

My Alliance was the most successful alliance in TD History most alliances break up sometime but all our members got to the final 5.

Lightning;

Represent!

Blaineley:

Any Regrets?

Bridgette:

Voting for Dawn. I should have voted for Heather. But then Kevin wouldn't have pulled that amazing move to get out Heather.

Geoff:

Who are you rooting for?

Bridgette:

Well the 2 finalists are my 2 best friends so It's hard and I'm happy with the final 2 but Dawn has been my best friend from day 1 so I pick Dawn. But if Kev was up against anyone else I'd pick him.

Blaineley:

So you're team Dawn?

Bridgette:

100 percent.

Blaineley:

We have one more guest It's Heather!

(Heather Comes out to uproarous boos Scowling)

Geoff:

What's up Heather?

Heather:

Shut it Party Boy.

Geoff:

I'm the Interviewer you're the interviewee so you have to answer me.

Heather:

Whatever ask your questions.

Geoff:

What happened?

Heather:

I got voted off Idiot.

Blaineley:

How did you get voted off.

Heather:

Kevin is a sneaky little worm and he made me trust him just to shatter it.

Blaineley:

What do you have to say about Alejandro?

Heather:

He's sitting right over there do you think I'd say anything?

Geoff:

(points up at the hammer smirking)

Leshawna:

(Praying) Oh Lord please let her lie.

Heather:

(Sweating)

Blaineley:

Why are you sweating all you have to do is tell the truth.

Geoff:

How do you feel about Alejandro.

Heather:

Well he is cool and really handsome.

(Hammer stays still and Alejandro smirks at the camera teeth sparkling)

Blaineley:

Did you miss Alejandro?

Heather:

Y-Yes.

(Hammer stays still)

Blaineley:

This is the big one. Do you...Love Alejandro?

Heather:

(really starts sweating)...As if!

(Hammer falls on Heather sending her through the floor. Leshawna, Gwen and Courtney Laugh while Alejandro gets up in fear)

Alejandro:

Heather! Mi Amor please be okay.

(paramedics put Heather on a Stretcher)

Heather:

Ale-Alejandro. I guess you know my true feelings.

Alejandro:  
Yes and I return them (kisses Heather)

(The Paramedics drive Heather off in an Ambulance)

Blaineley:

She should be fine...I think.

Alejandro:

You think?

Blaineley:

We'll be right back after these messages!

(Commercial)

Blaineley:

And we're back soon the past contestants will ask the finalists questions Via Satellite but first we'll ask the peanut gallery which team they're on.

(Ezekiel is given the microphone)

Ezekiel:

I'm team Kevin Eh.

Blaineley:

Why?

Ezekiel:

Cuz he's a guy.

(Audience Boos)

Ezekiel:

What?

Eva:

You haven't learned a thing.

Sadie:

I'm Team Dawn because she's so nice and sweet and she loves animals.

Katie:

Oooh me too I'm Totally Team Dawn!

Katie and Sadie:

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Blaineley:

Okay (cleans out her ear) Leshawna?

Leshawna:

Yo I'm Team Dawn. Brother plays a good game but Dawn is honest and I like that.

Geoff:

Good Answer

Izzy:

They didn't show this much on camera but I was like best friends with Dawn She's Awesome so Team Dawn.

Eva:

Team Kevin. The Guy knows how to play. Plus if it wasn't for my minor meltdown Dawn would have been voted off in my episode.

Lindsay:

I'm Team Evan because he was friends with Harold.

Harold:

You mean Kevin?

Lindsay:

Who?

Tyler:

I'm Team Dawn. Kevin took away 2 weeks I could have spent with Nirvana.

(Audience Awes so does Nirvana)

Gwen:

Team Dawn Kevin played a good Game but she opposed his gameplay but was still able to stay loyal if that isn't a sign of a trustworthy ally then I don't know what is.

Courtney:

Team Dawn. I actually agree with Gwen's Reason but another reason is that she played with Integrity. Plus Kevin voted out Duncan.

Duncan:

Team Kevin. He played the best game by far.

Alejandro:

(Worried about Heather) Uh Team Kevin. I root for the most worthy winner and that's him.

Nirvana:

My vote is obvious Team Dawn.

Harold:

Team Kevin. Besides Lindsay Kevin was my best friend here.

Sierra:

It's so difficult to choose it won't matter because I ship Kawn. I guess if I had to choose I'd say Team Dawn

Stacy:

Team Dawn. My Great Great Great Grandmother.

Everyone in the Studio:

SHUT UP!

B:

Team Dawn.

(Audience Gasps)

Zoey:

He spoke!

B:

(Shrugs)

Sam:

I'm Team Dawn She plays clean and She's a TDRI Alum gotta show love for my season (laughs)

Anne-Maria:

I'm Team Kevin because Dawn stole my hair dryer.

Sam:

That was Scott remember?

Anne-Maria:

Oh well I'm still Team Kevin.

Brick:

I am Team Dawn because Dawn played With Honor, Discipline and Integrity.

Dakota:

Team Dawn she was always nice to me and Sam.

Mike:

Team Dawn. Kevin is too Ruthless.

Jo:

Team Kevin. Guy has the Killer Instinct for this game no wonder he got here.

Scott:

I Hate both Finalists but I'm going to pick Richie Rich Team Kevin. He plays Ruthlessly like me. If Eva weren't a Psychopath then Dawn would have been out episode 6.

Zoey:

Team Dawn. She's so Sweet and she is a friend of Mike and I.

Cameron:

I'm Team Dawn but Kevin played a Remarkable game he's great TV.

Blaineley:

Now we will go to the live feed Via Satellite.

(Kevin and Dawn show up on the big Screen)

Blaineley:

Hey Guys! What's going on?

Kevin:

Nothing just awaiting this interview you look very nice Blaineley.

Blaineley:

Thanks Kevin so do you

Scott:

(Cough) Suck Up.

Geoff:

What's up Kev and Dawn you will be getting some questions from the very people you've voted out.

Dawn:

Okay (Smiles)

Kevin:

Let's hear them.

Ezekiel:

Yeah my question is for Kevin.

Kevin:

What's up Zeke?

Ezekiel:

What two campers would you put in the final 2 besides you and Dawn?

Kevin:

Great Question. I'd put Lightning and Harold up here and if it were a vote I'd have a hard time but I think I'd vote for Lightning.

(Applause)

Lightning:

Sha-Lightning!

Katie and Sadie:

Dawn. I'm so proud of you how did you make it to the end when you were on our team which constantly lost the first challenges.

Dawn:

I owe a lot to Kevin. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here.

Sadie:

Thank you.

Dawn:

You're welcome (smiles)

Leshawna:

Kevin. Do you think all that lying and back stabbing paid off?

Kevin:

Look where I am. I think it all paid off.

Izzy:

Dawn. I love you and I want to ask you when are you going to say your feelings for Kevin?

Dawn:

(Blushes darkly) Wh-What?

Kevin:

(blushing too looking away from the camera)

Izzy:

You heard me.

Dawn:

I've already told him anything I've ever wanted to. N-Next question please.

Eva:

Kevin. Do you know how lucky you are?

Kevin:

Yes I do.

Eva:

If I controlled my Temper Dawn would have been out and you would have finished at least 11th.

Kevin:

Of course I'm lucky. This game is based around a lot of luck. look at how Cameron won. I owe everything to your tirade.

Lindsay:

My question is for Dana.

Geoff:

Lindsay it's Dawn.

Lindsay:

Oh Dawn. What is your favorite animal?

Dawn:

(smiles) this is a difficult question. I don't love any animal more than the other I can't answer your question I'm sorry Lindsay.

Tyler:

Kevin. Why was I your Target?

Kevin:

you and Nirvana didn't compete in the challenge and I decided to vote for you in the last minute but I should have voted out Lindsay.

Gwen:

Kevin. Who of all the people you've voted out do you care the least about.

Kevin:

I care about almost everyone I've voted out.

Gwen:

Almost? Who were the ones you didn't care about.

Kevin:

Nirvana and Eva.

Eva:

I'm Team Dawn now.

Courtney:

Dawn. Why did you stay loyal to Kevin even when opposing all of his strategies?

Dawn:

He is the best ally even if I don't approve of his underhanded ways. I care about him and I thought he's the person I would go far with and I was right.

Duncan:

Kevin what is your favorite scary movie?

(Blaineley and Geoff look at him)

Duncan:

What I didn't have any game questions.

Kevin:

Nightmare on Elm Street 3.

Duncan:

Good Answer.

Alejandro:

Do I have to answer a question I'd rather be with Heather.

Dawn:

What does he mean be with Heather?

Blaineley:

Heather. Had a little accident with the hammer so now she's in the hospital.

Alejandro:

Accident? You dropped the hammer on her (Rants in Spanish) I don't have any questions.

Nirvana:

Hello Kevin. I didn't want this to be the way we'd talk next. I want to ask you why Dawn deserves the money less than you.

Kevin:

To be honest she doesn't deserve it less than me. I'm a billionaire I am the least deserving of the money. I won't say why she deserves it less because she doesn't.

Harold:

Kevin. What is your favorite video game?

Kevin:

Kingdom Hearts.

Harold:

Good Choice. I need to play video games with you.

Kevin:

Of course invite Sam he's the gamer.

Sam:

Sounds fun. I don't know if I'm Team Kevin or not am I still invited if I'm Team Dawn?

Kevin:

(Laughs) Of Course.

Trent:

Dawn. If you were writing a love song for someone how would you do it?

Dawn:

Write from your heart I'm sure Gwen will love it.

Trent:

Thanks.

Noah:

Dawn. May I ask you what you see in this scumbag?

Dawn:

Yes you may and I don't think he's a scumbag. Sure he can be eccentric but I have seen a very sweet and Kind side to him.

Cody:

Dawn. did you actually consider taking me to the final 5?

Dawn:

Yes. I pleaded to Kevin to keep you but he wanted to keep his loyalty to our alliance so I voted with him.

Lightning:

Kevin. Where is our afterparty gonna be at your house or my house? We're gonna rock it!

Kevin:

(Laughs) How about Geoff's House we have to have it where the party's at right?

Geoff;

Yeah I feel that dude! I wish we could start partying now!

Blaineley:

Last up is Bridgette. Since Heather is probably in the E.R

Alejandro:

(Glares) I'm suing you for everything.

Blaineley:

GO BRIDGETTE!

Bridgette:

Dawn what is it about Kevin that makes you (finger quote) like him?

Dawn:

I explained this in Noah's answer with all of his bad auras his good auras are great and they overpower the bad ones (Smiles)

Blaineley:

That's all the time we've got tune in next week for the Total Drama Revisited Finale!

(Ending Theme)

Everyone Hashtag #TeamDawn or #TeamKevin. Show your love it won't help the conclusion since I already made my decision I just wanna see some Hashtags :P


	27. Bridge over Acid Water

Chris:

For the last 8 weeks the campers have been battling it out and it all comes down to this. Tonight we'll have a winner! We've seen a lot of eliminations to get here they were...Ezekiel, Sadie, Leshawna, Izzy, Eva, Lindsay, Katie, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Nirvana, Harold, Trent, Noah, Cody, Lightning, Bridgette and Heather. It's down between Kevin and Dawn who despite being on different teams were together from the start. Now Kick Back Relax get a bag Happy Lucky Go Time Fish and watch the finale of Total Drama Revisited!..(Starts choking on the candy fish) Man that's bad

(Theme Song)

Kevin:

So Dawn we made it.

Dawn:

I'm so happy. I couldn't have done it without you.

Kevin:

I think you could I believe in you.

Dawn:

*Kevin's Aura has been nothing but great there is no more strategy nobody to vote out so all I see is sweetness and I love it*

Kevin:

*I'm in the final 2 with Dawn. (blushes) this is what I've wanted from the beginning.

Dawn:

Come here Henry (Henry the squirrel climbs onto Dawn's Shoulder)

Kevin:

(Tries to pet Henry)

Henry:

(Bites Kevin)

Kevin:

Ow.

Dawn:

Bad Squirrel. what's wrong are you hungry? let me see if I can find you an acorn.

Kevin:

that really hurt.

Dawn:

It'll be okay. (Walks to look for acorns)

Henry:

(looks back at Kevin chattering and shaking his fist)

Kevin:

*I think I just got called out by a squirrel*

Dawn:

(gets acorns)

Henry:

(runs away)

Dawn:

Henry where are you going?

Henry:

(jumps on Kevin's face and scratches and bites him)

Kevin:

(Screaming) Now What?

Dawn:

I don't know.

Kevin:

*I'm not an animal whisperer but I'm pretty sure he just whispered a death threat in my ear (gets in fetal position)

Dawn:

I don't know what's gotten into him.

Dawn:

*Henry is usually so sweet but now that it's just me and Kevin he's hostile*

Kevin:

Henry is trying to kill me. you saw that look his belly is full he looks like budha now.

Henry:

(Burps)

Dawn:

I'll talk to Henry later.

Henry:

(Chattering)

Kevin:

Translation?

Dawn:

Oh Dear. Henry there is no need for profanity.

Chris:

Finalists report to the courtyard for your final challenge!

Kevin:

(Smiles) Well today it all ends

Dawn:

Yep may the best person win. (smiles)

Kevin:

*It will be weird not seeing Dawn after today. I've become so accustomed to seeing her everyday that it'll feel like something missing*

Dawn:

*I'm going to miss everybody but Kevin and I live in the same city so we can still see each other after this is over*

Chris:

Welcome the losers you've voted out. Ezekiel, Sadie, Leshawna, Izzy, Eva, Lindsay, Katie, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Nirvana, Harold, Trent, Noah, Cody, Lightning, Bridgette and Heather. (Heather Rolls up in the Drama Machine)

Kevin:

That's Heather?

Chris:

Yep after her injury she had to be put in Al's old Robot Suit

Alejandro:

And I've never been more attracted to her.

Chris:

Calm down lover boy.

Well one of you will be our winner. Our final challenge will be a relay race! First you have to go over the shaky bridge over troubled Acid water.

Kevin:

Seriously?

Chris:

Yep, Then you have to wrestle an Aligator for a key,Then you put on raw meat suits and run from a pack of Hungry attack Dogs.

Kevin:

*Sucking Thumb*

Duncan:

*Wow I feel bad for these losers*

Nirvana:

*Ha Kevin. (Mockingly) Good luck with the dogs*

Chris:

Then finally you have to race to the finish line first person to cross the line wins. Everyone Ready?

Kevin and Dawn:

Uh.

Chris:

Go!

Kevin:

Be Careful.

Dawn:

Don't worry. You be careful though.

Kevin:

Of course I will.

Dawn:

*I have an unfair advantage since most of these legs involve an animal so I'll help Kevin with his animals to especially with the dogs*

(Kevin and Dawn reach the bridge)

Kevin:

Here goes nothing (step on the bridge and the wood creaks)

Dawn:

Let's go carefully.

Kevin:

(walking slowly) Screw this I'm getting to the other side (Runs across the bridge and his foot breaks a rung in the bridge) Crap.

Dawn:

(helps him up) See I told you to be careful.

Kevin:

I see. Thanks.

Kevin:

What did he say was next?

Dawn:

The aligators

Kevin:

Crap.

Kevin:

Well I'll see you when I get there (runs ahead)

Dawn:

*Oh no Kevin is going to fight the aligators before I get there. He's going to get killed*

Dawn:

No Wait!

Kevin:

May the best person win remember?

Dawn:

(Runs to the sight of the aligators and the Aligator has Kevin in a Headlock and is punching him in the stomach) Hey.

Aligator:

(looks at Dawn)

Dawn:

Look shows a teddy bear!

Aligator:

(runs to Dawn)

Kevin:

Dawn look out!

Aligator:

(Panting)

Dawn:

(Throws the Teddy bear and the Aligator rips it up) Get the Key.

Kevin:

(Gets the key and starts running)

Dawn:

Hello Mr Aligator could I have the key please?

Aligator:

(gives the Key to Dawn)

Dawn:

Good boy (Scratches the aligator's Head)

Aligator:

(kicking it's foot)

Dawn:

I have to go now.

Kevin:

(sees the Dogs) Uh. Now I'm scared. The meat isn't even Kosher.

Dawn:

(gets the meat suit) Look boy (throws the meat suit and both dogs run after it)

(Kevin and Dawn both run)

Courtney:

Chris is that Legal?

Chris:

Of course but the meat is rubber they weren't in any real danger. Not trying to get a lawsuit here.

Courtney:

So they couldn't be attacked by Dogs but they could walk over Acid?

Chris:

I had a big vat of Acid what else was I going to do with it?

Harold:

Look.

Chris:

They're on the home stretch!

Kevin:

Now it's just a race from here on out.

Dawn:

Good luck.

Kevin:

Same to you.

Dawn:

(runs a little ahead)

Nirvana:

Go Dawn!

Heather:

Beep Beep Beep.

Alejandro:

I agree Mi Amor.

Bridgette:

He understood that?

Harold:

I guess once you've been in there you understand everything.

Chris:

They are gearing close to the finish! Only about 30 Yards to the finish!

(Dawn is leading but Kevin is gaining fast)

Henry:

(Jumps on Kevin and attacks him and Dawn crosses the finish line)

Chris:

DAWN WINS TOTAL DRAMA REVISITED!

Dawn:

What? Kevin? (looks back to Henry attacking him she goes and pulls Henry off Kevin) Henry come here. You're not getting anymore acorns until tomorrow. (offers Kevin a hand)

Kevin:

(takes her hand)

Dawn:

(helps him up)

Kevin:

Well congratulations.

Dawn:

Sorry you had to lose because of this little brat (laughs)

Kevin:

It's okay. Dawn I have something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a wh-

Dawn:

(Kisses Kevin)

Dawn:

(closes eyes and kisses back)

Peanut Gallery:

Awe

Noah:

(Shrug)

Kevin:

D-Dawn.

Dawn:

I've wanted to tell you the same thing.

Kevin:

R-really?

Dawn:

Yes.

Kevin:

Well will you go out with me?

Dawn:

Of course (smiles)

Bridgette:

Finally.

Chris:

Okay everyone come over here. (Gives Dawn the Million Dollar Suit Case)

Harold:

How are you going to spend it?

Dawn:

I'm going to open an animal shelter for all my animal friends.

Chris:

Well there you have it. Another season is in the books. See you next Season on Total Drama (Screams as he turns around to show that a dog had bitten his butt)

(Ending Theme)


	28. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Chris:

Kevin and Dawn are on the homestretch!

(Kevin and Dawn are running to the finish line)

Henry:

(runs)

Dawn:

Henry come back! (Runs after Henry)

Kevin:

(Crosses the finish line and cheers)

Chris:

Kevin wins Total Drama Revisited!

Dawn:

(With Henry) Congratulations Kevin. You deserved to win.

Kevin:

Thanks. Sorry you lost because Henry acted up.

Dawn:  
It's okay you deserved it more.

Kevin:

Dawn I have something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a wh-

Dawn:

(Kisses Kevin)

Dawn:

(closes eyes and kisses back)

Peanut Gallery:

Awe

Noah:

(Shrug)

Kevin:

D-Dawn?

Dawn:

I've wanted to tell you the same thing.

Kevin:

R-really?

Dawn:

Yes.

Kevin:

Well will you go out with me?

Dawn:

Of course (smiles)

Bridgette:

Finally.

Chris:

Okay everyone come over here. (Gives Kevin the Million Dollar Suitcase)

Harold:

How are you going to spend it?

Kevin:

No Idea probably just put it in the bank. I don't need a million dollars Since I'm going out with Dawn and I'm already a billionaire (gives Dawn the suticase)

Dawn:

Kevin I don't deserve this I didn't win.

Kevin:

I have no use for it. You certainly deserve it more than I do financially.

Dawn:

Th-Thanks.

Chris:

Well there you have it. Another season is in the books. See you next Season on Total Drama (Screams as he turns around to show that a dog had bitten his butt)

(Ending Theme)


	29. Reunion

Chris:

Welcome to the Total Drama Reunion. Dawn recently became the winner of Total Drama Revisited.

(The Audience Cheers)

Blaineley:

I'll be interviewing everyone who competed this season.

Chris:

We'll start it off with our new Millionaire Dawn. First off Congratulations..

Dawn:

Thank you but I still think Kevin should have won though he played the best game.

Chris:

How sweet and nice and not interesting

Blaineley:

So Dawn. An animal shelter?

Dawn:

Yes. I want all animals to be safe

Blaineley:

So you aren't going to use it on yourself at all?

Dawn:

Well a Million Dollars is a lot of money I might buy a car or something.

Blaineley:

Kevin how do you feel to come so close to lose right at the end?

Kevin:

I can't be bitter about losing I'm a billionaire what do I have to be mad about? I had Billions before joining Total Drama I didn't have Dawn.

(The Audience Awes)

Blaineley:

How sweet. So do you guys have an idea for a date yet?

Kevin:

A Picnic.

Chris:

Sounds fitting.

Kevin:

Yeah I figured a picnic around nature would be something she'd like.

Dawn:

He was correct.

Chris:

So Kevin how does the future with Dawn look?

Kevin:

Very Bright (smiles)

Blaineley:

Heather I have to ask you how does it feel to be in that suit.

Heather:

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Blaineley:

What?

Alejandro:

I can translate but I'd rather not repeat what she said.

Chris:

That's probably a good Idea live TV you know? Since she's angry let's go down the line

Heather:

Beep Beep

Alejandro:

Don't tell him to do that.

Blaineley:

Bridgette You were pretty quiet throughout, Was that your strategy?

Bridgette:

Kind of the last two times it's been my mouth that got me in trouble

(Everyone Laughs)

Bridgette:

But in all seriousness I'm just a laidback person it's how I live and how I play.

Chris:

Cool so what do you think about coming so close?

Bridgette:

If a certain someone voted out Cody in Heather's place I would have been in the final 3. I'm kidding though. The Final 3 challenge involved a lot of swimming so I would have had an advantage.

Blaineley:

Do you think you could have won this game?

Bridgette:

Of Course. If you don't think you can when then why play?

Blaineley:

Good Point. How happy are you with the way you played?

Bridgette:

I played with integrity up until the end when I voted for Dawn and that's still my only regret.

Chris:

So you wouldn't have voted for Dawn without Heather's suggestion?

Bridgette:

Never.

Heather:

Beep

Alejandro:

She called Bridgette a Coward.

Chris:

Lightning you were an interesting character.

(Audience laughs)

Lightning:

Thanks Chris. Lightning was just being himself. This is how I am at home.

Blaineley:

I feel sorry for your family.

Lightning:

Hater.

Chris:

Lightning. What do you think your mistake was?

Lightning:

Well Chris my only mistake was being too strong. I mean look at this (flexes) Sha-Wow!

(Audience Laughs)

Blaineley:

You were a threat the moment you walked onto the dock.

Lightning:

Yep. I'm just too spectacular.

Chris:'

You were pretty good friends with just about everyone too. You seemed to have a good social game which you've lacked in the past.

Lightning:

I realized that I need to be a little nicer to get the million.

Blaineley:

Do you think you can win now?

Lightning:

I could win before. Cameron just won on a fluke.

Cameron:

(Folding his arms in the audience)

Chris:

Well Cody you were loved by every contestant everyone who voted you out had a hard time doing so. Are you always so sociable?

Cody:

I guess so Chris But that was my downfall. They saw it as if the finals were a vote they wouldn't stand a chance against me.

Chris:

And they would be right.

Cody:

That and the fact that I wasn't alligned with Kevin. Just about anyone who wasn't on his side was gone but that just means he had great control of the game and I can't help but admire that.

(Audience cheers)

Kevin:

Thanks man.

Cody:

No problem.

Blaineley:

How was it to play alongside Noah as a new couple?

Cody:

I love Noah very much and playing alongside him was great and it was hard once he was eliminated.

(Audience Awes)

Chris:

How about you Noah? How was it playing alongsoide Cody?

Noah:

Being with Cody was the Highlight everything else sucked well except meeting Nirvana she's a great friend.

Chris:

We'll get to her in a moment. Do you have any regrets?

Noah:

I regret not getting Kevin out Pre-Merge look where that got me. I think it's fair to say with the relationships I had I would have had a chance to win the whole thing if he went pre-merge.

Blaineley:

To be honest I think you're right if it weren't for Kevin I think the final 2 would have been you and Cody.

Noah:

Exactly.

Kevin:

And that's exactly the reason they had to go.

Chris:

Good move dude. It got you second.

Kevin:

No her pet squirrel got me second.

(Audience Laughs)

Blaineley:

Is Henry off Punishment?

Dawn:

For now (smiles)

Noah:

Well I won't deny that Kevin is a remarkable player of this game nobody can.

(The Audience Cheers)

Noah:

He's probably a nice guy. He must be if someone like Dawn likes him, But if he goes after my friends I go after him. I'm Fierce.

(Audience Cheers)

Cody:

That's my bookworm.

(Audience Laughs)

Chris:

Trent. We saw you try a strategic approach. How did that work out for you?

Trent:

Not too good.

(Audience Laughs)

Trent:

If Heather had known at the time what Kevin was going to do to her she could have joined me and Kev would have been out there and the game probably would have been in Noah's favor.

Blaineley:

So you don't think you could have won the game?

Trent:

I think I could but I started playing too late so at that point I was doomed to go at some point, But at the time I thought I'd win it all.

Chris:

Why didn't you get Kevin out before the merge I mean he got out Gwen dude. That was an excuse to get rid of him there you could have gotten the numbers and taken Gwen with you and had a shot to actually win.

Trent:

Yeah. Didn't think.

(Audience Laughs)

Blaineley:

Possibly a Million Dollar mistake.

Trent:

I know man.

Chris:

Harold. You came out of the gate as a strategist and then laid back what happened?

Harold:

When I saw how quick Lindsay could go out then my strategy was halted so I just laid low for a while.

Blaineley:

and in the end you were done in by an ally.

Harold:

Well Done. he beat me fair and square.

(Audience Cheers)

Chris:

Good Sport.

Harold:

Yep. Kevin was a great player I'm looking forward to playing with him again.

Kevin:

I agree.

(Audience Cheers)

Blaineley:

Nirvana you had serious issues with the final 2.

Nirvana:

Not the final 2 just Kevin. I've just never liked him he's sneaky you've all seen it and he got Tyler out.

Chris:

Tyler left a long time ago though.

Nirvana:

All that time could have been spent with Tyler and Kevin took that away from us.

(Audience Awes)

Nirvana:

Kevin is one of those rich guys who don't care about other people's problems.

Kevin:

That's not true. I care about just about everyone here. They talk to me you never bothered to open up to me to talk about your problems. I can't talk to you if you hide.

(Audience Cheers)

Nirvana:

I know. It just seemed that way.

Kevin:

But it wasn't. If you have something on your mind you need to talk about it.

Nirvana:

You're a person I don't want knowing my secrets.

Kevin:

You see? I don't think we'll ever get along it's just difference in people really. Nothing we can do about that.

Chris:

Alejandro. Has it been hard with Heather being in this state?

Alejandro:

A little but I've been helping her out as much as I can.

Heather:

Beep Beep.

Alejandro:

She said that she doesn't need my help. But she does.

Heather:

Beep.

Alejandro:

She said As If.

Blaineley:

That's Heather alright. So do you have any news on how long it'll take to get out of the suit?

Alejandro:

They said 3 Weeks.

Chris:

That's Shorter than your time in it.

Alejandro:

Si.

Chris:

Duncan, You weren't around very long this time very early boot for your past experiences of making it far.

Duncan:

Yeah this season sucked. Courtney and I were on different tribes the whole time and I didn't even come close to winning.

Blaineley:

So how are you and Courtney?

Duncan:

Same as after Season 1 but a little better. She wants me to meet her parents but I have a feeling they won't like me.

Chris:

What do you think Courtney?

Courtney:

They won't like him. But that doesn't matter to me because I love him.

(Audience Awes)

Blaienely:

So adorable Who Else is glad Duncney is back?

(Audience Cheers)

Chris:

Well we are almost out of time. We've been collecting your votes for The Player of The Seson and the results are in.

Blaineley:

The Top 3 in no particular order are Cody, Kevin and Lightning!

(Audience Cheers)

Blaineley:

3rd Place is...Kevin!

(Audience Cheers and Kevin Smiles)

Chris:

2nd Place is...Cody!

(Audience Cheers and Cody Smiles)

Blaineley and Chris:

And the Player of the Season is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning!

(Audience Cheers)

Lightning:

Sha-Bam! That's more Like it!

Blaineley:

Congratulations Lightning. How does it feel to be so loved?

Lightning:

It feels great Blaineley. I knew I was loved though.

Chris:

Well that concludes Total Drama Revisited! Thanks for watching!

(Ending Theme)


End file.
